De tal Palo tal Astilla
by joakiiin-14
Summary: No se me ocurrió ningún resumen, solo lean el fic, no se van a arrepentir, NatsuXHarem, el primero que hago y tratare de no hacer el típico harem donde el prota provoca orgasmos con solo mirar a las chicas, basado en la obra de Alex Hayden, Crossover entre Naruto y Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

**De tal Palo tal Astilla**

 **Cuando Natsu finalmente se hace hombre**

 **No soy dueño ni de naruto ni de fairy tail, ambas obras pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y a Hiro Mashima, cualquier insinuacion referente a cualquier otra franquicia tampoco me pertenece, pertenece a sus respectivos autores, solo lo Oc me pertenece.**

 **Yo se que es posiblemente el titulo mas ridiculo que eh hecho pero sinceramente no se me ocurrio nada mejor, muchos diran que el harem no es lo mio pero ya saben lo que dicen "Nunca lo sabras hasta que lo intentes" porque contra toda cosa que haya escrito antes este fic sera un harem, basado en lo que hasta ahora ha sido uno de los pocos harems que puedo decir que me han gustado ya que aunque no tengo problemas con leerlos como un entretenimiento en general son pocas las historias de este tipo que puedo decir que me han atrapado.**

 **El autor del fic en que voy a basar lo que voy a escribir no se si lo conozcan, es un autor de fics de fairy tail conocido por ser el escritor de "El nuevo dios Dragon" y "El dragon de los 7 pecados capitales" pero si lo conocen entonces entenderan el poque me estoy basando en sus fics, obviamente con su respectivo permiso y credito ya que sin el esto no hubiera sido posible, su nombre de usuario es Alex Hayden por si les interesa conocer un poco mas de su trabajo.**

 **Este fic es mas que nada un pasatiempo y mi interes de probar algo nuevo, algo asi como una serie de one-shots, basado totalmente en el fic de "El nuevo dios Dragon" aunque obviamente con un poco de mi toque personal al hacerlo un crossver con Naruto, no les garantizo perfeccion ya que como los que ya llevan tiempo leyendo mis historias sabran, soy un novato cando se trata del harem, lo mas cercano a ello fue algo que escribi en La luz de los olvidados y yo mismo lo reconozco, eso fue una mierda, espero que esta vez me salgan mejor.**

 **Si te gusta eres mas que bienvenido y si no te invito educadamente a que vayas a otro fic, si insistes en mandar algun flame o algo por el estilo entonces vete al diablo jejej…lo digo muy enserio.**

 **Una ultima cosa, este fic inicia a diferencia del fic de Alex Hayden que inicia despues de la saga de Rogue del futuro si no mal recuerdo, este inicia despues de lo de Tartaros pero con la diferencia de que aquí fairy tail no fue disuelto por lo cual no ocurrio el time skip pero no por eso los magos de fairy tail no obtendran de una forma u otra los poderes que obtuvieron despues de este, ademas cambiare un poco las edades de los personajes.**

 **Edades**

 **Natsu: 15 años. (Aquí Natsu no es END ni hermano de zeref, lo pongo en 15 años porque su apariencia fisica nunca me ha parecido mucho la de un adulto, mientras que gray en el manga incluso ya fumaba)**

 **Erza: 19 años.**

 **Gray: 18 años.**

 **Lucy: 17 años.**

 **Lisanna: 17 años.**

 **Elfman: 18 años.**

 **Mirajane: 20 años.**

 **Levy: 17 años.**

 **Juvia: 17 años.**

 **Sting y Rogue: 19 años.**

 **Kagura: 23 años.**

 **Laxus: 23 años.**

 **Cana: 18 años.**

 **Esas son algunas de las edades.**

 **Advertencia: Este fic no es apto para cualquier audiencia, podria contener escenas explicitas no aptas para personas sensibles o en su defecto que no les gusten este tipo de lecturas, lenguaje ofensivo, violencia, toques de gore, insinuaciones ofensivas y cosas de este tipo, ademas podria contener escenas de indole sexual y consensual entre personajes que en la vida real serian menores de edad, ojo que no apoyo estas practicas, solo soy uno de tantos escritores en fanfiction, si eres una persona sensible o que no le gustan estas lecturas abstente de leer el fic y de dejar flames en los reviews.**

 **Seria todo por ahora y sin más que decir….**

 **Que empiece el Show**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Prologo**

La vida de un mago, para todos aquellos que viven persiguiendo un sueño que muchos considerarian imposible, viviendo la aventura dia a dia, para aquellos que quieren vivir el resto de sus dias enfrentando enemigos codo a codo con sus amigos y familia, salvando princesas, matando monstruos, salvando paises, la vida de un mago es maravillosa, llena de satisfacciones si sabes como vivirla.

Lamentablemente cuando eres un Dragonslayer, un mago con la magia de un dragon, mas especificamente un mago de cabello rosa hijo del mas poderoso dragon de fuego, cuando eres Natsu Dragneel las cosas no siempre son como uno quisiera que fueran.

Una extraña contradiccion es la mejor forma en que se puede describir la vida del hijo de Igneel, ¿Porque?, el a estas alturas no dudaba en lo absoluto en que sus amigos se preocupaban por el, pero sin embargo en los ultimos tiempos comenzaba a sentirse estancado, la vida de Natsu estaba llena de aventuras, buenas, malas y en el ultimo de los casos mortales, en estas ultimas el y sus amigos siempre ponian sus vidas al filo de la muerte, usando el ultimo aliento con tal de ganar contra sus poderosos enemigos, en estas ultimas situaciones terminaba siendo regañado por causar una gran destruccion pero a estas alturas ya poco o nada le preocupaba, un detalle que se habia vuelto literalmente la historia de su vida era el hecho de que cuando habia alguna chica involucrada normalmente el mismo se hacia el heroe al salvar a la chica y derrotar al tipo malo, tal cual como en los cuentos de hadas, obviando el hecho de que la chica rescatada se enamoraba de cualquier sujeto que no fuera el.

Esto nos lleva a tocar un ema natural en todas las personas pero en el cual Natsu era tan malo que haria ver a Ichiya como el rey del harem.

El amor.

Estoy seguro de que por tu mente esta pasando lo siguiente: ¿Natsu Dragneel sufriendo por amor?, por dios si ese tipo es igual de asexual que luffy y goku, el solo piensa en pelear y no tiene tiempo para cosas de ese tipo, pero ese pensamiento esta muy alejado de la realidad, ¿La razon?, ese momento en que somos idiotas nos llega a todos inevitablemente, algunos mas tarde que a otros pero a fin de cuentas nos llega, aquel momento en que se desea una pareja, tener una relacion, sentir como vas conociendo ese sentimiento llamado amor.

Ahí es donde radica el problema de Natsu ya que el resto del mundo piensa igual que tu, que es un tipo demasiado infantil o asexual por cuya mente no pasa ningun sentimiento romantico, al problema hay que sumarle el hecho de que nadie en toda su vida se ha tomado el tiempo de sentarse en una mesa a tener una larga conversacion sobre dicho tema con el dragonslayer, esa obligacion normalmente le corresponde a un padre pero ya que Igneel se fue cuando natsu tenia unos 8 años y que en su ultimo reencuentro no fue el mejor de todos tomando en cuenta que dicho ser fue asesinado por acnologia Natsu realmente jamas habia recibido la **Charla** que todo padre debe dar a su hijo, ademas de muchas otras cosas mas que quedaron a la deriva en la crianza del dragonslayer, una de las pocas personas que podria explicarle ese tema era Gildarts ya que este fue algo asi como una figura paterna para todos los chicos del gremio pero las veces que estaba ahí jamas hablo con el de ello ya que el piensa igual que los demas, que es demaciado infantil para recibir dicha charla, incluso makarov excluyo al chico de esa charla que tuvo con todos los miembros varones del gremio que han estado ahí desde pequeños ya que al ver sus actitudes y comportamiento pensaba que jamas tendria esa clase de pensamientos.

Esto nos lleva a la situacion actual de Natsu, el siempre ha sabido que la mayoria sino es que todas las chicas del gremio son bombones, por algo muchas de ellas tendian a salir en las revistas como Sorcerer Magazine pero no ha sido hasta recientemente que ha comenzado a sentirse atraido por algunas de ellas, en especial chicas como Erza, Lucy, Lisanna y Mirajane entre otras mas, ahí es donde radica su problema, no sabe como llegar a ellas, como actuar, que decirles ni como acercarse a ellas, porque nunca nadie se ha tomado el tiempo para explicarle como hacerlo, hasta ahora el solo habia seguido sus instintos mas basicos, ayudarlas, protegerlas y estar ahí para ellas.

Ayudando a Mirajane con las cosas del gremio, llendo de mision en mision con Lucy con el fin de ayudarla a seguir pagando la renta de su departamento, sin contar las veces que la ha salvado en el pasado, tratando de pelear con Erza para estar con ella y con lisanna tal cual como ha sido desde que eran niños.

El problema inicia cuando todo eso deja de servir dando inicio a una serie de eventos que daran inicio a una mas de las Aventuras de Natsu.

 **Esta historia continuara….**

 **Como Notaran esto no era mas que un prologo y una vez mas agradezco enormemente a Alex Hayden por dar si permiso para escribir esta obra basada en la suya, el prologo y el proximo capitulo que pasa a ser el capitulo uno seran casi exactos a los de Alex Hayden pero a partir de ahí comenzara a surgir mi toque personal ,espero que lo disfruten y no lo olviden que es un crossover entre Naruto y Fairy tail con Natsu como el prota.**

 **Gracias por leer y hasta la proxima.**


	2. Chapter 2

**De tal Palo tal Astilla**

 **Cuando Natsu finalmente se hace hombre**

 **No soy dueño ni de naruto ni de fairy tail, ambas obras pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y a Hiro Mashima, cualquier insinuacion referente a cualquier otra franquicia tampoco me pertenece, pertenece a sus respectivos autores, solo lo Oc me pertenece, este fic esta basado en la obra de Alex Hayden con el permiso de dicho autor.**

 **Eh aquí el capitulo 1 de esta historia basada enteramente en el fic de "El nuevo dios dragon" escrito por Alex Hayden, como ya mencione antes gran parte de este capitulo y del prologo anterior estan casi copiados del escrito de Alex pero a partir de ahí yo agregare mis propios toques, aquí les pongo una vez mas las edades de los personajes en mi fic.**

 **Edades**

 **Natsu: 15 años. (Aquí Natsu no es END ni hermano de zeref, lo pongo en 15 años porque su apariencia fisica nunca me ha parecido mucho la de un adulto, mientras que gray en el manga incluso ya fumaba)**

 **Erza: 19 años.**

 **Gray: 18 años.**

 **Lucy: 17 años.**

 **Lisanna: 17 años.**

 **Elfman: 18 años.**

 **Mirajane: 20 años.**

 **Levy: 17 años.**

 **Juvia: 17 años.**

 **Sting y Rogue: 19 años.**

 **Kagura: 23 años.**

 **Laxus: 23 años.**

 **Cana: 18 años.**

 **Wendy: 12 años.**

 **Esas son algunas de las edades y tambien como muchos de ustedes notaran aquí como en varios de mi fic veran el toque de los sueños que acostumbro usar en casi todas mis tramas con el fin de crear una especie de rompecabezas donde los sueños son las piezas, lo uso en Ryu no Arashi, lo uso en Una dinastia marcada por la venganza, lo uso en El humano y la kitsune y definitivamente lo usare en esta historia dentro de un capitulo o dos, de hecho es mi mejor oportunidad para usar cierto Oc que me moria de ganas por usar desde Una dinastia marcada por la venganza pero que nunca use, un Oc que tenganlo por seguro, cuando lo presente dejara medio tontos a todos los que lean.**

 **Advertencia: Este fic no es apto para cualquier audiencia, podria contener escenas explicitas no aptas para personas sensibles o en su defecto que no les gusten este tipo de lecturas, lenguaje ofensivo, violencia, toques de gore, insinuaciones ofensivas y cosas de este tipo, ademas podria contener escenas de indole sexual y consensual entre personajes que en la vida real serian menores de edad, ojo que no apoyo estas practicas, solo soy uno de tantos escritores en fanfiction, si eres una persona sensible o que no le gustan estas lecturas abstente de leer el fic y de dejar flames en los reviews.**

 **Por cierto aunque a simple vista lo parezca, aclaro rotundamente que esto no es un fairy tail Bashing.**

 **Seria todo por ahora y sin más que decir….**

 **Que empiece el Show**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Capitulo 1: El inicio de un viaje**

 **X791**

Era una mañana como cualquier otra en la ciudad de Magnolia que como siempre estaba revosante de vida con las personas realizando sus actividades cotidianas, las personas abrian sus negocios o iban a sus trabajos, las amas de casa compraban la despensa del dia o llevaban a sus hijos a la escuela mientras la poblacion conformada por magos se preparaba para un dia mas de duro trabajo.

Por las calles de la ciudad Natsu caminaba hacia su gremio con una expresion optimista en su rostro, ya habian pasado un par de meses desde la terrible batalla contra **Tartaros** habia culminado y todo habia vuelto a ser normal una vez el gremio y la ciudad fueron reconstruidos…..bueno, casi todo regreso a la normalidad.

Poco despues de la batalla contra los demonios de **Tartaros** la mayoria de las chicas del gremio pasaron un buen rato conversando entre ellas y reflexionando, llegaron a la conclusion de que ya era hora de dejar e comportarse como **niñas** y comenzar a **madurar** por lo cual necesitaban conseguir una pareja cuanto antes, ¿La razon?, despues de haber estado tan cerca de la muerte comenzaron a temer que llegarian a morir solas.

Obviamente algunas parejas ya estaban predispuestas como eran los casos de Gray y Juvia, que tras la dolorosa muerte de su padre dejo de ser tan tsundere y darse una merecida oportunidad con la maga de agua para gran deleite de esta, el caso de Gajeel y Levy qu tras semanas de convencimiento de esta ultima dejo de lado su orgullo y acepto sus sentimientos por la joven de cabello azul.

Y eran estas cosas las que lo llevaban a pensar que quiza, tan solo quiza, por fin tendria algo de suerte y tendria oportunidad con alguna de sus compañeras de gremio, con ese pensamiento Natsu llego a la parte trasera del gremio donde vio a mirajane de pie junto a una gran cantidad de provisiones que eran para que el gremio se abasteciera toda la semana.

—Hola Mira— saludo Natsu optimista y alegre como solo el sabia con la intencion de ayudar a la maga de pelo blanco con las provisiones.

—Hola Natsu— respondio mirajane sonriendo como siempre lo hacia. —Lo siento, pero hoy no es necesario que me ayudes, Laxus ya se ofrecio a hacerlo, puedes ir a jugar por ahí como siempre lo haces— dijo mirajane sin perder su eterna sonrisa con los ojos cerrados como si una mujer adulta le estuviese hablando a un niño, cosa que le impidio ver como la sonrisa de natsu disminuia un poco y por unos segundos tenia una mirada abatida.

—Oh….¿Enserio?— pregunto natsu haciendose el sorprendido y logrando poner una sonrisa que un actor profesional envidiaria para ocultar su tristeza, era bien conocido por la mayoria del gremio que mirajane tiene un flechazo por el nieto de Makarov desde que era una adolescente en su faceta gotica, aun cuando este nunca a mostrado interes alguno en ella. —Esta bien, nos vemos— dijo natsu antes de darse la vuelta, fue en ese momento que pudo escuchar a laxus llegar.

—Joder Mira, si natsu siempre te ayuda, ¿Por qué me hiciste venir a ayudarte?— exigio saber laxus sin delicadeza alguna y con el tono agresivo caracteristico de el.

—Porque queria pasar mas tiempo contigo Laxus…. — fue la respuesta simple de mirajane sin inmutarse en lo mas minimo por la brusquedad del dragonslayer del rayo.

Natsu ya no escucho mas despues de eso ya que llego a la entrada principal del gremio, se tomo unos momentos para tomar una respiracion antes de entrar al gremio.

—¡Buenos dias a todos!— exclamo natsu con esa alegria tipica en el que podia calentar el corazon de la persona mas depresiva, incluso alguien que lo conociera bien jamas notaria que por dentro estaba totalmente desanimado.

—Buenos dias Natsu— respondieron todos los miembros del gremio antes de volver a sus propios asuntos.

La mirada de natsu se ilumino cuando vio a una de sus mejores amigas, Lucy, charlando muy animadamente con Levy en la barra, se acerco hacia ellas con paso decidido pensando que tal vez este no seria un mal dia despues de todo.

— ¡Hey Luce!— saludo natsu recuperando su alegria y usando el mote cariñoso por el que acostumbraba llamar a la maga estelar mientras se sentaba junto a ella. —¿Lista para una mision?— pregunto natsu esperanzado de poder vivir una aventura con su amiga como ya hace tiempo no lo hacia.

—Ah, hola natsu— saludo la rubia notando la presencia de su mejor amigo mientras sonreia algo nerviosa y juntaba las manos en un gesto de disculpa. —Gomene Natsu pero hoy no puedo, tengo una cita con Ryuzaki-kun para cenar— se disculpo lucy con una sonrisa nerviosa sin notar que por unos momentos la mirada del dragonslayer de ensombrecia ante ese nombre antes de enmascararlo con una sonrisa.

Por si se lo preguntan Ryuzaki es el vocalista de una muy conocida banda de Rock y desde hace unas semanas el pretendiente de la joven maga de fairy tail, ambos habian coincidido en una librería y desde ese entonces habian estado saliendo.

—Og entonces sera en otra ocasión…— respondio natsu logrando mantener una sonrisa la cual en ningun momento habia vacilado pero esto solo seriva para enmascarar su tristeza. — ¿Y erza?— pregunto Natsu notando la ausencia de su amiga de la infancia.

—Fue encontrarse con Jellal para hablar de asuntos personales, tal vez regrese pasado mañana, incluso podria darnos grandes noticias— respondio lucy con una sonrisa picara ignorante del hecho de que cada palabra era un cuchillo hacia su mejor amigo. —Oye lisanna, ¿Ya nos vamos?, aun tenemos que arreglarnos para la cita de esta tarde— grito lucy hacia la mas joven de los Strauss que estaba en otra mesa charlando con Cana sobre quien sabe que cosas.

—Oh cierto, nos vemos cana…— se despidio lisanna poniendose de pie para irse con lucy.

— ¿Llevaras a lisanna contigo?— pregunto natsu sin ser capaz de ocultar su sorpresa y ya temiendo la respuesta.

—Claro, me pidio que le presentara a alguien y Ryuzaki-kun me comento que un amigo suyo esta interesado en conocerla, asi que tendremos una cita doble— respondio la maga estelar con total naturalidad pero por dentro sintiendose una adulta experta en el tema.

Natsu aun lograba mantener su gran sonrisa, incluso personas que lo conocen mejor que nadie como Gray, Makarov o Gildarts jamas serian capacs de notar que esa es una mascara, una mascara que evita que el mundo sepa que algo dentro suyo esta rompiendose mientras siente como todas sus esperanzas en el amor se resvalan entre sus dedos.

—Ok, nos vemos luego…..— respondio natsu dandose la vuelta con la intencion de salir del gremio ya que sabia que no seria capaz de mantener su fachada por mas tiempo.

—Oye, ¿A dónde vas?, ¿No escogeras una mision?— pregunto lisanna algo extrañada mirando como su amigo caminaba hacia la puerta, ella creia ser una de las que mejor conocia a natsu, el jamas dejaria pasar la oportunidad de ir por su cuenta a un trabajo para poder causar toda la destruccion que el quisiera sin que nadie le diga nada, tal vez no lo conocia como ella creia.

—No, hoy no, esperare a que Happy regrese de su visita con los otros Exceeds para hacer un trabajo los dos…supongo que ire a pescar al lago— respondio natsu sin siquiera voltear a mirarlas y haciendo un esfuerzo para que no notaran que su voz comenaba a cortarse, sin mas que decir Natsu salio del gremio.

—Eso fue raro, ¿Has notado que Natsu esta actuando muy raro ultimamente?— pregunto lucy a lisanna mirando la puerta por donde habia salido el hijo de igneel.

—Para nada…es Natsu despues de todo, tal vez esta algo frustrado porque ya no puede pelear con Gray como antes ahora que el esta con juvia— respondio lisanna sin duda alguna en sus palabras.

—Claro, tienes razon, es natsu despues de todo— dijo lucy tratando de convencerse a si misma de que lo que decia su amiga era lo correcto antes de irse con lisanna a su casa.

Desconocido para todos en el gremio alguien habia visto y escuchado todo lo que estaba acontendiendo en fairy tail, sentada sobre el barandal del segundo piso se encontraba la primera maestra de fairy tail, Mavis Vermilion, observando todo con una expresion sombria en su rostro.

— _Todas buenas chicas pero aun les falta mucho por crecer por mas maduras que quieran hacerse creer_ — penso Mavis recordando como habia llegado a esta situacion.

Ya que siempre estaba sola en la isla Tenrou en ciertas ocasiones tendia a aburrirse demasiado lo que la llevaba a salir de la isla y explorar un poco del mundo exterior, ultimamente su blanco favorito era ir al gremio enmascarando su presencia para que nadie la notara con el fin de poder observar que tal lo estaba pasando la tercera generacion de magos, sin embargo no le tomo mucho tiempo notar que desde hace unos dias el hijo de Igneel actuaba de forma aun mas rara de la normal, hizo lo que cualquier maestro de gremio **responsable** haria, seguirlo las 24 horas del dia incluso a donde las mujeres tenian prohibido ir con el fin de encontrar la raiz del problema.

— _Y valla sorpresa que me lleve_ — penso lo ultimo con un sonrojo adornando sus mejillas y una expresion tonta recordando el susto que se llevo al ver al _Dragonsote_ del mago de fuego.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando descubrio que de hecho Natsu estaba buscando una pareja, a su forma inocente pero la estaba buscando, pero dado que el chico no tenia experiencia ni conocimiento alguno sobre el tema llevaba a malas situaciones o fracasos, lo peor de todo era que todas y cada una de las chicas llego incluso a aprovecharse de el cuando sus **Interes Romanticos** no se encontraban a su disposicion, no por tener mala voluntad contra el o por hacerlo menos pero de forma inconsciente terminaban haciendolo.

 **FLASHBACK**

La primera maestra se habia tomado el tiempo para seguir a Natsu el cual habia salido a pasear y a comprar algunas cosas para su casa cuando e n el camino se encontro con mirajane.

—Natsu— llamo mirajane sonriendo como de costumbre.

—Hola Mira, ¿Pasa algo?— pregunto Natsu tan acomedido como siempre.

—Si, lo que pasa es que Laxus prometio acompañarme a comprar algunas cosas para el gremio pero no aparecio, ¿Te importaria ayudarme tu?— pregunto Mirajane como si el chico no tuviera otras cosas que hacer que ayudarla.

—Claro— acepto de inmediato Natsu mientras en las sombra el espiritu de Mavis queria asesinar o por lo menos reprender a la **Demonio** por usar a Natsu como plan de emergencia.

 **Fin del Flashback**

— ¿Shodai Mavis que hace aqui?— pregunto una voz que saco de sus reflexiones a mavis.

Mavis encaro al dueño de dicha voz el cual era ni más ni menos que Makarov el cual iba rumbo a su oficina cuando noto a la primera maestra mirando por el barandal a los miembros del gremio, los cuales obviamente no la notaron.

—Oh, hola makarov-chan, solo miraba como les ha ido— saludo mavis tan sonriente como siempre al tercer y sexto maestro de fairy tail.

—Nos ha ido muy bien, despues de todo lo que ha pasado muchos de mis niños han decidido madurar y no podria sentirme mas contento, siempre es bueno ver como crecen las siguientes generaciones aunque me hagan sentir muy biejo, ¿No lo cree?— pregunto makarov sonriendo y mirando algo orgulloso a sus hijos.

—Si…..tienes razon Sandaime…— respondio mavis con la mirada perdida en dla puerta por la que habia salido natsu. —Por cierto, ¿Todos los chicos tienen pareja?— pregunto mavis como si nada pero ya planeando como obtener mas informacion.

—No, hay algunos que no, mi nieto Laxus aun no tiene una pareja estable ya que parece ser que no tiene interes alguno en Mira, Elfman aun trata de conquistar a Evergreen pero el orgullo de ella aun no les ha permitido avanzar mas haya, les doy un mes antes de que ambos formen una pareja— respondio makarov mentalmente maldiciendo a Laxus por ser tan tonto y perder la oportunidad de tener a Mira, una oportunidad por la cual muchos hombres matarian.

—Oh… ¿Y el hijo de Igneel?— pregunto casualmente mavis sin dejar rastro alguno en su expresion o en su lenguaje corporal de que esperaba de forma ansiosa la respuesta.

—¿Natsu?— pregunto confundido el maestro de fairy tail antes de soltar una risilla inocente. —No, el ni siquiera tiene la menor idea sobre el tema, aun es muy inocente— contesto makarov riendo como si el solo pensar en ello fuera un buen chiste. —Es mas, nisiquiera eh tenido la **Charla** con el porque el jamas pensaria en algo como eso— respondio makarov sin saber que con dicha respuesta se adentraba mas y mas a la boca del lobo porque la primera maestra comenzaba a desprender un aura oscura y espeluznante que haria a su antiguo maestro, Zeref, un profesor muy orgulloso.

—Pero tu eres como un padre para todos ellos, TU TAREA ERA SACARLO DE ESE INFANTILISMO Y HABLAR CON EL— rugio mavis lo ultimo hecha una furia, ¿Cómo podian ser todos tan ciegos y no darse cuenta de las cosas?, la mirada de la **Hada** era tan gelida que hubiera hecho que el propio gray muriera de hipotermia.

—Shidaim…..— susurro makarov algo aterrado por la reaccion de la niña de cabello rubio.

—Ya vi todo lo que tenia que ver….sandaime….nos vemos luego— acto seguido la maestra de fairy tail desaparecio como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

Makarov se quedo ahí de pie por lo que parecieron ser horas, el peso de las palabras de mavis cayendo lentamente sobre sus hombros que aunque fueron breves fueron muy duras. — _¿Por dios que eh hecho?_ — penso makarov caminando abatido hacia su oficina prometiendose a si mismo tener una larga y seria conversacion con Natsu cuando lo viera.

Lastima que ya era muy tarde.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Ya habia pasado alrededor de una hora desde que Natsu regreso a casa de fairy tail, en momentos como este sentia una clara simpatia por juvia ya que al igual que a ella, parecia que su estado de animo se puso de acuerdo con el clima ya que a tan solo minutos de haber dejado el gremio se solto un tormenton en Magnolia, llego a casa totalmente mojado y sin animo alguno de secarse solamente se tumbo sobre su hamaca.

—El amor es una mierda…..— susurro una frase tipica de un adolescente, sin duda Natsu ahora tenia motivos genuinos para detestar esas relaciones romanticas entre hombre y mujer.

Maldecia el momento en que estos sentimientos extraños para el comenzaron a brotar hace tan solo unos meses, quiza existian desde mucho antes existian pero no salieron con toda su fuerza hasta ahora.

Lo unico qu el queria era una pareja como todos los demas, alguien de quien cuidar, alguien con quien pasar el rato, alguien a quien amar, ¿Cómo olvidar los horribles momentos en que se dio cuenta de que tan horribles sentimientos comenzaban a nacer en el?, hace muy poco tiempo.

Los sentimientos por Erza y Mirajane sin duda se originaron en la infancia, en aquellos tiempos donde el las veia como dos personas fuertes a las cuales derrotar, pero con el paso del tiempo se vio deslumbrado por las cualidades de ambas, como olvidar la inmensa rabia que sintio cuando Jellal tomo a erza de su lado, la desesperacion que sintio al pensar que jamas volveria a tenerla cerca, el paso del tiempo intensifico esas emociones hacia ambas magas clase S, sentimientos que solo hasta ahora comenzaron a salir a flote.

Los sentimientos por Lisanna sin duda emergieron por la profunda conexión que tuvieron desde niños, practicamente inseparables, incluso criaron a Happy juntos, cuando ella supuestamente fallecio sintio como si todo su mundo se fuera abajo, cuando volvio a verla en Edolas sintio como ese algo que habia perdido volvia a el, maldecia la cobardia que sintio en esa ocasión, la cual lo obligo a no acercarse una vez mas a ella.

Los sentimientos por Lucy fueron sin duda los mas nuevos pero no por ella menos dolorosos, cuando la conocio se sintio pleno y llego a pensar que solo era un flechazo por que esta le invito comida, pero cnforme pasaban de aventura en aventura se dio cuenta de que estos sentimientos crecian cada vez mas.

Odiaba el amor, lo odiaba porque no lo comprendia, no sabia nada de el, de hecho nadie jamas se lo habia explicado, no sabia que hacer con todas estas emociones que comenzaban a matarlo por dentro.

Solto un par de lagrimas traicioneras sin darse cuenta de que sus llantos trascendiean mas haya de la vida y la muerte, algo lo habia escuchado y ese algo no pensaba en otra cosa que darle consuelo, un consuelo que solo puede brindar una madre.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **N/A: Les advierto que no soy bueno con lo emotivo asi que no me juzguen.**

 _Natsu abrio los ojos de par en par al notar que ya no se encontraba en su casa, de hecho dudaba mucho que se encontrara en algun lugar conocido, todo era un espacio en blanco, de una clase de color extradimensional, un color que la mejor forma en que podia describirlo es como un humo blanco que rodeaba todo el espacio._

— _Donde demonios estoy…— penso natsu algo asustado tratando de articular palabra alguna pero paa sus sorpresa las palabras no salian de su boca._

 _Intento mirarse a si mismo y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que de hecho no podia, solo podia ver como su cuerpo ahora era un bulto pequeño envuelto en una manta roja dentro de una canasta. — ¿QUE MIERDAS ME HA PASADO?— rugio en su mente ahora si encolerizado y ya pensando en las formas en que haria pagar al maldito que le hizo esto pero fue en ese momento que una hermosa melodia lo saco de sus pensamientos._

— _ **Natsuhiboshi naze akai**_ _— era la voz mas hermosa que el dragonslayer haya escuchado en toda su vida, algo tenia esa voz que hizo despertar un millar de emociones dentro suyo, la calidez, la felicidad, las profundas ganas de llorar._

— _ **Yuube Kanashi**_ **yume wo miita** _— trataba desesperadamente de encontrar el origen de tan hermoso canto e incluso extendia sus pequeños brazos con la esperanza de levantarse pero Natsu no podia._

— _ **Maite hanashita, Akai me yo**_ _—_

— _ **Natsuhiboshi naze mayou**_ _—_

— _ **Kieta Warashi wo sagashiteru**_ _—_

— _ **Dakara Kanashi yume wo miru**_ _—_

 _La melodia finalizo despues de unos segundos pero a estas alturas Natsu ya habia roto a llorar, incluso su llanto era real y parecian ser los gemidos de un bebe, eso poco o nada le importaba, esa voz, era lo mas hermoso que hubiera escuchado en toda su vida, lo mas puro, como si de un angel mismo se tratase._

 _Desesperado trato de extender sus pequeños brazos con la esperanza de encontrar el receptor de tan hermosa cancion y para sorpresa suya una figura se asomo por la canasta._

 _No podia ver su rostro muy claramente porque usaba un manto negro cubria casi todo su cuerpo, pero habia algunos detalles que podia ver claramente, un rostro hermoso digno de un angel fino y bien cinceleado, piel blanca, ojos negros y un largo cabello rosa oscuro e intenso con las puntas onduladas._

— _Dulces sueños Natsu-chan— susurro la mujer con voz maternal y con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos mientras lentamente comenzaba a desaparecer._

— _NO ESPERA PORFAVOR— trato de gritar natsu desesperado pero las palabras no salian de su garganta, por su mente paso la silueta de un hombre muy alto y de pelo de punta antes de que todo se volviera negro._

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Natsu abrio los ojos abruptamente producto del enorme shock que acababa de experimentar, su cuerpo se encontraba bañado en sudor frio, su respiracion era agitada y la esclerotica de sus ojos estaba roja.

— ¿Qué coño habra sido eso?— se pregunto natsu a si mismo mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente con un trapo viejo tirado por ahí, ese sueño sin duda lo dejo algo perturbado, fue sin duda lo mas raro que haya soñado, extrañamente lo mas pacifico que ha soñado en toda su vida, incluso mas que cuando soñaba con su difunto padre, igneel, que en paz descance.

Se asomo por la ventana y vio con algo de asombro que el cielo practicamente se estaba cayendo a pedazos, la lluvia era intensa por decir lo menos, los poderosos vientos que azotaban el bosque amenazaban con arrancar de raiz algunos arboles y la gran cantidad de rayos que surcaban el oscuro cielo no ayudaban tampoco.

¡TOC! ¡TOC! ¡TOC! ¡TOC! ¡TOC! ¡TOC!

— ¿Quién diablos sera?, con esta lluvia debe ser algun loco como para andar afuera— gruño de forma inocente Natsu mientras caminaba hacia la puerta pero al abrirla se encontro una persona que no pensaba que volveria a ver.

— ¿Primera?— pregunto natsu con algo de sorpresa al ver a la maestra de fairy tail de pie frente a su puerta, totalmente seca, tal vez porque era un fantasma y todo eso.

—hola, hijo de igneel— saludo la difunta maga de forma tranquila ante la mirada desencajada del pelirosa.

—¿Qué sucede primera?— pregunto Natsu haciendose a un lado para permitir entrar a mavis.

—Oh bueno….quiero hablar contigo….— fue la respuesta de mavis mientras miraba al dragonslayer de forma seria.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Al dia siguiente**

Era muy temprano en la ciudad de Magnolia, el cielo aun estaba ligeramente oscuro producto de que aun no amanecia totalmente sin embargo se podia ver a nuestro protagonista caminando muy tranquilamente por las calles aun empapadas despues de la tormenta de ayer, finalmente llego a su destino luego de caminar algunas calles.

El gremio fairy tail.

Noto en un instante que la puerta del gremio aun estaba cerrada con candado, señal de que Mira aun no llegaba a abrirlo, saco de entre sus ropas un duplicado de la llave cortesia de Mavis que lo tomo **Prestado** de Makarov, tratando de no hacer ruido alguno entro al gremio y cerro las puertas con sumo cuidado.

El lugar estaba totalmente vacio, tal cual como estaba planeado, se acerco con cuidado a la pizarra de misiones del cual aparecio Mavis convertida en una esfera de luz.

— ¿Listo?— pregunto la maestra en voz baja mientras hacia aparecer en las manos de Natsu un papel con algo impreso.

—Por supuesto…— respondio Natsu mientras daba una sonrisa infantil antes de subir por las escaleras hacia la oficina de Makarov.

Entro silenciosamente encontrandose al maestro de fairy tail, dormido con su cabeza sobre su escritorio y con un par de botellas de alcohol vacias junto a el.

—Jii-chan— susurro natsu moviendo un poco el hombro del maestro el cual solo se quejo entre sueños. —Jii-chan— volvio a insistir natsu moviendo al maestro el cual solo se volvio a quejar. —JII-CHAN— rugio natsu peridendo la paciencia mientras gritaba justamente sobre el odio de makarov.

—AHHHHHHHHHHHH— grito makarov poniendose de pie evidentemente asustado mientras buscaba al culpable de haberlo despertado tan temprano solo para encontrarse con Natsu de pie frente a su escritorio sonriendo de forma inocente. —Natsu— susurro el maestro en estado de shock al ver frente a el a su hijo mas destructivo, despues del reclamo de la primera no habia tenido momento de paz alguno y de hecho aun no sabia como encarar a Natsu.

—Yo jii-chan— saludo natsu sonriendo como siempre.

— ¿Qué diablos haces aquí tan temprano, todavia nisiquiera amanece?— pregunto makarov algo molesto por la forma tan poco ortodoxa en que habia sido despertado.

—Solo venia avisarte que me voy de mision— respondio natsu mientras le extendia una solicitud de un trabajo a makarov el cual estaba demasiado adormilado como para verla claramente.

—¿No te parece que es muy temprano?, Mira aun no llega y es quien toma el registro de las misiones, esperala y luego te vas— dijo makarov mientras soltaba un bostezo obviamente deseando volver a dormir.

—Lo siento viejo pero quiero regresar antes de que llegue Happy, solo dile a Mira que tome la mision y ya— respondio natsu de forma despreocupada.

—Si se trata de eso no veo problema alguno, ¿De que es la mision?— pregunto makarov tallando sus ojos a causa del sueño.

—Detendre a unos ladrones en una isla a unas horas de Hargeon— respondio natsu rapidamente ganando n guiño de makarov.

—De acuerdo, trata de no tardarte porque cuando regreses tu y yo tendremos una conversacion muy importante— ordeno makarov esta vez mas serio mientras veia como Natsu se daba la vuelta y caminaba hacia la salida.

—Adios Jii-chan…— susurro lo ultimo un poco mas triste antes de salir de l a oficina dejando algo confundido a makarov.

—Que raro, eso parecia ser una despedida muy larga, como si no tuviera la intencion de regresar…debe ser mi imaginacion— murmuro makarov para si mismo antes de volverse a dormir.

Natsu salio del gremio encontrandose con mavis en su forma de esfera de luz posandose sobre su hombro.

—¿Salio todo bien?— pregunto mavis mirando al niño de forma seria.

—Claro, el abuelo aun estaba medio dormido jejeje, no se daran cuenta de nada hasta que happy regrese— respondo Natsu comenzando a caminar.

—Para ese entonces ya estaremos en la isla Tenrou, andando— dijo mavis comenzando a levitar.

Natsu miro por su hombro aquel gremio que habia sido su hogar por tantos años.

—Hasta luego, les prometo que volvere algun dia— levantando su brazo en señal de despedida comenzo a correr sin mirar atrás.

El inicio de un largo viaje.

 **Esta historia continuara….**

 **Como Notaran este capitulo es casi una copia del capitulo de "El nuevo dios dragon" y una vez mas agradezco enormemente a Alex Hayden por dar si permiso para escribir esta obra basada en la suya, este capitulo fue casi exactos a los de Alex Hayden pero a partir de aquí comenzara a surgir mi toque personal ,espero que lo disfruten y no lo olviden que es un crossover entre Naruto y Fairy tail con Natsu como el prota, por cierto lamento la tardanza en actualizar ya que queria actualizar hoy, martes 11 de agosto en la mañana pero como tal vez algunos notaron hubo ciertas fallas con fanfiction por lo cual tube que esperar.**

 **Gracias por leer y hasta la proxima.**


	3. Chapter 3

**De tal Palo tal Astilla**

 **Cuando Natsu finalmente se hace hombre**

 **No soy dueño ni de naruto ni de fairy tail, ambas obras pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y a Hiro Mashima, cualquier insinuacion referente a cualquier otra franquicia tampoco me pertenece, pertenece a sus respectivos autores, solo lo Oc me pertenece, este fic esta basado en la obra de Alex Hayden con el permiso de dicho autor.**

 **Aquí esta el segundo capitulo de esta obra basada totalmente en la obra llamada "El nuevo dios dragon" escrita por Alex Hayden, con el permiso de este claro esta, muchos notaron que el prologo y el capitulo 1 estan casi hechos copia de los de Alex Hayden pero con mi propio estilo para escribir y algun par de toques, este segundo capitulo sera igual casi copia pero aquí comenzare a marcar diferencias cada vez mas notorias hasta finalmente poder diferenciarlo casi al 100% del fic de Alex ya que planeo respetar ciertos aspectos del suyo.**

 **Se que muchos se preguntaran porque a simple vista parece que actualizo mas seguido este fic que supuestamente es un pasatiempo, mas que mis otras historias, es muy simple, este fic a diferencia de los otros contiene shonen a un nivel menor, es menos pesado escribir los capitulos y todo eso, una vez mas ago un llamado a los autores para pedirles amablemente un concejo a la hora de narrar batallas, Amanecer de los reyes es un fic que me muero por actualizar pero las malditas batallas no me dejan, tengo completo el capitulo 6 pero eso de nada me sirve si no puedo completar el quinto capitulo por las batallas que posee.**

 **Otra cosita que me gustaria recalcar es que en este fic Natsu tiene una edad de 15 años, antes de que piensen que quiero hacer el tipico harem donde un niño pequeño folla con todas las chicas les aclaro que no es asi, no es mal concepto pero sencillamente ya es muy cliche, la principal razon por la que hice a natsu mas joven que la mayoria de los miembros del gremio era para darle un poco de justificacion a su personalidad, nadie me puede negar que muchos a los 15 años estando aun en el ultimo año de scundaria hicimos cosas dignas de niños de 10 años, ademas si lo piensan claramente no es tan desvalanceada la edad, Mirajane se podria decir que es la chica mayor entre las magas de fairy tail con 20 años de edad, solamente le lleva 5 años de edad a Natsu, un detalle interesante que me gustaria recalcar es que las edades en los mangas suelen ser muy inciertas, cuando mas edad tienes mas joven te ves y cuando mas joven eres mas viejo te ves.**

 **Un buen ejemplo podrian ser Ichigo Kurosaki de Bleach y Kaneki Ken de Tokyo Ghoul, teoricamente Kaneki es mayor que Ichigo ya que el ya esta en la universidad, sinceramente quien se ve mas grande.**

 **Otro detalle que me gustaria aclarar es que cuando llegue el momento en que personajes como Ryuzaki y Kaito aparezcan, cuando llegue el frio momento en que inevitablemente tengan que aparecer es que no tocaran ese Rock que muchos amamos, tocaran algo mas, no se como explicarlo….**

 **Freson, Maricon, Tortuoso.**

 **Exactamente algo asi, pero no me malinterpreten, no es que sea el tipico fanboy que critica a bandas "Populares" como One Direction y su tan conocido Rock Pop, la razon por la que hago esto es por el sencillo hecho de que amo demasiado los estilos de musica pesada como lo son el Hard Rock, Death Core, Heavy Metal entre muchos otros, ustedes saben a que me refiero, no me gustaria poner a algun personaje que toque tan maravillosa musica en una situacion en la cual Natsu lo va humillar de las peores formas posibles, puede sonar muy infantil pero es lo que creo.**

 **Advertencia: Este fic no es apto para cualquier audiencia, podria contener escenas explicitas no aptas para personas sensibles o en su defecto que no les gusten este tipo de lecturas, lenguaje ofensivo, violencia, toques de gore, insinuaciones ofensivas y cosas de este tipo, ademas podria contener escenas de indole sexual y consensual entre personajes que en la vida real serian menores de edad, ojo que no apoyo estas practicas, solo soy uno de tantos escritores en fanfiction, si eres una persona sensible o que no le gustan estas lecturas abstente de leer el fic y de dejar flames en los reviews.**

 **Por cierto aunque a simple vista lo parezca, aclaro rotundamente que esto no es un fairy tail Bashing.**

 **Seria todo por ahora y sin más que decir….**

 **Que empiece el Show**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Capitulo 2: Potencial.**

Era un nuevo y hermoso dia en la ciudad de Magnolia, desconocido para todos el mismo dia en que hace unas horas Natsu Dragneel partio para no volver en un tiempo indefinido, pero nadie sospecha en lo mas minimo, en estos momentos apenas es mas de medio dia, en cierto departamento perteneciente a cierta maga estelar que todos conocmos, dicha maga despertaba en su habitacion y se preparaba para un nuevo dia en el gremio que tanto amaba.

Lucy se miro al espejo ya bañada y arreglada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el dia anterior lo habia pasado genial en compañía de Ryuzaki, Kaito y Lisanna, incluso la terrible tormenta de ayer no les impidio pasar una agradable tarde que se convirtio en velada en un buen restaurante, pasaron el tiempo conversando y divirtiendose, sin embargo algo muy en el fondo de ella le impedia ser 100% feliz y la mantenia intranquila, como si estuviera haciendo algo mal, ¿Pero que?, nego con la cabeza ante esos pensamientos decidiendo que lo mejor era ir al gremio como siempre lo hacia, salio de su departamento y camino por las calles de magnolia rumbo a su destino.

— _Anoche me lo pase increible con Ryuzaki-kun y Lisanna parece que le gusto bastante Kaito, jejeje quiza no les tome mucho tiempo empezar a salir….¿Me pregunto que diria Natsu?_ — penso lucy tratando de imaginarse cual seria la reaccion del salamander al ver a su amiga de la infancia en brazos de una estrella de Rock. — _Aunque ahora que lo pienso…..Natsu ha estado muy raro ultimamente…..si no lo conociera mejor diria que esta celoso de Ryuzaki_ — tan pronto como esa linea de pensamientos paso por la mente de la Heartfilia esta estallo en carcajadas mientras todas las personas la miraban raro. — _Hahahahahaha que ridiculo, Natsu aun es tonto y un niño en esas cosas, jajaja incluso podria ser ese sentimiento que tienen los niños cuando les quitan las cosas, como cuando sus padres consiguen novias o algo asi…..supongo que hoy ire a un trabajo con el tratare de sacar el tema…..jajaja, ¿Natsu Celoso?, por el amor de dios que ridiculo fue siquiera pensarlo jaja_ — penso lucy haciendo un esfuerzo por controlar sus carcajadas ya que la gente comenzaba a mirarla como si hubiera perdido la cabeza, siguio caminando normalmente pero por su mente no pudo evitar que pasara cierto escenario romantico con su mejor amigo.

 **Fantasia de lucy**

Ella y Natsu salian de lo que parecia ser el estadio donde hasta hace unos momentos hubo un concierto, Natsu tenia una expresion de furia en su rostro mientras la llevaba en brazos aunque esta pataleaba para liberarse, tras de ellos se podia apreciar claramente a una ambulancia llevandose al vocalista de la banda del cual solo podia verse su silueta.

—Natsu, no tienes que preocuparte por Ryuzaki, incluso si nos hacemos novios nada va a cambiar, seguire siendo una maga de fairy tail, seguire siendo tu compañera de equipo, jamas te abandonaria— trato de explicarle lucy amablemente mientras trataba de que este la soltara.

— ¿Qué acaso no lo entiendes Lucy?— le pregunto natsu con una expresion llena de furia en su rostro soltandola y a su vez arrinconandola contra una pared sujetandola de las muñecas poniendo los cuerpos de ambos muy pegados.

—Natsu…. — jadeo la rubia con su respiracion entrecortada sintiendo claramente la respiracion entre cortada del pelirosa cuyo rostro estaba peligrosamente cerca del suyo.

—Yo no te quiero para que seas mi compañera, mi amiga ni nada de eso, yo te quiero como mujer, te amo demasiado y quiero que seas mia— confeso natsu muy directo y aprovechando el desconcierto de esta unio sus labios con los suyos en un acalorado beso.

—Natsu…detente…..— susurro la rubia tratando desesperadamente de quitarselo de encima pero estaba disfrutando demasiado la sensacion de los labios del chico sobre los suyos, lentamente comenzo a dejar de resisitirse mientras natsu le soltaba las muñecas y la tomaba por las caderas. —Natsu…..no debemos….no podemos….— susurro la heartfilia tratando de hacerlo entrar en razon en el momento que sintio que el chico dejaba sus labios para encaminarse a su cuello.

—Claro que podemos…— ordeno natsu sin dejar de degustar el cuello de su compañera la cual a pesar de seguirse quejando de que la dejara acariciaba sus cabellos rosas con las manos tratando de profundizar las caricias.

—Lu-chan…..lu-chan…..LU-CHAN—

 **Fin de la fantasia**

— ¿Quien?¿Como?¿Cuando?— exclamo lucy moviendo la cabeza algo tonta al darse cuenta de que su mejor amiga, Levy Mcgarden, se encontraba frente a ella con las manos en sus caderas y mirandola con algo de enojo.

—Bienvenida a la tierra de los vivos Lu-chan— gruño levy evidentemente molesta.

— ¿Eh? Hola Levy-chan, ¿Qué sucede?— pregunto la maga estelar confundida por la mirada de enojo que recibia de la maga de escritura.

—¿Qué sucede?, eso deberia preguntartelo yo, llevas parada frente al gremio por mas de 5 minutos con cara de boba, quise hablarte pero solo me ingnorabas— explico levy dandole una mirada acusadora.

En ese momento Lecy cayo en cuenta de que estaba de pie en medio de la calle frente al gremio por sabra dios cuanto tiempo.

—Gomene Levy-chan, estaba perdida en mis pensamientos jeje— se disculpo la rubia algo apenada. — _Por dios Lucy controlate, guarda esos pensamientos para cuando escribas, mira que pensar en esa clase de cosas con Natsu…el es Natsu despues de todo…..y eso nunca cambiara_ — penso lo ultimo Lucy con cierta tristeza y pesar sobre su corazon.

—Bueno ya, ahora si vamosnos para adentro, tienes que darme detalles de la cita, tu y lisanna, detalles sucios…— ordeno levy practicamente con una sonrisa picara y con voz de mando impropia de ella.

— _Maldita sea Gajeel, ya la estamos perdiendo…._ — penso la maga rubia con una gota tras su cabeza al notar que levy comenzaba a adoptar ciertas tendencias del dragonslayer de hierro.

Las dos magas entraron al gremio encontrando un ambiente inusualmente tranquilo, no habia peleas como siempre las habia, solo todos los magos en sus respectivos grupos charlando entre si, ambas saludaron a todos como era la costumbre antes de acercarse a la barra donde se encontraban Mirajane, Lisanna y para sorpresa de ambas Erza, bebiendo un tarro de cerveza y una rebanada de pastel con una expresion mas fria de lo normal en su bello rostro.

— _Erza enojada mas alcohol y más pastel, esto es muy malo_ — pensaron Lucy y Levy algo palidas y acercandose hacia las chicas con una expresion de evidente panico en sus rostros.

—¿Erza?, ¿Qué haces aqui?, no te esperabamos hasta mañana— pregunto lucy armandose de valor para preguntarle a la maga de la armadura la cual le dio una mirada mortal que hizo que lucy y levy soltaran un " **Eeeepppp** " mientras se abrazaban al mas puro estilo de natsu y gray.

—Eso tenia pensado….pero el estupido de jellal me dejo ahí porque **Los miembros de mi gremio estan atacando a otro gremio oscuro y necesitan de mi ayuda** — respondio erza con evidente sarcasmo y molestia en su voz, la mujer de cabellos rojos mentiria si dijera que su relacion con el maestro de **Crime Sorciere** era tan perfecta como ella tenia idealizado que seria, en especial cuando el hombre tenia su complejo emo de **Yo debo seguir redimiendo mis pecados y no merezco ser feli** usando cualquier excusa para evitar pasar tiempo con ella, algo molesta ante esos pensamientos dio un gran trago de su cerveza acabandosela de golpe. —Cana dame otra— ordeno erza a la maga de las cartas que estaba sentada en otra mesa con macao y wakaba.

Cana desde su lugar asintio mientras sacaba su barril para compartir el cual estaba junto a los 10 barriles que eran de su dotacion personal, tomo el tarro de erza y lo lleno de cerveza antes de entregarselo.

—No creo que eso sea muy saludable que digamos…— susurro lisanna con una gota tras su cabeza y poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de titania en señal de apoyo.

—Ya no la dejes beber mas…— susurro lucy a cana en voz baja mientras le daba algunos billetes.

—Mientras no use la fuerza te lo prometo— respondio cana igual en voz baja.

Era una ley no escrita que era muy respetada por todos los magos de fairy tail, no permitir que Erza se embriague, una erza enojada da miedo, una erza con exceso de azucar da terror, una erza borracha provoca panico, pero una erza con las tres cosas al mismo tiempo seria el fin para todo el gremio.

—Bueno, mejor dejemos de lado los temas tristes— dijo Mirajane queriendo cambiar de tema mientras aun mantenia su sonrisa eterna. —Mejor hablemos de cómo les fue en su cita doble, Lucy, Lisanna— pidio mirajane practicamente ansiosa de tener la informacion.

Las magas de fairy tail comenzaron a conversar amenamente de la mencionada cita y de miles de cosas mas que no tiene sentido alguno mencionar.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Mientras en el gremio las magas de fairy tail tienen su conversacion supuestamente adulta en otro punto de la ciudad, mas especificamente en el parque bajo la sombra de un arbol los miembros mas jovenes del gremio comienzan a experimentar los placeres y las decepciones del amor de una forma increiblemente mas madura de la que lo harian los mayores.

Un Romeo Conbolt de 13 años muy sonrojado, nervioso, tembloroso y ya de plano sudando a mares se encontraba mirando a una Wendy Marvell de 12 años que lo miraba con curiosidad y algo de inocencia.

—We…..we...Wendy….yo….yo….— intentoaba hablar Romeo tragando visiblemente y apretando el ramo de rosas que llevaba en su mano.

— ¿Si Romeo-kun?— pregunto la pequeña wendy con inocencia que hizo sonrojar aun mas al hijo de macao.

—Bueno…..yo…..tu…..tu me gustas wendy…..— dijo Romeo ya armandose finalmente de valor y confesando sus sentimientos a la peliazul. — ¿Quieres ser mi novia?— pregunto romeo mirandola expectante mientras extendia el ramo de rosas.

¿Cómo llegamos a esta situacion sacada de la pelicula ABC de amor?

Como todo joven que entra a la adolescencia Romeo estaba enamorado, mas especificamente enamorado de Wendy, ¿Cómo y cuando ocurrio?, despues de que los miembros de fairy tail regresaran de la isla Tenrou despues de 7 largos años, tomando en cuenta que la wendy que regreso tenia su edad de alguna forma resulto algo inevitable, pero como cualquier niño de esas edad Romeo aun tenia ciertas dudas e inseguridades que tenian que ser resueltas, afortunadamente el chico tuvo la suerte de contar con un padre medianamente responsable que al notar el extraño comportamiento de su hijo tuvo que darle **La charla** haciendo comprender un poco al joven sus sentimientos hacia la dragonslayer, esto lo llevo a tomar la conviccion de confesarle sus sentimientos a la maga, no se le ocurrio mejor escenario que un parque bajo la sombra de un arbol con un ramo de rosas.

—Ro…Romeo-kun…. ¿es enserio?— pregunto asombrada la hija de grandinee sin ser capaz de ocultar su sorpresa, ella jamas penso que Romeo tuviera sentimiento alguna hacia ella mas haya de la amistad, especialmente porque no recordaba haber hecho algo especial que llamara su atencion, no como lo habia intentado numerosas veces con **el** pero siempre fallando, mentiria si dijera que no apreciaba al jove, pero a pesar de ello su corazon ya pertenecia a otra persona, incluso si este aun no lo notaba, al ver como Romeo asentia furiosamente y con su cara roja como un tomate wendy solto un triste suspiro preparndose para lo que venia. —Yo….yo…de verdad lo siento mucho Romeo-kun, pero a mi me gusta otra persona— wendy tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no dejar escapar algunas lagrimas al ver como la cara del chico se tornaba en una mueca de tristeza, tal parece que el ya lo intuia. —Yo te aprecio mucho pero no de esa forma, para mi eres un gran amigo y no quiero que eso cambie entre nosotros…lo lamento mucho…— se disculpo wendy agachando la cabeza para no ver la expresion de tristeza que romeo tenia en su rostro.

—Es por Natsu-nii, ¿Cierto?— pregunto romeo apretando los puños y ojos para no tener que soltar algunas lagrimas. —Bueno….lo siento si te incomode…nos vemos luego wendy…..— acto seguido romeo salio corriendo tirando a medio camino el ramo de flores dejando a wendy sintiendose mal consigo mismo.

El amor muchas veces es una ruleta rusa donde aveces ganas y a veces pierdes, pero cuand se es niño y no se es un dragonslayer el dolor sana tarde o temprano, permitiendo que el corazon este listo para recibir un nuevo amor, buena suerte Romeo Conbolt porque hoy fuiste….es **cupido**.

Wendy por su parte comenzo a caminar por las calles de la ciudad con una expresion abatida en su rostro, mentalmente deseando que Charle regrese pronto de su visita con los Exceed, esta le dijo que regresaria por la tarde junto con Happy y Panterlily, deseaba que fuera pronto porque necesitaba alguien con quien hablar y que la escucharan, sin tener otro lugar al cual ir camino en direccion hacia el gremio.

No le tomo mas de una hora llegar a su destino donde sin decirle nada a nadie se acerco a la barra donde las demas chicas seguian conversando desde ya hace un buen rato, las magas enfocaron toda su atencion en ella al notar su estado deplorable de animo.

—Wendy….¿Estas bien?, ¿Qué sucede?— pregunto mirajane algo preocupada por el estado de animo de la niña.

—¿Wendy paso algo malo?— cuestiono lisanna a la pequeña, esta se mantuvo en silencio debatiendo mentalmente si decirles a las chicas lo que habia pasado, no es que no les tuviese confianza, eran sus amigas despues de todo, el problema es que ellas eran un poco….

—¿Alguien te hizo algo?, ¿Quién fue?, Lo ire a castrar ahora mismo— exclamo erza poniendose de pie con una expresion oscura en sus mejillas ya sonrojadas, a wendy no le tomo mucho notar que erza ya habia bebido un poco mas de la cuenta, el sonrojo en sus mejillas y el olor a cerveza entrando por su nariz superdesarrollada le dieron una respuesta muy clara.

—No erza-san, si debe castigar a alguien es a mi…..— la detuvo wendy con una expresion culpable en su rostro, ya habia sido mucho lastimar sentimentalmente a Romeo y no queria herirlo mas enviandole a una erza borracha.

—¿Qué sucedió Wendy?— pregunto lucy de forma mas tranquila siendo tal vez la persona mas normal del grupo y actuando como si de una hermana mayor se tratase.

Wendy se sintio un poco mas en confianza con lucy y despues de meditarlo un poco comenzo a relatarles todo lo ocurrido a las magas de fairy tail, omitiendo el hecho de que Romeo dijo el nombre de la persona que le gustaba y cuando termino se quedo en silencio esperando que las chicas dijeran algo las cuales tenian sus pensamientos propios al escuchar el relato de la dragonslayer del cielo.

— _Ahí va la pareja mas joven del gremio_ …..— penso mirajane con algo de tristeza ya que ella creia que todas sus parejas habian funcionado, ella y laxus, gray y juvia, erza y jellal, incluso su hermano y evergreen aunque esta ultima no fuese su persona favorita, era una lastima ya que por su mente habian pasado varios escenarios sacados de una pelicula romantica entre Romeo y Wendy ya que al ser los mas pequeños ella penso que se verian adorables.

— _¿Es enserio?, yo tarde casi una semana en convencer a Gajeel, todas excepto Juvia tardamos demasiado en convencer a los chicos y ella rechaza a Romeo…esto no es nada justo_ — penso levy algo molesta por la situacion.

— _Maldita sea…..Jellal se la pasa dandome excusas y Wendy rechaza a los chicos por capricho…_ — penso erza tan roja como una cereza como era su costumbre cuando se hablaba sobre estos temas, su estado alcoholizado no ayudaba en nada.

— _Ok la entiendo…..¿Pero de quien esta namorada?_ — penso lisanna un poco mas comprensiva que sus compañeras.

— _Puedo comprenderla hasta cierto punto, yo rechace a muchos chicos porque aun esperaba tener una oportunidad con Natsu…..que bueno de levy-chan me abrio los ojos_ — penso lucy con algo de lastima por la pequeña.

—Bueno Wendy….tal vez exageraste al rechazar a Romeo…— comenzo mirajane intentando **calmar la situacion** como la **doctora corazon** oficial de fairy tail.

—Al parecer el realmente te quiere…..— dijo esta vez levy deseando tener la suerte de wendy.

—Asi que yo creo que deberias darle una oportunidad…— aporto titania interiormente deseando que jellal hubiera sido tan directo como lo fue Romeo con wendy.

— ¿Quién sabe?, incluso podrias descubrir que el te gusta tambien— fue el turno de lisanna de aconcejar a wendy pensando en el chico que conocio el dia anterior. — _Y no persiguiendo algun imposible…_ — penso lo ultimo con cierta tristeza recordando ciertas cosas de su infancia que no queria recordar.

—Solo para darte cuenta que estabas obsesionada con la persona que erroneamente crees que te gusta— dijo lucy terminando el comentario de lisanna.

Cualquier persona con sentido comun se daria cuenta de que las chicas de forma inconsciente querian dejar salir sus problemas en la pequeña wendy, pero habia algo con lo que no contaban, la crianza de una dragona es muy diferente a la del humano promedio.

—Si, lo se— susurro wendy bajando su mirada haciendo sonreir a Mira y las chicas pensando que la habian hecho **Entrar en razon** pero fue en ese momento que la hija de grandinee levanto la cabeza mostrando una mirada llena de conviccion. —Pero Grandinee siempre me dijo que solo hiciera lo que mi corazon dictase, no creo que sea justo que salga con Romeo-kun cuando yo no siento esas cosas por el, el se merece alguien que si lo quiera, yo se que esa persona que me gusta es un imposible pero prefiero seguirlo intentando hasta que esa persona me diga que no quiere nada conmigo y no tratar de refugiarme en una persona que no me gusta, Grandinee se decepcionaria de mi si me comporto como una cobarde y no como una dragonslayer— wendy habia cerrado los ojos mientras apretaba las manos contra su vestido ya que se sentia algo avergonzada por gritar un discurso tan emotivo ya que muchos en el gremio la estaban mirando, los mayores sin duda con respeto y admiracion, al tener los ojos cerrados no pudo ver las caras de shock de sus amigas las cuales retrocedieron un par de pasos ya que las palabras de wendy las afectaron, mas de lo que elas esperaban, como si vieran una realidad que no querian enfrentar. —Asi que me rehuso a redirme con Natsu-san, al menos no por ahora— dijo wendy muy segura de si misma lo suficientemente alto como para que solo las magas la escucharon.

Las magas que rodeaban a la pequeña dragonslayer estaban en total estado de Shock por sus palabras, primero por saber de quien estaba enamorada, el peso de la culpa comenzo a caer sobre los hombros de las mujeres de forma estrepitosa ya que basicamente habian tratado de manipular a wendy para estar con Romeo cuando ella no lo veia como nada mas que un amigo, todo solo por sus propias frustraciones y envidias, ademas las palabras dichas por la joven afectaron profundamente a algunas de ellas que eran muy cercanas al dragonslayer de fuego, lo peor de todo es que Wendy a la tierna edad de 12 años demostro ser aun mas madura que todas ellas en el tema del amor aunque ellas ya no estaban muy alejadas de la edad de 20 años.

—Bueno me tengo que ir, ya es algo tarde y Charle ya debe haber llegado a casa, nos vemos— sin mas que decir wendy salio corriendo del gremio aun algo avergonzada inconsciente del estado depresivo en que habia dejado a las bellezas de fairy tail, estas duraron en un incomodo silencio por lo que parecieron ser horas.

—Rayos…somos unas personas horribles…..— susurro lucy agachando la mirada totalmente avergonzada de si misma. —Y no puedo evitar pensar que hice algo horrible— penso lo ultimo algo preocupada ya que llevaba teniendo esa horrible sensacion desde el dia anterior.

—Quiza hemos estado haciendo las cosas mal sin siquiera darnos cuenta…..parece ser que wendy es mucho mas madura que nosotras…. — aporto lisanna sin duda arrepentida por lo que estuvieron apunto de hacer, el silencio de sus compañeras era una señal de que estaban de acuerdo con ella. —Aunque jamas me imagine que ella estuviera enamorada de Natsu…..quiero decir…..natsu es….bueno el…..— la culpa devoraba internamente a la maga de take over y no encontraba las palabras para decirlo, sin embargo las palabras y la conviccion con las que wendy defendio sus sentimientos hacia el pelirosa calaron profundo dentro de lisanna, la hacian sentirse una completa cobarde pero no sabia porque.

—Hicimos algo horrible….quisimos que wendy hiciera lo que nosotras queriamos…..sin pensar en lo que ella sentia, alguien golpeeme— dijo erza con la mirada gacha en señal de remordimiento y con todo su estado de abriedad quedado en el olvido, ella no se los demostraba pero por su mente pasaron ciertos recuerdos con el dragonslayer de fuego y estos dolian, dolian mucho.

—Creo que yo exagere tambien…..queria que Romeo y Wendy salieran solo porque eran los mas pequeños…..oh dios soy una persona horrible…una egoista….— susurro mirajane particularmente afectada ya que ahora que lo pensaba sus motivos para emparejar al par de niños eran muy superficiales, eso la hacia sentir peor que basura. — _¿En que mas me habre equivocado?_ — reflexiono con la mirada en el piso antes de recordar ciertas ocasiones en que llego a aprovecharse un poco de la buena voluntad de natsu. —Oh dios mio…— susurro algo perturbada y sintiendose aun mas culpable que antes ya no solo con wendy.

—Mira tiene razon…..nos dejamos llevar por la envidia y queriamos obligar a wendy a hacer algo aunque no era lo correcto…..no hubiera sido justo para ninguno de los dos…por suerte Wendy es mucho mas fuerte que todas nosotras…— dijo levy con el remordimiento y la tristeza goteando en su voz con sus compañeras asintiendo y bajando la mirada, el remordimiento de levy se hizo mucho peor cuando miro por el rabillo a su mejor amiga, estaba trataba de contener las lagrimas mientras apretaba los puños, todo por culpa suya ya que ella se habia encargado de convencerla de que se olvidase de Natsu, basicamente habia visto a wendy hacer lo que ella no hizo. —Lu-chan….yo— levy queria disculparse con su mejor amiga cuando el sonido de las puertas del gremio abriendose la interrumpio, por esta entro ni mas ni menos que Happy totalmente alterado y soltando pequeñas lagrimas.

—TODOS…..NATSU HA DESAPARECIDO— grito el pequeño gato sollozando ganando la atencion de todo el gremio los cuales dejaron de hacer lo que hacian para enfocar su atencion en happy.

Gray el cual estaba sentado en una mesa alejada de todos en compañía de Juvia fue el primero en reaccionar acercandose hacia el gato el cual lloraba en el regazo de lucy que aun estaba petrificada por las palabras de la criatura.

—¿De que hablas happy?, ¿Qué sucedio?— pregunto gray ratando de mantener la calma para no alterar mas al gato azul.

—Natsu no esta…no lo encuentro por ningun lado…..lo busque por toda la ciudad PERO NO ESTA— grito entre sollozos el felino.

Obviamente la desesperacion del gato alarmo a los miembros del gremio pero antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada el maestro Makarov salio de su oficina tal vez para averiguar porque tanto escandalo.

—Hey mocosos, ¿Qué rayos esta pasando?— pregunto el maestro evidentemente molesto.

—Maestro, natsu no esta— exclamo lisanna con la preocupacion grabada en su rostro temiendo que algo malo pudo haberle pasado a su amigo de la infancia pero para sorpresa de esta y del resto del gremio el maestro no parecia estar preocupado en absoluto.

—¿Solo era eso?, descuiden, el esta bien…..— respondio makarov soltando un suspiro pensando que se trataba de algo mas grave.

—Maestro, ¿Cómo puede decirlo asi tan a la ligera?— gruño erza algo molesta por la respuesta del mago santo.

—Natsu salio por la madrugada de mision, vino a avisarme ya que queria regresar antes que happy pero parece que se retraso un poco— respondio makarov calmando casi a todos excepto a Mira y a happy el cual seguia llorando en el regazo de lucy.

Mirajane teniendo algun extraño presentimiento busco debajo de la barra el libro donde acostumbra registrar los Trabajos, espero pacientemente a que todos volvieran a sus asuntos menos las chicas en la barra, juvia y gray los cuales aun rodeaban al desconsolado happy.

—Maestro— llamo la **Demonio** interrumpiendo el camino de makarov por las escaleras.

— ¿Si?— pregunto makarov esperando a que la chica hablara.

— ¿A dónde fue Natsu de mision?— pregunto mira sabiendo que era la encargada de llevar un registro exacto de todas las misiones.

—Dijo que iba a una siala unas pocas horas de Hargeon, si no mal recuerdo iba a hacerse cargo de unos ladrones que han estado causando problemas, nada que Natsu no sea capaz de manejar— respondio makarov tratando de calmar a sus agremiados ya que era obvio que todos estaban preocupados por el mago de fuego pero al ver la cara de espanto que hizo mira intuyo que algo malo pasaba. —¿Ocurre algo Mira?— pregunto makarov mirando como la peliblanca mayor hojeaba una y otra vez el libro de las misiones.

— ¿Esta seguro que dijo que a hargeon?— pregunto mira desesperada mientras rebuscaba entre las paginas del libro, todo ante la atenta mirada de los que la rodeaban.

—Si….eso fue lo que me dijo cuando hable con el incluso me mostro una solicitud— aseguro makarov aun intrigado por la actitud de mirajane.

— ¿Mira?— pregunto erza algo preocupada por la actitud de su amiga y rival la cual tenia una expresion de espanto en su rostro.

— ¿Mira?— llamo esta vez lucy mirando como las manos de la mujer temblaban mientras hojeaba desesperadamente el libro.

—Hermana…. — susurro lisanna al ver a su hermana mayor actuar como una loca y tratando de hcaerla reaccionar sin resultado alguno.

— ¿Hargeon?, ¿Esta seguro que dijo Hargeon?— pregunto mira una vez mas mirando al maestro seriamente.

—Si Mirajane, estoy seguro de que dijo Hargeon— respondio el hombrecillo ya harto de la extraña actitud de su hija. — ¿Qué demonios pasa?— exigio saber makarov ya queriendo llegar al grano mientras la joven tenia una expresion de horror en su bello rostro.

.—No hemos recibido ningun pedido de Hargeon por mas de dos meses….— sentencio mira con voz temblorosa.

El gremio quedo en un silencio letal al escuchar la declaracion de la peliblanca, se podia escuchar claramente el sonido de los grillos.

—Erza, Lucy, Gray…a hargeon ahora— ordeno makarov con una expresion sombria mientras los tres magos mencionados salian corriendo a la estacion del tren para llegar al lugar mencionado lo mas rapido posible.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Tenrou**

—Creo que ya se dieron cuenta…..— susurro mavis sentada junto al dragonslayer de fuego el cual estba recargado sobre un arbol para poder descansar del horrible viaje en barco por el que paso para poder llegar aquí.

Mavis miraba junto a natsu una bola de cristal conectada a una lacrima espia que oculto en el gremio para poder espiarlos, pudo observar que por fin habian notado la ausencia de natsu y que este les habia mentido.

—Maestra Mavis, solo hay algo que no entiendo, ¿Por qué mentir sobre venir aqui?, ¿No hubiera sido mejor decirle al viejo que venia a entrenar con usted?, ¿Por qué tanto misterio?— pregunto Natsu algo confundido ganando la sonrisa de la rubia que sabia que le preguntaria eso.

—Digamoslo de esta forma hijo de Igneel, esto es un pequeño castigo para todo el gremio— respondio mavis con total calma.

— ¿Castigo?, ¿Porque?— pregunto aun mas confundido salamander.

—Porque han estado demasiado ocupados como para notar lo maravilloso que tienen asi que les estoy quitando algo importante para ver si asi saben apreciarlo— explico la maga estratega levantando uno de sus dedos.

—Ahora lo entiendo— exclamo natsu asombrndo un poco a mavis porque no penso que lo comprenderia tan pronto. —Eh de suponer que lo que sea que le quito al gremio lo trae con usted, ¿Puedo verlo?— pregunto natsu con una sonrisa infantil sacandole un goton tras la cabeza a la rubia.

— _¿Piensa que les robe un objeto?...creo que es mejor asi_ — penso la maga rubia soltando un suspiro. —No…..no puedes verlo…..— le respondio mavis ganando que natsu hiciera un puchero digno de un niño, la maestra tuvo que contenerse para no abrazarlo cual ojo de peluche antes de adoptar una actitud mas seria. —Ahora pasemos a los asuntos importantes hijo de igneel…—

—Natsu…..— interrumpio natsu de golpe ganando la mirada interrogante de mavis. —Mi nombre es Natsu…puede lalamrme asi si quiere maestra— dijo natsu sonriendo como el sabe.

—Esta bien…..pero solo si tu me llamas Mavis, maestra me hace sentir algo vieja…— le respondio mavis con una sonrisa que ocultaba el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Esta bien….mavis…— le respondio natsu sin dejar de sonreir.

—Como te decia, estas aquí con un solo, es algo que he pensado desde la primera vez que vinieron a Tenrou durnte su batalla contra Grimore Heart— comenzo mavis de forma seria ganando la mirada interrogante de Natsu.

—¿Algo en lo que has stado pensando?, ¿Qué es?— pregunto natsu con genuina curiosidad y algo mas de seriedad.

—Hay algo que muy pocosos saben, cuando adquiri esta forma de fantasma en el momento de mi muerte yo adquiri ciertas habilidades sensoriales incluso mas haya de las de Makarov, estas habilidades me permiten sentir el potencial de los magos, el poder magico que poseen, su segundo origen, el control que tienen sobre este, la velocidad a la que crece, incluso hasta que nivel puede llegar a crecer— explico mavis con cierto orgullo sobre sus poderes sensoriales mientras natsu la miraba con estrellas sobre sus ojos.

—¿Tu puedes sentir el potencial de las personas?, ¿Puedes sentir el mio?, vamos dime cual es, tal vez sea tan grande como el de gildarts— exclamo natsu emocionado y mirando con ojos de cachorro a la shodaime de fairy tail la cual trago saliva un poco ya que el chico tenia su rostro peligrosamente cerca del suyo.

—Calmate….te lo dire pero primero necesitas escucharme…..— hablo mavis acaloradamente desviando la mirada para ocultar su sonrojo. —Primero que nada tengo que explicarte un poco sobre que es el potencial, si bien en fairy tail hemos dicho que el poder **fisico** no lo es todo mientras luches con el poder de tus sentimientos eso no quiere decir que el poder y la habilidad no sean importantes, hay varias formas en las cuales podriamos clasificar a los magos ya que todo mundo tiene un talento oculto pero sin embargo empezaremos con lo mas basico, normalmente el poder magico de una persona va desarrollandose con el paso del tiempo conforme el mago va entrenando y ganando experiencia, sin embargo incluso contando con el segundo origen la mayoria de los magos llegan a ciertos limites donde las habilidades dejan de progresar, estan en el limite de su potencial y muy pocas personas son capaces de romper estos limites, entre estos ejemplos estan los dioses de Ishgar, cuando yo aun estaba con vida yo nunca pude sentir en Warrod Sequen un poencial mayor al de un mago de clase S pero el siguio entrenando y esforzando rompiendo estos limites en su potencial pero fueron años y años de someterse a entrenamientos mortales— mavis guardo silencio por unos momentos esperando a que el dragonslayer entendiera lo que estaba explicando, al ver que este asentia ella continuo hablando.

—Sin embargo existen varios tipos de potenciales, los que mas destacan son 3 tipos de potencial, las personas que nacen con un poder magico muy bajo pero que con el paso del tiepo, con entrenamiento y trabajo duro logran progresar como poderosos magos, luego estan los magos que nacen con un poder magico particularmente grande, estos magos normalmente progresan gracias a su poder aplastante y rara vez tienen control alguno sobre el ya que no lo necesitan, pueden liberar enormes cantidades de poder magico y con ellas vencer facilmente a la mayoria de sus rivales, finalmente estan los que podriamos llamar magos prodigios o genios, estos magos tiene lo mejor de ambas cosas, un poder magico enorme, bien controlado y entrenan al limite toda su vida, te confieso que en toda mi vida solo eh conocido un mago de este tipo que ademas de lo antes mencionado tenia muchos mas talentos, ese mago era Zeref— termino de explicar mavis de forma seria mientras natsu asentia tratando de digerir lo explicado por la maestra de fairy tail.

— ¿Qué clase de potencial poseo?— pregunto natsu de forma ansiosa y algo nervioso.

—A simple vista cuando senti tu potencial por primera vez estaba segura de que tenias un poco de ambos, tienes un poder magico considerablemente grande y este aun puede crecer un poco mas, tienes cierto talento en la lucha aunque siempre atacas sin pensar, si tuvieras un entrenamiento serio estoy casi segura de que en un año llegariamos a tus limites los cuales superan a los de esa maga llamada Erza Scarlet la cual igualmente ya esta cerca de sus limites, limites que como dije antes necesitan de un entrenamiento considerado inhumano si quieren ser rotos— termino de explicar mavis dejando a natsu totalmente asombrado.

— ¿Puedo llegar a ser mas fuerte que erza en tan poco tiempo?— pregunto natsu con la emocion practicamente reflejada en su rostro y ansioso de recibir el tan ansiado entrenamiento.

—Pero aun hay mas….— dijo mavis extendiendo la palma de su mano en señal de que se detuviera. —Como dije antes tu podrias llegar a ese nivel en tan solo un año, cuando llegues a ese nivel ya no podras seguir progresando, no por los metodos convencionales, pero lo que es extraño es que cuando enfoque aun mas mis habilidades sensoriales note algo extraño, una clase de pared que de alguna forma ha estado frenando tu potencial, la rapidez con la que aprendes, tu crecimiento fisico y el de tu poder magico, basicamente nunca has estado al 100%— la sentencia de mavis cayo como un valde de agua helada sobre el cuerpo del dragonslayer de fuego.

— ¿Nunca eh usado todo mi potencial?, ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?— pregunto natsu en estado total de shock ante la explicacion de mavis.

—No lo se, te confieso que nunca habia visto un caso similar al tuyo….pero de una cosa estoy segura…..si lograsemos tumbar esa pared que mantiene frenado tu potencial podriamos encontrar nuevos limites, tal vez incluso podrias llegar a igualar a gildarts— explico mavis asombrada incluso ella misma ya que el caso de natsu era sin duda peculiar.

— ¿Puedes abrir mi potencial?— pregunto natsu practicamente esperanzado y al borde del orgasmo mental ante la idea de poseer poderes comparables con los de su modelo a seguir.

—No te habria traido aquí si no supiera como…..— respondio mavis con una sonrisa astuta. —Es una tecnica que cree poco despues de adquirir mis habilidades sensoriales, esta tecnica basicamente puede bloquear las barreras que limitan el potencial de una persona pero esto solo funciona si se cumplen dos condiciones, esta tecnica no aumenta el poder, solo abre el potencial dormido por lo que si no se tiene un poder oculto no funcionara, la segunda condicion es resistir el dolor ya que esto puede ser mucho mas doloroso que el segundo origen— no hace falta decir que natsu palidecio cuando menciono que esa tecnica era aun mas dolorosa que el segundo origen, como olvidar la horrble sensacion que eso emitia cuando ultear lo hizo.

—Pero si eso me ayudara aser mas fuerte no me importa tener que soportar todo el dolor del mundo, no solo por mi, sino tambien por mis amigos…..— exclamo natsu con una mirada determinada que hizo sonreir a mavis.

—En ese caso preparate porque esto no sera nada facil— ordeno mavis mientras natsu asentia, las manos de mavis comenzaron a brillar de un extraño color azul oscuro. — ¿Estas listo?— pregunto mavis seriamente con sus pequeñas manos a centimetros del pecho de natsu.

—Mas que nunca— respondio el pelirosa de forma determinada antes de sentir como mavis tocaba su pecho. —AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH— grito natsu con una voz gutural como si lo estuvieran exorcisando mientras el brillo azul de la manos de mavis se extendia por tu todo su cuerpo.

—Resis te natsu…— susurro mavis mordiendose el labio aplicando mas poder en su tecnicas.

¡Boom!

—AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH— grito natsu desgarradoramente mientras el aura a su alrededor crecia haciendo un sonido similar al de un muro explotando.

— _Lo hemos logrado, hemos derribado el limite de su potencial_ — penso mavis usando sus poderes sensoriales y en efecto el limite de natsu se hizo mucho mas profundo, tal vez a la par de gildarts e incluso makarov, pero sin embargo noto que su tecnica aun no paraba, la tecnica normalmente frena automaticamente pero esta vez no estaba pasando. —No puede ser, ¿Otro limitante?— exclamo mavis en estado de shock antes de seguir aplicando aun mas poder.

¡Boom!

El aura azul alrededor de natsu volvio a crecer, este gritaba cada vez de forma mas bestial como si de un animal herido se tratare y a estas alturas mavis ya sudaba un poco, sin embargo su tecnica aun no se detenia.

—¿Qué demonios esta pasando?— gruño mavis al sentir como los limites de natsu volvian a crecer pero su tecnica aun no paraba.

¡Boom! ¡Boom! ¡Boom! ¡Boom! ¡Boom!

—AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH—

El grito de mavis y de natsu resono por toda la isla Tenrou antes de que esta fuera envuelta por un campo de energia, entonces todo se volvio oscuridad.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **N/A: Para esta escena escuchen el Opening 1 de Elfen Lied, no soy para nada un fan de esta serie ni de este opening, todo lo contrario, me produce una sensacion demasiado depresiva para mi gusto, ademas su letra no coincide demasiado para esta escena, sin embargo lamentablemente dicho opening fue la inspiracion para narrar esta escena que en mi mente parecia ser lo suficientemente profunda, como esas escenas tipo religiosas con una banda sonora incierta, el opening provoco ese extraño sentimiento de melancolia y tristesa que me ayudo un poco a escribir esto.**

 _Mavis parpadeo un par de veces al notar que ya no se encontraba en la isla Tenrou y aparentemente ya no se encontraba con Natsu, el lugar donde ahora se encontraba era extraño por decir lo menos, se sentia una sensacion pacifica muy dificil de explicar pero a su vez producia sentimientos de tristeza y soledad._

 _El lugar parecia estar en una zona monstañosa cercana al bosque, el cielo estaba totalmente despejado permitiendo que los rayos del sol iluminen todo el lugar, podia sentirse claramente la sensacion del pasto freso entre los pies, frente a ella estaba una montaña de tamaño pequeño pero dicha montaña estaba llena de flores de todo tipo, era una vision idilica que mantuvo a la maestra de fairy tail con la mirada perdida, en medio del campo de flores estaba un camino hecho con piedas, parecian ser escalones y por el contorno de este habia inumerables velas de color azul._

 _Algo curiosa la primera maestra de fairy tail comenzo a caminar por los escalones de piedra, sintiendo que algo en la cima de la montaña la estaba llamando, mientras caminaba fue notando con cada paso que de hecho la montaña era mucho mas grande de lo que parecia aprimera vista porque sintio que estaba caminando por horas por el pesado camino de piedra, era un milagro que sus pies no estuvieran sangrando._

— _¿Qué es eso?— se pregunto al mirar por el rabillo del ojo y pudo ver que a las lejanias de la montaña habia una casa, no muy grande pero tampoco muy pequeña, le recordaba de cierta forma a la casa de Natsu pero mucho mas grande y elaborada, ademas la casa estaba construida a pocos metros de un gran lago. — ¿Me pregunto quien vivira por aqui?— se pregunto mavis a si misma ya que este lugar parecia estar demasiado alejado de la civilizacion._

 _Sacudiendo su cabeza decidio que lo mejor era seguir por su camino, durante su caminata por los escalones de piedra se encontro algunas estatuas de angeles que normamente se encuentran en los cementerios en homenaje a los fallecidos, finalmente despues de varios minutos fue capaz de llegar a la cima._

— _Vesmos que s lo que hay por aqui— susurro mavis levantando la vista pero ante lo que vio solo pudosoltar un jadeo de terror mientras retrocedia unos pasos._

 _Era una tumba, mas que una tumba parecia un altar en honor a alguien, estaba la lapida muy bien construida y obviamente no se habian escatimado gastos en hacerla, a los lados de esta estaban dos estatuas de angeles custodiandola, a los alrededores de la tumba habia muchas flores, montones de flores, velas azules aromaticas, enroscado a lo largo de la lapida una cadena con el colgije de una joya azul, encima de dicha lapida habia un extraño sombrero de bruja y demas objetos de culto, sin embargo fueron dos detalles muynotorios que helaron la sangre de la primera maestra._

 _El primero era la foto del difunto que estaba enterrado aquí, mejor dicho la difunta, en la foto se puede ver el mismo paisaje en el que se encontraba ella en este mismo instante pero en dicho paisaje se encontraba una mujer de aproximadamente 27 años, tenia un cabello largo, lacio con puntas onduladas de un color rosa intenso y oscuro, su piel era tan blanca como la nieve, su rostro era tan bello que parecia haber sido tallado por los mismisimos angeles, tenia unos ojos negros como la noche con una mirada que reflejaba amor e inocencia tan pura que podrian ver la bondad oculta en la persona mas miserable, finalmente tenia una panza de embarazada de unos 8 meses sujetada por sus dos brazos mientras sonreia de oreja a oreja, vistiendo un vestido de maternidad blanco y por encima de los hombros un abrigo negro._

 _Mavis se quedo por lo que parecieron ser minutos observando la foto de la mujer y a su vez miraba el segundo detalle que helo totalmente su sangre, una placa de oro en la tumba que tenia escritas unas pocas palabras, suficientes para despertar el terror en su corazon._

 _ **Aquí descanza Natsumi Dragneel**_

 _ **Amada Esposa y Madre**_

 _ **Q.E.P.D.**_

— _¿Donde diablos estoy…..?— se pregunto mavis en estado de shock tratando de asimilar lo que estaba viendo._

— _Entre este mundo y el otro…..—_

 _Mavis solto un jadeo al escuchar una voz tras sus espaldas girando sobre sus talones y cayendo sobre su trasero encaro a la figura de gran altura que se encontraba tras de ella._

 **Esta historia continuara….**

 **Como Notaran este capitulo es casi una copia del capitulo de "El nuevo dios dragon" y una vez mas agradezco enormemente a Alex Hayden por dar si permiso para escribir esta obra basada en la suya, este capitulo fue casi exactos a los de Alex Hayden pero a partir de aquí comenzara a surgir mi toque personal, espero que lo disfruten y no lo olviden que es un crossover entre Naruto y Fairy tail con Natsu como el prota, espero con ansias sus comentarios, criticas, sugerencias y apoyo.**

 **Gracias por leer y hasta la proxima.**

 **Avances**

— **Se puede decir que soy n alma sin descanso, llevo mas de 800 años aqui—**

— **¿Por qué hacer todo esto a Natsu?— exigio saber mavis mirando de forma helada al hombre.**

— **Porque yo soy su…—**


	4. Chapter 4

**De tal Palo tal Astilla**

 **No soy dueño ni de naruto ni de fairy tail, ambas obras pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y a Hiro Mashima, cualquier insinuacion referente a cualquier otra franquicia tampoco me pertenece, pertenece a sus respectivos autores, solo lo Oc me pertenece, este fic esta basado en la obra de Alex Hayden con el permiso de dicho autor.**

 **Aquí esta el tercer capitulo de esta obra basada totalmente en la obra llamada "El nuevo dios dragon" escrita por Alex Hayden, con el permiso de este claro esta, muchos notaron que el prologo, el capitulo 2 y el capitulo 3 estan casi hechos copia de los de Alex Hayden pero con mi propio estilo para escribir y algun par de toques, este segundo capitulo sera igual casi copia pero aquí comenzare a marcar diferencias cada vez mas notorias hasta finalmente poder diferenciarlo casi al 100% del fic de Alex ya que planeo respetar ciertos aspectos del suyo.**

 **Uno de los cambios que hare es que tengo pensado poner el punto de vista de cada una de las magas que tengo pensado incluir en el harem, ya que me eh dado cuenta de que hasta ahora al igual que Alex Hayden solo eh puesto el punto de vista de Lucy y a decir verdad seria interesante poner el punto de vista de las otras magas, pero eso sera poco a poco.**

 **Advertencia: Este fic no es apto para cualquier audiencia, podria contener escenas explicitas no aptas para personas sensibles o en su defecto que no les gusten este tipo de lecturas, lenguaje ofensivo, violencia, toques de gore, insinuaciones ofensivas y cosas de este tipo, ademas podria contener escenas de indole sexual y consensual entre personajes que en la vida real serian menores de edad, ojo que no apoyo estas practicas, solo soy uno de tantos escritores en fanfiction, si eres una persona sensible o que no le gustan estas lecturas abstente de leer el fic y de dejar flames en los reviews.**

 **Por cierto aunque a simple vista lo parezca, aclaro rotundamente que esto no es un fairy tail Bashing.**

 **Seria todo por ahora y sin más que decir….**

 **Que empiece el Show**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **En el capitulo anterior.**

 _Mavis se quedo por lo que parecieron ser minutos observando la foto de la mujer y a su vez miraba el segundo detalle que helo totalmente su sangre, una placa de oro en la tumba que tenia escritas unas pocas palabras, suficientes para despertar el terror en su corazon._

 _ **Aquí descanza Natsumi Dragneel**_

 _ **Amada Esposa y Madre**_

 _ **Q.E.P.D.**_

— _¿Donde diablos estoy…..?— se pregunto mavis en estado de shock tratando de asimilar lo que estaba viendo._

— _Entre este mundo y el otro…..—_

 _Mavis solto un jadeo al escuchar una voz tras sus espaldas girando sobre sus talones y cayendo sobre su trasero encaro a la figura de gran altura que se encontraba tras de ella._

 **Capitulo 3: Un encuentro destinado.**

 _Cuando mavis encaro al sujeto misterioso que le hablo no pudo evitar enarcar la ceja ante su apariencia insualmente llamativa, era un hombre cuya aparente edad scilaba entre los 27 o 30 años, era bastante alto, llegando a medir el 1.90 metros de estatura, el hombre vestia unicamente unos pantalones negros hechos jirones y unas botas lo que le permitio apreciar su fisico el cual parecia ser esculpido por los mismos dioses, no era una montaña de musculos como el nieto de Makarov pero si era alguien con musculos bien marcados y fuertes, estaba lleno de tatuajes, algunos eran calaberas, otros dragones, otros demonios y algunos solamente marcas negras, su piel era palida como la piel de una serpiente, tenia el cabello rubio de punta mucho mas largo que el de Natsu con varios mechones cayendo sobre su rostro y otros enmarcando su cara, su rostro era afilado y con rasgos finos parecidos a los de un noble y finalmente tenia ojos azules tan profundos como el mar._

 _El hombre llevaba colgando a forma de mochila una gran canasta llena de flores e intrumentos de jardineria, en su brazo derecho cargaba un gran garrafon de agua y en el brazo izquierdo llevaba un costal de tierra._

 _Si bien antes Mavis se sentia perturbada por su situacion ahora podia decir con toda seguridad que estaba asustada, primero porrque no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando, solo queria desbloquear el potencial de Natsu para ayudarlo a ser mas fuerte, jamas se imagino que dicha accion la llevaria a una situacion tan rara, no sabia donde estaba, no tenia ni idea de donde estaba natsu, no sabia como habia llegado aquí, ademas tambien estaba el hombre rubio frente a ella, no sabia como explicarlo pero una cosa era segura, este hombre era peligroso, ridiculo si lo mirabas claramente, cualquiera con sentido comun diria que es solo un jardinero o alguien recien salido de la carcel, pero mavis podia sentir claramente la extraña sensacion que esta persona hemanaba, era un aura intimidante de poder y dominacion, la sensacion de poder puro que podria aplastar oceanos si el lo deceara, lo peor de todo era esa otra sensacion que hasta ahora no habia sentido en alguien que no fuera ella misma, la sensacion carente de vida, la sensacion de no tener un cuerpo, esa inconfundible sensacion cuando estas ante alguien que ya no esta vivo, mavis queria gritar, queria salir corriendo de ese lugar, ella podia ser la primera maestra de fairy tail, antigua alumna de Zeref y haber enfrentado situaciones peligrosas en el pasado pero esta situacion era demasiado incluso para ella, solo fue por su mente calculadora que fue capaz de manener el control de sus emociones._

— _Y yo que pense que jamas volveria a ver algo por estos lugares, no se si emocionarme o preocuparme— susurro el hombre rubio de forma carente de emociones._

— _¿Dónde estoy y quien eres tu?— pregunto mavis de forma seria tratando de mantener la calma._

— _Estamos en lo que podriamos llamar el purgatorio, mi purgatorio personal para ser mas especificos, de hecho, ¿Yo deberia preguntarte que haces aqui?, en cuanto a mi nombre, me han llamado de muchas formas pero por ahora tu llamame Naruto— hablo de forma tranquila naruto._

 _Obviamente la mencion del_ _ **Purgatorio**_ _alarmo visiblemente a mavis, todo mundo habia escuchado alguna vez en su vida la mencion del Purgatorio sin importar de que religion se tratase, el lugar intermedio entre el mundo de los vivos y el mundo de lo muertos, donde las almas que no han obtenido el descanso eterno pasan la eternidad sin poder alcanzar la paz, se cree incluso que dicho lugar en un enlace con el mundo de los vivos y que de ahí han derivado todas las historias de fantasmas, la mencion de que ahora se encontraba en dicho lugar alarmo en gran medido a la rubia de ojos verdes ya que si bien era muy conciente de que ya estaba muerta y que tarde o temprano su espiritu tendria que ir al otro mundo jamas penso que eso ocurriria tan pronto y mucho menos en un momento tan poco oportuno._

— _¿Pero como diablos fue que llegue aqui?, Llevo mucho tiempo siendo un fantasma y jamas habia pisado en toda mi no vida el purgatorio— pregunto Mavis confundida y asustada mientras Naruto solamente la miraba con monotonia._

— _Escucha mocosa yo normalmente jamas ayudaria a un desconocido cuyas intenciones desconozco pero se podria decir que al igual que tu soy un alma que aun no obtiene el descanzo eterno, llevo en este lugar mas de 800 años y sin embargo jamas habia visto a otra alma por aquí, por eso este es mi Purgatorio personal, tu no deverias estar aquí asi que te ayudare solo para saber que diablos pasa aqui— sin darle tiempo si quiera a mavis de responder Naruto se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de la pequeña rubia posando su mano derecha sobre su cabeza._

 _Un brillo blanco emano del cuerpo de mavis por lo que parecieron ser horas, Naruto vio todos y cada uno de sus recuerdos con cada uno provocando que en su rostro apareciera una expresion de shock, podia sentir claramente su corazon acelerandose al mil por hora, su respiracion era pesada y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que las lagrimas no salieron de sus orbes azules._

— _¿Qué fue eso?— pregunto mavis al notar la expresion de shock de naruto mientras este retiraba la mano de su cabeza._

— _Sera mejor que hablemos en otro lugar, tu y yo tendremos una larga conversacion— ordeno naruto de forma seria comenzando a caminar pero se detuvo a tan solo unos pasos al notar que mavis no lo seguia, miro sobre su hombro y vio que la pequeña maga de ojos verdes estaba cruzada de brazos y mirandolo de forma fria._

— _Tu eres un desconocido, en medio de un lugar desconocido y cuyas intenciones igual son desconocidas, ¿Quién crees que soy como para seguirte asi no mas porque si?— pregunto mevis enarcando una ceja con genuina curiosidad._

— _Pensamientos muy logicos pero tienes dos poderosos motivos para seguirme, el numero uno es que yo soy la unica alma dentro de esta dimension que puede darte las respuestas que necesitas para salir de aquí, la segunda y mas importante razon que tienes para seguirme es que si no vienes por la buena tendra que ser por las malas y creeme que no quieres verme actuando por las malas, ¿Te quedo claro Mavis Vermilion?— pregunto naruto de forma tan helada que helaria el alma del hombre mas valiente mientras comenzaba a hemanar un aura de poder que estremecio a la propia mavis._

— _Bien….te seguire…— gruño mavis de mala gana y con el ceño fruncido pero interiormente aterrada por el poder de este sujeto. —Tiene un poder increible, me atreveria a decir que es igual de peligroso que Zeref…..no…este sujeto puede ser incluso mas peligroso que el…..Ademas, ¿Cómo diablos supo mi nombre?, jamas se lo mencione—penso mavis entrecerrando los ojos mientras seguia al hombre rubio hasta la extraña cabaña que vio un rato antes._

 _Al entrar la primera maestra de fairy tail no pudo evitar sorprenderse ligeramente ante lo que vio, la cabaña a pesar de tener exteriormente un ambiente rustico o desaliñado interiormente tenía un ambiente totalmente hogareño, una sala de estar con 3 sillones alrededor de una mesa, unas escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso y desde ahí mismo podia ver la cocina la cual tambien parecia tener cierto toque tipico de un hogar familiar, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no jadear cuando miro hacia las paredes y pudo ver varias fotos particulares pero algunas de ellas le llamaron mas la atencion que otras._

 _Una de las más llamativas era una foto de Naruto bastante más joven que el que esta frente a ella, en ella no parecia tener mas de 5 años de edad, a diferencia de la mirada fria y carente de emociones que tenia desde que se encontro con el en esta foto tenia una enorme sonrisa y una mirada llena de vida y felicidad, mirada que le recordaba a alguien pero no recordaba muy bien a quien, en esa foto llevaba sobre su frente una extraña banda con una placa metalica y el simbolo de una hoja, estaba acompañado de tres personas, un niño de su misma edad de cabellos negros de punta, piel palida y ojos negros, llevaba un extraño ventilador en su ropa y tenia sobre su cabeza la misma banda, otra niña de su misma edad de pelo naranja corto, piel blanca, ojos color miel y llevaba la misma banda sobre su cabeza, finalmente con ellos iba un hombre adulto de cabello negro, piel bronceada y ojos verdes, vestia un extraño uniforme que consistia en ropa azul y un chaleco, llevaba la misma banda con el simbolo de la hoja._

 _Otra foto que atrapo el interes de Mavis fue una foto de un naruto ya mas grande, quiza de unos 14 años, a diferencia de la anterior foto esta vez ya tenia una expresion fria e indiferente, en su mirada podia verse claramente el odio y los deseos oscuros, llevaba el extraño uniforme de chaleco y ropa azul._

 _La tercera foto que desperto su curiosidad fue la de un naruto de 18 años crodeado de personas con cara de gente que no parecian ser muy buenas personas, el ahora vestia pantalon negro ajustado, botas negras de combate y un abrigo negro y largo hecho jirones acompañado de una bufanda blanca, la banda sobre su frente tenia el simbolo de la hoja atraezado._

 _La cuarta foto que a diferencia de las otras helo la sangre de mavis era la foto de naruto con 25 años, con una expresion pacifica sobre su rostro, sin la banda metalica sobre su cabeza, abrazado de la misma mujer que habia visto en la foto de la tumba, esta sonreia enormemente mientras ambos se miraban con profundo amor y adoracion mutua._

 _Finalmente la foto que la dejo totalmente aterrorizada fue la de naruto y la mujer abrazados sobre una cama, esta vez naruto tenia una expresion triste en su rostro mientras que la mujer tenia profundas ojeras sobre sus ojos, tenia el rostro demacrado y una expresion de felicidad pero a su vez de total agotamiento, como si estuviera en sus ultimos momentos, entre ambas personas se podia ver la imagen de un bebe, de piel blanca y pelo rosa algo puntiagudo, un ser que a pesar de ser un bebe, la maga rubia reconoceria en donde fuera, ese bebe era Natsu Dragneel._

— _Esta es mi casa, creo que aquí podremos hablar sin problemas Mavis Vermilion— dijo naruto sacando de su transe a mavis, al ver que esta habia quedado helada mientras veia las fotos de su pared supo que esta no seria una conversacion facil._

— _Ya estamos aquí como querias asi que ahora responde mis preguntas, ¿Dónde estamos?, ¿Quién diablos eres tu?, ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?, ¿Quién es la mujer en esa foto?, ¿Quién es ese bebe?— a juzgar por su respiracion entrecortada y su profundo ceño fruncido era obvio que mavis no estaba nada calmada aunque estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no demostrarlo, la pequeña hada hubiera seguido despotricando preguntas de no ser porque naruto extendio su palma frente a su cara en señal de que se callara._

— _No llegaremos a ningun lado si me exiges respuestas asi como asi, primero necesitas calmarte, sentarte y podremos hablar asi que callate, sientate y yo respondere a tus dudas— ordeno naruto una vez mas con tono helado que estremecio de cierta forma a la rubia, esta tomo un par de respiraciones forzandose a calmarse, sabiendo que gritando no llegaria a ningun lado, ya mas calmada tomo asiento en uno de los sofas._

 _Naruto igualmente se sento quedandoen el sofa que estaba frente a mavis, chasqueo los dedos y para sorpresa de ella aparecio una bandeja con una taza llena de te y una con café, dos teteras llenas de estos liquidos, varias galletas y panes de distintos tipos._

— _¿No se supone que estamos en el purgatorio?, tengo entendido que los fantasmas no tenemos la necesidad de comer o beber— cuestiono mavis enarcando una ceja y tomando de forma vacilante la taza de Te que para su sorpresa sabia delicioso, tan delicioso como ningun otro que haya probado._

— _Digamos que es una de las pocas ventajas que tiene estar aquí de por vida, tarde o temprano descubres cosas muy interesantes, hacer aparecer la comida es una de ellas, el secreto de ese Te de hiervas esta en que yo mismo planto y cuido de todas y cada una de ellas, lo mismo con este cafe— respondio naruto encogiendose en hombros mientras daba un sorbo a su taza de café. —Bueno ya que estamos mas calmados te dare las respuestas que tanto buscas pero si empiezas a gritar y sobrereaccionar me largo de aquí y te las arreglas como puedas— dijo naruto de forma seria tomando una de las galletas y remojandola en su café._

 _Mavis se tomo el tiempo de reflexionar sobre su situacion, basicamente no tenia mas remedio que hacerle caso a esta persona ya que estaba atrapada en un mundo entre la vida y la muerte, naruto era la unica fuente viable de respuestas, obviamente las fotos en las paredes, la tumba y todas las demas cosas que habia experimentado desde que llego aquí tenian los engranajes de su cabeza trabajando al mil por hora, una cosa era segura, toddo esto tenia relacion con el niño al que habia tratado de ayudar, Natsu Dragneel, este hombre tenia las respuestas que buscaba pero era obvio que no era una persona muy paciente, ademas las fotos, su forma de ser y el hecho de que era un alma que no encontraba la paz eran obvios indicios de que habia tenido un horrible pasado pero a pesar de todo no parecia ser mala persona, sin tener mas opciones decidio que lo mejor de todo era calmarse y poner en orden la prioridad de sus dudas._

— _Primera pregunta, ¿Dónde estoy y como llegue aqui?— pregunto mavis de forma tranquila, eran dos de las preguntas que necesitaba con mayor urgencia._

— _Como te dije antes tu estas entre este mundo y el otro entre el mundo de los vivos y el de los muertos, esta dimension es mi Purgatorio personal, a diferencia del purgatorio normal donde van todas las almas que no obtuvieron el descanso eterno, en este purgatorio habita unicamente mi alma, yo llegue aquí hace mas de 800 años despues de haber muerto en una terrible batalla— la respuesta de naruto fue clara y contundente pero en su mirada se podia apreciar un rastro de tristeza._

 _Mavis se quedo sumida en sus pensamientos por esa respuesta, no podia evitar sentir simpatia por Naruto ya que estar solo por mas de 800 años no debia ser algo facil, ella a pesar de que era un fantasma que vivia sola en Tenrou por lo menos tenia la compañía de los animales o en su defecto podia salir de la isla y observar a las personas, el propio zeref a pesar de odiar el contacto humano por lo menos lo mantenia cuerdo encontrarse accidentalmente con una persona o dos, pero naruto no tenia ni una ni otra, estaba solo y abandonado en una dimension deshabitada y por mas de 800 años, se preguntaba como pudo haberlo soportado y como es que mantenia la cordura._

— _En cuanto a como llegaste aquí fue a causa de Natsu Dragneel…..—_

— _Un momento, ¿Cómo sabes sobre Natsu?, no recuerdo haberlo mencionado— interrumpio mavis causando que una vena se comenzara a hinchar sobre la frente de naruto._

— _Cuando toque tu cabeza en la tumba yo vi todos y cada uno de tus recuerdos, de ahí que sepa sobre natsu e incluso tu nombre— respondio naruto causando que los ojos de mavis se abrieran como platos._

 _Obviamente la primera maestra no estaba contenta con el hecho de que alguien tenga el poder de ver los recuerdos de otro con esa facilidad, era un poder muy peligroso, ademas tampoco estaba contenta con saber que este hombre habia visto todos y cada uno de sus recuerdos, si el realmente habia visto todos sus recuerdos entonces el sabia tambien los secretos mas oscuros de fairy tail, incluyendo_ _ **eso**_ _que esta oculto en el sotano del gremio, sin embargo en su situacion eso poco o nada importaba._

— _Como yo decia antes de ser interrumpido de forma tan grosera…..— gruño naruto de forma molesta y con evidente fastidio en su mirada, a estas alturas la impaciencia del hombre comenzaba a parecerle muy familiar a mavis. —La razon por la que estas aquí es Natsu Dragneel, cuando tu usaste esa tecnica extraña con la que rompiste los bloqueos que limitaban su potencial despertaste la esencia perdida de su alma, dicha esencia resono con mi poder abriendo un agujero espacio tiempo que te arrastro hacia aquí, en pocas palabas fue algo parecido a un proceso de comunicación donde tu fuiste el_ _ **receptor**_ _, yo el_ _ **emisor**_ _y Natsu el_ _ **medio**_ _por que se abrio la brecha espacio tiempo— explico naruto con palabras sencillas que dejaban muy en claro lo que habia pasado._

 _Mavis no era precisamente un genio en tecnicas espacio tiempo ya que estas no son nada comunes, la magia de_ _ **Espiritus Celestiales**_ _, la magia del_ _ **Reequipo**_ _, y las magias de_ _ **Teletransportacion**_ _usadas por el actualmente mago de fairy tail,_ _ **Mest Gryder**_ _y el difunto padre de Gray,_ _ **Silver Fullbuster**_ _, ademas de estas magias anteriores Mavis realmente no tenia mucho conocimiento sobre el espacio tiempo, pero sin embargo la explicacion dada por naruto le sonaba totalmente logica, de cierta forma le recordaba a lo que ocurrio con Edoras según le habia contado Makarov._

— _A decir verdad debo darte mucho credito por eso, yo cree esos limitantes dentro de Natsu a nivel espiritual, fisico e incluso genetico cuando el era tan solo un bebe, eran irrompibles a un punto en que un maestro de sellado podria pasar toda su vida investigando y jamas descubriria como romperlos pero tu tecnica fue capaz de romper todos y cada uno de ellos al primer intnento, no se si elogiarte o preocuparme— dijo naruto de repente y con una expresion muy seria en su rostro._

 _Mavis se quedo paralizada por lo que parecieron ser horas, tratando de asimilar lo que habia escuchado, cuando finalmente lo asimilo estallo en colera mas que justificada._

— _¿Tu pusiste esos horribles limitantes dentro de natsu?, ¿Cuándo era un bebe?, ¿Qué clase de persona eres?, pudiste haber matado a ese pobre niño al no prmitirle florecer al maximo nivel, ERES UN SER DESPRECIABLE— rugio mavis con una mirada de rabia pura mientras apretaba su largo vestido con sus pequeñas manos y tenia la mirada hacia el piso._

 _Levanto la mirada para encarar al hombre que basicamente habia convertido a Natsu en una sombra de su propio ser, pero cuando lo hizo vio algo que no se esperaba, Naruto, aquel hombre que hasta ahora no habia mostrado sentimiento alguno que no fuera la indiferencia o la frialdad, estaba llorando, con una expresion de dolor, odio hacia el mismo y remordmimiento puro en su mirada mientras apretaba los puños al punto que estos comenzaban a sangrar, era obvio incluso para mavis que si naruto limito el potencial de natsu, el estaba arrepentido desde el fondo de su corazon._

— _Lo hice para protegerle…— susurro naruto en voz baja pero el no sonaba muy convencido de sus prpias palabras._

— _¿Para protegerle?— pregunto mavis incredula y confundida._

— _Me preguntaste quien es esa mujer de las fotos, ¿No?, bien te respondere…el nombre de esta mujer es Natsumi Dragneel, la mujer a la que mas eh amado en toda mi vida y el bebe de esas fotos es Natsu Dragneel, su hijo y lo que fue para ella su mayor tesoro…..— con cada palabra naruto soltaba mas y mas lagrimas, haciendo el gran esfuerzo de que su voz no se quebrara._

 _Mavis quedo palida y con un nudo sobre su garganta al escuchar esas palabras carentes de sentido, no podia creerlo ya que no tenia sentido alguno, pero el parecido de la mujer y el propio Natsu eran inegables, como dos gotas de agua, ademas de ver al hombre destruido emocionalmente por haber perdido las cosas que mas amaba era una prueba inegable._

— _¿Un momento?, Esa mujer fue lo que mas amabas y ella fue la madre de Natsu, ¿Eso quiere decir que….?— cuestiono mavis con un nudo en su garganta y una expresion de miedo en su rostro._

— _Asi es Mavis Vermilion, dejame presentarme adecuadamente, mi nombre es Naruto Dragneel y soy difunto el padre biologico de Natsu Dragneel…— todo quedo en un silencio letal despues de eso._

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hargeon**

 **El mismo dia del escape**

Ya habian pasado varias horas desde que el grupo de magos de fairy tail habian llegado a hargeon buscando desesperadamente y hasta por debajo de las piedras al perdido Dragonslayer de fuego, el grupo formado por Erza, Lucy y Gray no habia escatimado en esfuerzos para encontrar a Natso con la propia erza llegando tan lejos como para contener su impaciencia y no golpear a las personas cuando no contestaban rapido sus preguntas, lamentablemente no habian encontrado ningun rastro importante del dragonslayer.

Habian pasado hora tras hora buscandolo por todos los lugares que el dragonslayer visitaria, restaurantes, parques de diversiones, incluso la carcel ya que por sus tendencias destructores bien pudieron haberlo arrestado como tantas veces en el pasado pero en ninguno de estos lugares no habian visto ni un pelo de salamander cuando comenzaba a caer la noche.

Personas decian haberlo visto pero hasta ahí, nadie sabia que rumbo habia tomado, la pista mas reveladora fue en uno de los puertos donde preguntaron a los pescadores si habian visto al mago de fuego incluso enseñando una foto suya, estos solo les dijeron que habia ido al puerto que estaba al otro lado de la ciudad y si hubieran esperado unos momentos habrian notado que todos los que estaban contando billetes y murmurando cosas sobre lo bueno que era hacer negocios con Salamander, cuando llegaron al puerto en el lado opuesto de la ciudad tampoco obtuvieron la respuesta esperada, solo se les dijo que natsu habia tomado un pequeño barco con rumbo totalmente desconocido y de nuevo si hubieran esperado el tiempo suficiente habrian visto a las personas contando billetes.

Despues de eso habian llegado a la conclusion de que la mejor forma de buscarlo era llamar a Gajeel, Laxus o Wendy ya que estos al ser dragonslayers podrian usar su olfato superdesarrollado y seguir su rastro, Lucy y Gray habian ido a conseguir alguna lacrima de comunicación con la esperanza de cmunicarse al gremio y poder llamar a los dragonslayer lo mas rapido posible antes de que el viento se llevara el rastro, por su parte erza habia dicho que tenia otros asuntos que atender lo que nos lleva a la situacion actual.

En la barra de un Bar de mala muerte Erza Scarlet se encontraba desahogando sus frustraciones de una forma que se estaba volviendo demasiado comun para gusto de los miembros de fairy tail, la mujer de cabello escarlata vistiendo unicamente su ropa casual se encontraba bebiendo en grandes cantidades, su ojo bueno rojo de tanto llorar y con el rastro de lagrimas secas sobre su mejilla.

— _Maldita sea… ¿Dónde estas Natsu?_ — penso la joven apretando sus puños en señal de impotencia y dando un gran trago a su botella, la principal razon por la que habia venido aquí era porque no le gusta que sus compañeros de gremio la vean llorar y no queria que precisamente Lucy o Gray la vieran llorar.

— _Erza pertenece a fairy tail, no puedes tenerla_ —

— _Vaya, ¿Qué estas haciendo?, Tenemos que volver y hacer un trabajo, o no podremos pagar el alquiler de este mes, el alquiler de Lucy, eso es_ —

— _Erza, yo taampoco se nada de ti pero… ¡Puedo ganarte!_ —

— _Erza….ella estaba llorando….y su voz temblaba…..yo no quiero verla asi, ella debe ser fuerte y valiente, quiero que ella sea como siempre, cuando despierte de esta pesadilla, ¡Luchare!_ —

—Maldita sea…..— gruño erza con nuevas lagrimas saliendo de su ojo y dando otro gran sorboa la botella hasta terminar con ella. —Cantinero, dame otra— ordeno erza con sus mejillas ya sonrojadas y voz algo ronca producto de el exceso de bebida.

—Ya bebiste demasiado y ya pronto voy a cerrar, pagame y vete a casa— dijo el cantinero con voz tranquila mientras limpiaba unos vasos con su trapo, el pobre hombre cayo al suelo ya que su estomago fue golpeado con una bolsa llena de dinero.

—Ese es mi maldito problema, hay dinero suficiente para lo que eh consumido y otras dos botellas, damelas y me largo de aqui—gruño Titania con una mirada llena de rabia apunto de soltar sus frustraciones contra el pobre cantinero el cual sabiamente tomo el dinero y entrego las dos botellas a la poderosa maga, esta salio con paso tembloroso del Bar y bebiendo algo del liquido amargo. — _Natsu….por favor vuelve….vuelve conmigo onegai…_ — fue el ultimo pensamiento que cruzo por la mente de titania antes de caer inconsciente a una calles del bar.

En ese momento llego Gray que llevaba ya algunas horas buscando a su compañera de equipo y solo pudo negar con la cabeza al ver el tan deplorable estado en que se encontraba la temida y respetada Reina de las hadas antes de tomarla en brazos para llevarla al hotel donde se hospedaban.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **De vuelta al Purgatorio**

 _Pocas cosas podian sacar de alance a la famosisima maga estratega tambien conocida como la primera maestra de fairy tail, Mavis Vermilion, esta situacion era una de ellas, la pequeña fantasma miraba con sus ojos tan grandes como globos al ahora conocido como Naruto Dragneel con una expresion de incredulidad en su angelical rostro, ella no podia creerlo, mejor dicho no queria creerlo ya que era imposible, este hombre era el padre de Natsu, era imposible, el mismo habia dicho que llevaba 800 años de muerto, muchos siglos mas del nacimiento de Zeref, no habia manera, pero la evidencia era contundente, Natsu era una perfecta combinacion de ambos padres, la mujer de pelo rosa y Naruto, su cabello, su sonrisa, sus ojos, todo era de la mujer, su peinado de punta aunque mas corto, su impaciencia, su fisico, todo eso era de Naruto, no cabia duda alguna pero esto abrio la puerta a demasiadas preguntas nuevas._

— _¿Cómo puede ser posible?, Llevas mas de 800 años de muerto, dudo que Natsu tenga mas de 18 o 19 años, el…—_

— _15 años, natsu tiene 15 años y disculpame por interrumpirte— interrumpio naruto no sin antes disculparse para no sonar como un hipocrita mientras mavis lo miraba con algo de confusion._

— _¿15 años?, tiene que ser una broma, es demasiado grande como para tener esa edad, practicamente me estad diciendo que aun esta en la adolescencia— dijo mavis con evidente incredulidad pero la expresion de naruto le decia que no estaba bromeando._

— _Como una madre primeriza mi esposa fue muy sobreprotectora a pesar de que solo lo tuvo unos dias, ese reloj detrás de ti lo creo con su magia, en el puedes ver su edad biologica e inclusp osee un detector que permite saber si es el en caso de que se perdiera ademas de funcionar como un buen juguete, ademas estoy seguro de ello porque su apariencia actual que vi en tus recuerdos es la misma que yo enia a los 15 años ya que tanto yo com ciertos antepasados mios tuvimos un desarrollo fisico particularmente rapido— mavis miro el lugar donde señalaba naruto y efectivamente pudo ver un extraño reloj con figuras de payaso que marcaba una edad de 15 años._

— _Eso no explica el porque si tu tienes 800 años de muerto Natsu esta en nuestra epoca— dijo mavis aun con dudas sobre la situacion._

— _La razon de ello fue porque justo despues de que llene su cuerpo de limitadores lo selle en lo mas profundo del bosque y deduzco qe muchos siglos despues fue encontrado por esa criatura llamada Igneel, no pudo quedar en mejores manos ya que muchas veces los dragones puede ser mejores padre que los propios humanos— explico naruto disipando muchas de las dudas de mavis pero generando una que aun no podia entender._

— _Aun asi eso no me explica, ¿Por qué pasar por todo esto solo para mantener los poderes limitados de tu propio hijo?, ¿Qué ocurrio que te forzo a llegar a esos extremos?— pregunto mavis con toda la curiosidad ya que habia llegado a la conclusion de que naruto se preocupaba mucho por natsu y que estaba arrepentido por lo que hizo, tuvo que haber ocurrido algo grave como para llegar a eso._

— _Lo hice para protegerlo, yo entiendo que suena muy ilogico y tenemos tiempo de sobra, tal vez cuando te cuente mi historia puedas entenderme siquiera un poco, pero para contarte mi historia debo contarte primero la historia del mundo mismo— naruto tomo una profunda respiracion mientras volvia allenar su taza de café, mavis igualmente lleno su taza de Te ya que tenia el mal presentimiento de que esta seria una larga conversacion._

— _Te escuchare atentamente, al igual que tu, tengo tiempo de sobra— dijo mavis dando un sorbo a su Te._

— _Todo empezo…..—_

 **N/A: Hahahaha que dijeron, este va a relatar rapidamente el pasado de Naruto, lo siento pero no se los dejare tan facil, necesito en pasado de naruto para capitulos futuros asi que tendran que esperar, solo dejare el ultimo pedazo de su pasado.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Momentos despues**

— _Yo en ese entonces tenia demasiados enemigos, el mundo mismo queria acabar conmigo, ademas aun estaba destruido emocionalmente por la muerte de Natsumi, basicamente me habria convertido en una carga o en un mal ejemplo para Natsu asi que llegue a la conclusion de que primero tendria que deshacerme de todas las molestias, por ello selle su potencial y selle su cuerpo en el bosque, de esa forma si alguien llegaba aencontrarlo jamas lo relacionarian conmigo, no abrian que soy su padre y habria tenido una vida feliz, solo lo deje con un potencial equiparable al nivel Kage o mago clase S, luego de eso me fui a la guerra con el unico fin de asesinar a Madara, a Obito, a los 5 Kages y a todos los gobernantes de los 5 grandes paises, luego de eso tenia pensado en regresar por Natsu ya que con todas esas personas muertes no existiria nadie con motivos para perseguirme, logre asesinar a todos los mencionados, a esas alturas mi poder ya era demasiado grande sumando todo lo que Natsumi me enseño solo algo del calibre de Rikudou podia aspirar a vencerme, pero ocurrio algo que no esperaba y me vi forzado a sacrificar mi vida, lo demas, paso el tiempo y el arte shinobi fue desapareciendo ya que algunos de mis seguidores propagaron la magia que yo les enseñe, luego ocurrio la guerra de los dragones y el resto ya es historia— naruto concluyo su relato sacando de entre sus ropas una pipa larga hecha de materias preciosas y tenia algunos dragones enroscandose en donde hechabas el tabaco, encendio el tabaco dejando que el humo inundara sus pulmones._

 _Mavis por su parte se quedo en silencio reflexionando sobre el pasado de naruto, su admiracion y respeto por el hombre habia elevado a nuevas alturas, basicamente el conocio el infierno mismo desde el momento en que nacio, estuvo en el camino del mal por años pero se reformo cuando conocio al amor de su vida, solo para morir sin tener la oportunidad de disfrutar de su hijo._

— _Debiste haber sufrido mucho, pero tu sacrificio ha valido la pena, el sacrificio de tu esposa, todo valio la pena, el mundo no es perfecto pero las nuevas generaciones han florecido de forma espectacular, tu hijo, tu legado, se ha convertido en una gran persona, el es bueno, lindo, tierno, protector y caballeroso, el es…..— mavis hubiera seguido hablando de no ser porque naruto comenzo a sonreir de forma burlona conteniendose para no estallar en carcajadas._

— _Esto no me lo puedo creer jajaja, pensar que alguien como tu se enamoraria de alguien como mi hijo jajajajajaja— naruto no paraba de rodar sobre el sillon riendo a mas no poder mientras mavis inflaba las mejillas tan roja como cereza._

— _¿Qué tiene de malo que me guste?, es un buen partido, pero de cualquier forma eso no importa, yo ya estoy muerta asi que es imposible…. — dijo mavis algo triste pero naruto solo movio en seña de burla las manos._

— _Jjajajaja cuando has pasado por la mitad de las cosas que yo pase burlar a la muerte es el menor de los problemas, mas ahora que al llegar tu aquí se ha debilitado la pared que delimita las dimensiones, salir de aquí ya no es un imposible para mi, cuando regresemos me tomara un par de años traerte de vuelta dada la condicion de tu cuerpo original, pero estoy seguro de que puedo lograrlo, es hora de que te des una oportunidad, es hora de que todos nos demos una nueva oportunidad— naruto se puso de pie con una expresion de determinacion pura, una determinacion que mavis solo habia visto en el propio Natsu._

— _Tu…..— susurro mavis soltando un jadeo sin saber que decir pero naruto extendio la palma de su mano en señal de que se callara._

— _No digas nada, me gustaste para nuera y estoy seguro de que a mi esposa tambien le habrias gustado, preparate porque mañana iniciaremos— acto seguido naruto dejo la habitacion sin darle tiempo alguno a mavis de replicar nada._

— _De tal padre tal hijo— susurro mavis con un tic en el ojo al ver como naruto habia tomado decisiones sin siquiera darle tiempo de hablar, sin mas que decir la maga estratega se recosto sobre el sofa, con muchos pensamientos sobre su mente pero con nuevas esperanzas sobre su corazon._

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Al dia siguiente**

 _Naruto y Mavis actualmente se encontraban de rodillas frente a la tumba de Natsumi en posicion de oracion, la tumba se encontraba mucho mas arreglada con nuevas flores y veladoras aromaticas._

— _Yo Natsumi-chan, aquí estoy como siempre….— comenzo naruto en voz baja. —Durante siglos este lugar ha sido para mi como si fuera tu tumba, pero ya no sera asi, porque cuando regrese al mundo de los vivos destruire la tumba que esta ahí, ya va siendo hora de que todos tengamos una nueva oportunidad, tu, yo, nuestro hijo, te lo juro que cumplire todas y cada una de mis promesas, te traere de vuelta conmigo, hasta pronto— naruto termino de orar y junto a mavis se puso de pie._

— _Llego la hora…. — dijo mavis mirando hacia el cielo con naruto asintiendo._

— _Voy a sacarnos de este lugar aquí y ahora…voy a elevar mi poder todo lo que pueda y crear un agujero negro por el cual podremos salir pero para no dañar de forma permanente la pared dimensional solo puedo mantener abierto por poco tiempo, cuando yo te diga debes saltar lo mas rapido que puedas, alejate un poco, esto va a ser peligroso— explico naruto con la pequeña maga asintiendo._

 _Mavis se alejo un poco de naruto y justo en ese instante el infierno se desato, la tierra comenzo a temblar ligeramente mientras un aura de poder negra y blanca hemanaba del cuerpo del rubio mientras este apretaba los puños._

— _Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh— el poder estallo violentamente destrozando la tierra a su alrededor y generando una corriente de aire que obligo a mavis a cubrir sus ojos, los cielos comenzaron a nublarse, rayos crujian en el cielo y gotas de agua comenzaban a caer._

— _Que poder tan increible, al nivel actual podria competir facilmente pelear al nivel de un dios de Ishgar— penso mavis algo aterrada con el enorme poder de naruto._

— _ **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**_ _— naruto aumento aun mas sus poderes pero ahora el aura de poder era tan grande que el espacio a su alrededor deformo en un lugar blanco y negro mientras que comenzaba a formarse un agujero negro frente a el. —_ _ **No te quedes ahí parada y sal de aqui**_ _— grito naruto sacando de su trance a mavis._

 _Ambos saltaron hacia el agujero negro y tan pronto como salieron todo volvio a la normalidad._

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Tenrou**

El agujero negro se abrio sobre tenrou y ambos rubios cayeron en la arena de la costa, ya era de noche y el cielo estaba adornado por brillantes estrellas y una gran luna llena.

—Parece ser que lo logramos, tienes un poder increible, mucho mas haya de cualquiera que haya conocido— comento mavis sacudiendo sus ropas para quitarse la arena.

—Pues no te acostumbres ya que posiblemente sea la última vez que lo veas, la ultima persona que me obligo a usar ese nivel termino matandome— gruño naruto sobandose la cabeza ya que habia caido en una mala posicion.

Ya ambos recuperados comenzaron a buscar a natsu el cual estaba dormido y tirado en medio de la arena.

—Ha estado dormido todo este tiempo— susurro mavis acariciando los cabellos del niño.

Naruto se quedo mirando el cuerpo de Natsu por varios minutos sin saber como reaccionar, despues de pasar varios minutos en silencio tomo el cuerpo de natsu y lo recargo contra un arbol.

—Ya estoy aquí hijo mio….— susurro naruto con voz suave.

 **Esta historia continuara….**

 **Con esto concluye el tercer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, agradezco a los que han leido, coomentado y apoyado esta historia, como notaron a partir de aquí ya marque la diferencia entre mi fic y el de Alex Hayden, comenten el fic y hasta la proxima.**


	5. Chapter 5

**De tal Palo tal Astilla**

 **No soy dueño ni de naruto ni de fairy tail, ambas obras pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y a Hiro Mashima, cualquier insinuacion referente a cualquier otra franquicia tampoco me pertenece, pertenece a sus respectivos autores, solo lo Oc me pertenece, este fic esta basado en la obra de Alex Hayden con el permiso de dicho autor.**

 **Aquí esta el cuarto capitulo de esta obra basada totalmente en la obra llamada "El nuevo dios dragon" escrita por Alex Hayden, con el permiso de este claro esta, como ya notaron en el capitulo anterior a partir de aquí casi todo tendra mi toque personal, por supuesto que en ocasiones habra cosas del fic original de Alex Hayden.**

 **Advertencia: Este fic no es apto para cualquier audiencia, podria contener escenas explicitas no aptas para personas sensibles o en su defecto que no les gusten este tipo de lecturas, lenguaje ofensivo, violencia, toques de gore, insinuaciones ofensivas y cosas de este tipo, ademas podria contener escenas de indole sexual y consensual entre personajes que en la vida real serian menores de edad, ojo que no apoyo estas practicas, solo soy uno de tantos escritores en fanfiction, si eres una persona sensible o que no le gustan estas lecturas abstente de leer el fic y de dejar flames en los reviews.**

 **Como un realo por ser el capitulo en que marque u poco la diferencia de mi fic con el de Alex les dare un pequeño spoiler sobre Natsumi, la madre de Natsu, solo les dire que su poder fisico es muy bajo, basicamente apenas y esta por encima del promedio civil, pero con sus otras habilidades se hizo tan temida que mucha gente la catalogo como una peligrosa bruja y su cabeza valia 500 millones, lo mismo que valia la de naruto cuando estaba vivo el cual fue tan peligroso que fue considerado el maximo enemigo de las 5 grandes naciones shinobi.**

 **Quisiera aprovechar esta oportunidad para preguntar a los usuarios un poco sobre Shokugeki no soma, confieso que ademas de que en ocasiones lo vi en las sugerencias de animeflv yo realmente no conocia nada de esta serie, no se que tan popular sea, que tan conocido sea, quien dibuja el manga ni nada por el estilo, no se nada de Shokugeki no soma, pero hace un dia o dos comence a ver mas que nada por curiosidad, en principio yo pense que seria algo estupido ver un anime de comida, pero la verdad me rei mucho, sin duda quien hizo eso tenia un fetiche con el desnudo y la comida.**

 **Vi hasta el capitulo 19 el cual salio ayer, debo decir que lo que me gusto de este anime a pesar de no ser del tipo Shonen es que a pesar de contener varios cliches al mismo tiempo ha dejado de lado algunos cliches que yo particularmente no disfruto, por ejemplo el cliche de que el protagonista tiene que ser pendejo y perdedor al inicio y a pesar de que pasa mucho tiempo dificilmente mejora, todos lo vencen y es el eslabon mas debil.**

 **Yukihira Soma ha dejado de lado ese cliche ya que a pesar de mantener la personalidad despreocupada y algo inocente tipica de los protas tambien ha adquirido nuevos rasgos muy originales, por ejemplo es lo suficiente calificado como para ser considerado por encima del promedio pero sus oponentes son los suficientemente fuertes en el ambito culinario como para darle un reto.**

 **Ademas su rival, Takuma Aldini, no es el cliche del rival emo vengador del prota, es arrogante y lo que sea pero tambien ha demostrado ser un caballero que sabe jugar limpio.**

 **El punto es que me gustaria saber si alguien conoce este nime y el manga, si es asi podrian decirme desde que capitulo del manga puedo comenzar a leer sin tener que leerlo todo desde principio.**

 **Por cierto aunque a simple vista lo parezca, aclaro rotundamente que esto no es un fairy tail Bashing, obviamente el gremio sufrira un poco emocionalmente por haber subestimado a Natsu y por decirlo de una forma haber sido indiferentes a su sentir, pero no es un bashing, hay un mundo de diferencia entre simlemente hacer que los personajes cometan errores y hacer que estos sean idiotas, los fics Bashing basicamente quitan a los personajes todo atributo positivo que tengan y amplifican todos los rasgos negativos, el mejor ejemplo de esto podria ser Sasuke Uchiha, todos los que estamos en fanfiction conocemos de primera mano este tipo de obras, dejamos totalmente de lado el tragico pasado de Sasuke, perdio a su familia, todo su mundo se desmorono de un dia a otro por garras de su hermano, sin contar que tuvo que presenciar todo el genocidio por 72 horas gracias al Tsukuyomi, sus atributos fueron que fue un genio durante la academia y tiene una potente linea de sangre, basicamente a la hora de los Sasuke Bashing todo lo antes mencionado se elimina y dejamos a un mocoso mimado con la mentalidad de un niño de 4 años que solo sabe exigir cosas como si por el mero hecho de respirar el mundo mismo tiene que inclinarte ante su presencia y chuparle las bolas, soy el primero en reconocer que eh llevado esto a cabo en mas de una ocasión, de cierta forma es dificil evitarlo ya que el personaje se presta perfectamente para dicha situacion, de hecho dada la naturaleza oscura del mundo shinobi la mayoria de los personajes del mundo de Naruto tienen rasgos que bien explotados permiten escribir el Bashing a la perfeccion, pero en el caso de fairy tail yo particularmente no me puedo inspirar para usarlos para una trama de esta naturaleza, nunca entendere porque estuvieron de moda por cierto tiempo, Natsu odiado por fairy tail, Lucy odiada por fairy tail y Naruto odiado por fairy tail.**

 **El capitulo de hoy inicia a la mañana siguiente del capitulo anterior y antes de que se me olvide mencionarlo naruto viste actualmente como en el capitulo anterior, solo lleva pantalones y botas.**

 **Seria todo por ahora y sin más que decir….**

 **Que empiece el Show**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Tenrou**

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Ya habia pasado una noche entera desde que Naruto y Mavis regresaron desde el Purgatorio al mundo de los vivos, recargado aun sobre un arbool Natsu Dragneel comenzaba abrir lentamente los ojos a causa de los rayos del sol de la mañana golpeando su rostro.

—Maldita sea esa tecnica fue peor que cuando Ultear abrio mi segundo origen…..— gruño natsu algo irritado mientras tallaba su ojo en un intento de despejar el sueño.

Comenzo a ponerse lentamente de pie mientras rascaba su cabeza, ya una vez un poco mas consciente de su entorno se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente solo-

— ¿Dónde estara Mavis?— pregunto el dragonslayer en voz alta y a nadie en especifico mientras miraba por todos lados en busca de la primera maestra de fairy tail.

 **¡GRRRRRRRRRR!**

—Me muero de hambre, ni siquiera desayune antes de venir aqui— gruño natsu al escuchar como su estomago demandaba alimento y estaba apunto de salir en busqueda de algo pero su nariz superdesarrollada detecto un delicioso aroma inunando la zona.

Comenzo a seguir a tan delicioso aroma hasta un poco mas adentro de la isla y cuando llego al origen de este vio algo que no se esperaba, vio a la primera maestra de fairy tail cruzada de brazos haciendo un puchero infantil y murmurando cosas acerca del talento para cocnar, tambien a un extraño hombre rubio junto a una gran fogata cocinando lo que parecia ser un enorme pescado, ademas tambien tenia otros alimentos ya preparados, una sopa de verduras, conejo, entre algunas cosillas mas, ademas vio que en otra fogata preparaba una gran olla con un olor inconfundible, era café, uno muy bueno si el olor no mentia.

Natsu no pudo evitar entrecerrar su mirada hacia el hombre rubio, habia algo en el que le parecia muy familiar, demasiado para su gusto, ademas su olor igualmente estaba seguro de haberlo detectado en algun otro lado, pero no podia recordarlo.

—Oh natsu veo que has despertado, el desayuno estara listo muy pronto— dijo mavis con una sonrisa al notar la presencia del dragonslayer.

— ¿Qué fue lo que me paso?— pregunto natsu algo confundido ya que no recordaba mucho de lo que paso el dia anterior.

—Quedaste inconsciente despues de que abri todo tu potencial—

Respondio mavis de forma tranquila, fue en ese momento que Natsu decidio enfocar su atencion en naruto.

—¿Quién es este tipo?— pregunto natsu mirando de forma muy seria a naruto, habia algo en el que llamaba su atencion, no le cayo mal pero sin duda era alguien raro.

—Oh, el es Naruto, el me ayudara con tu entrenamiento— respondio mavis riendo de forma algo nerviosa, despues de una larga conversacion tanto mavis como naruto habian llegado a la conclusion de que no podian decirle de golpe a natsu que su padre biologico estaba aquí, la mejor forma era un aceramiento lento pero seguro.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze, espero que nos llevemos bien— se presento naruto con una sonrisa amable y algo paternal que confundio a natsu, ademas de igneel nadie mas lo habia mirado de esa forma, por otro lado solo mavis noto que por unos momentos hacia una mueca de asco ante la mencion de Namikaze y ella sabia muy bien porque. —No te quedes ahí parado y ven a comer sino se enfriara, ademas tenemos mucho de que hablar— dijo naruto extendiendo un tazon lleno de sopa.

Natsu la tomo algo vacilante mientras mavis le daba una taza de café, dio una probada a la comida y al momento en que su lengua toco el alimento sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

—Esto es…..esto es….ESTO ESTA DELICIOSO— exclamo natsu practicamente llorando de felicidad ante el increible sabor que eso tenia, lo devoro en cuestion de segundo antes de seguir con la carne y para su gran sorpresa tambien estaba bueno, ni siquiera la cocina de mira era tan buena.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado, incluso si llevo mucho sin cocinar no eh perdido mi toque— dijo naruto orgulloso de si mismo, se molesto mucho cuando se dio cuenta de que al estar en el mundo de los vivos ya no podia hacer aparecer la comida con solo tronar los dedos pero se calmo cuando vio que sus habilidades a la hora de cocinar para sobrevivir no habian mermado en lo absoluto, el hecho de que la isla tenrou estaba en un a buena ubicación para conseguir alimento ayudaba bastante.

Pasaron los proximos momentos comiendo en un como silencio, mavis observo con una gota tras su cabeza como Natsu devoraba todo como si de un animal se tratase, nego un poco con la cabeza antes de enfocar su atencion en naruto, una venita se hincho sobre su frente al ver que este comia de la misma forma que natsu, un poco mas moderado ya que aparentemente el por lo menos masticaba, fue despues de unos momentos en que terminaron de comer y natsu estaba recargado sobre el piso con su estomago tan grande como una pelota de playa.

—Ahhhhhhh eso fue muy bueno— exclamo natsu sobando su estomago ante la mirada divertida de mavis y el propio naruto que a pesar de haber comido tanto o mas que natsu no se le veia tanto estomago.

—Bien natsu, ahora que hemos comido creo que ya es hora de hablar de cómo sera tu entrenamiento— comenzo mavis haciendo que natsu adoptara una expresion mas seria mientras naruto volvia a adoptar una expresion fria y monotona. —Mi plan original era entrenar solamente 1 año cuando desbloquearamos todo tu potencial, pero el problema es que no esperaba que tuvieras tanto potencial, el nivel que logramos abrir es tanto que nos tomara mucho mas tiempo del esperado, ademas yo aun tengo que ir a un lugar lejano para regenerar ciertas habilidades— natsu miraba a la maga estratega cn cada vez mas curiosidad y cierta emocion, esta a su vez comenzaba a pensar en cierta conversacion con naruto la noche pasada.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Naruto y mavis estaban sentados en las ramas del arbol sobre el que natsu dormia admirando el cielo nocturno con una expresion tranquila, particularmente naruto que llevaba mucho tiempo sin estar en el mundo humano._

— _Por cierto Mavis te voy a ser muy honesto, yo te dije que te ayudaria a volver a la vida pero me lo eh pensado mucho, no sera cosa facil, cuando vi en tus recuerdos no solo aprendi un poco sobre el_ _ **Fairy Law**_ _sino que tambien aprendi sobre_ _ **Lumen Histoire**_ _— naruto no se decepciono cuando mavis se tenso ante la mencion de esas dos magias mientras le daba una mirada oscura._

— _Tienes suerte de ser el padre de Natsu porque si no tenlo por seguro que acabaria contigo, ese poder es la naturaleza de mi gremio y no puedo permitir que nadie ademas de los maestros lo conozcan— gruño mavis tajantemente ganando una risa sarcastica de naruto._

— _Pense que a estas alturas te habrias hecho a la idea de que mi boca es como una tumba, ni a ti ni a mi nos conviene que eso se sepa, pero nos estamos saliendo del tema, lo que quiero decir es que tanto tu cuerpo original como tu alma en si misma aun estan sometidas a los efectos secundarios del_ _ **Fairy Law**_ _, para revivirte tendria que sacar tu cadaver desde los confines de fairy tail, tu maestro jamas lo permitiria y entonces tendria que enfrentarle y en el peor de los casos asesinarle, pero como somos aliados no me atrevere a hacerlo, pero incluso situvieramos tu cuerpo original y te trajera a la vida aun mantendrias los efectos del fairy law, no tendria sentido si de todas formas no puedes volver a crecer— termino de explicar naruto muy tranquilo mientras mavis se quedaba en silencio por unos minutos._

— _Duo que me estarias diciendo esto si no tuvieras una solucion….— dijo mavis sin dejar de mirar las estrellas ganando una risa del rubio de ojos azules._

— _Efectivamente tengo una solucion pero es a largo plazo, dos años para ser mas especificos, con mis poderes crear un cuerpo nuevo y en funcionamiento para tu alma es facil, pero el problema es que para ello debes purificar tu alma— explico naruto de forma tranquila ganando una mirada de asombro de la maga de ojos verdes._

— _¿Se puede hacer eso?— pregunto mavis en estado de shock al escuchar que algo asi se podia._

— _Por metodos humanos es imposible, incluso si nos pasaramos toda una vida investigando jamas lo lograriamos, pero si hablamos de los metodos divinos las cosas cambian…..— naruto hizo un movimiento con su muñeca y en sus manos aparecio una bola de cristal en la cual se podia ver claramente un extraño mapa con 5 puntos negros marcados. —Cuentan las leyendas que hace mas de 2000 años, poco despues de la aparicion del Rikudou bajo a este mundo el dios de la muerte, este creo 5 regiones que el llamo el_ _ **Shi no te**_ _las cuales tienen propiedades fuera de este mundo, naturalmente no es facil llegar ahí, poco despues de traicionar a konoha mi entrenamiento consistio en encontrar esas 5 regiones, me tomo 7 largos años hacerlo casi muriendo en el intento pero cuando lo hice y entrene en todos y cada uno de ellos di rienda suelta a todo mi potencial, en una de esas regiones si la gente va medio muerta, el lugar tiene propiedades curativas capaces de curar la peor de las enfermedades, tengo la teoria que si te quedas dos años en ese lugar tu alma sanara de los efectos del fairy law y cuando regrese s a la vida, tu cuerpo recuperara su ritmo de crecimiento normal, en tu forma actual dado que eres n fantasma no te sera dificl llegar, ademas mi bola de cristal te guiara sana y salva— cuando naruto concluyo con su relato mavis tenia una mirada de clara facinacion en su rostro como si a una niña le estuvieran contando un cuento de hadas._

— _Suena increible y todo pero, ¿Qué pasara con el entrenamiento de Natsu?— pregunto mavis con curiosidad pero se arrepintio de haber preguntado cuando vio que los ojos de naruto brillaban con sed de matar y oscuridad pura mientras azotaba un latigo contra el arbol._

— _Por eso no te preocupes, yo me encargare personalmente del entrenamiento de natsu, cuando vuelvas podras enseñarle lo que quieras— dijo naruto con una sonrisa oscura ando un latigazo tan fuerte que arranco un pedazo de arbol._

— _Bien…entonces partire mañana mismo— dijo mavis con una sonrisa nerviosa pero internamente sintiendo algo de lastima por el cruel destino de natsu._

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

—Como te decia, por eso hemos decidido exntender tu tiempo de entrenamiento por 5 años, mientras yo estoy fuera por dos años naruto te entrenara— termino de explicar mavis mientras miraba la reaccion del pelirosa, este entrecerro sus ojos en naruto mientras lo miraba de forma algo analitica.

—No lo se, este tipo no parece la gran cosa, mas si tiene las tendencias desnudistas de Gray…. — dijo natsu al ver que el rubio de hecho solo vestia unos pantalones y botas, el comentario obviamente hizo que a mavis le saliera una gota tras su cabeza y naruto enarcara una ceja soltando una pequeña risa, era obvio que su hijo tenia la tendencia a subestimar a sus oponentes, tendria que corregir ese problema por la mala.

— ¿Crees que soy debil?— pregunto naruto sin mostrarse ofendido, mas bien algo divertido.

—No digo que parezcas debil pero tampoco creo que parezcas la gran cosa como para ser un maestro o algo asi— respondio natsu con un tono un poco arrogante que hizo que naruto sonriera algo descarado.

— _Sin duda debio haber heredado ese rasgo de mi o de mi abuelo, bueno no importa, aun no puede darse el lujo de ser arrogante, al menos no ahora_ — penso naruto algo divertido recordando sus tendencias a la arrogancia cuando era un adolescente, aun conservaba ese rasgo de adulto pero era en menor medida si lo comparaba con sus tiempos de niño. —Cuando empecemos el entrenamiento tendre que mostrarte como distinguir a la gente debil de la gente fuerte, no saber distinguirlos tal cual como lo haces conmigo puede hacer que un dia de estos te maten….pero no podemos iniciar un entrenamiento cuando el alumno duda de las capacidades de su maestro, eso nunca nos lleva a ningun lado, hagamos un trato, ¿Te parece?— natsu no supo si sentirse ofendido o no por las palabras de naruto pero seguro de sus capacidades acepto lo dicho por este.

— ¿Qué clase de trato?— pregunto natsu con curiosidad.

—Tengamos un pequeño combate, tu y yo, aquí y ahora, si logras derrotarme me hare cargo de los asuntos de mavis para que ella te entrene, pero si logro derrotarte seguiras mis metodos sin rechistar, ¿Qué dices?, ¿Aceptas?— pregunto naruto con una sonrisa tranquila, era obvio que estaba mintiendo ya que habia visto las habilidades de su hijo en los recuerdos de mavis y estaba seguro de que podia derrotarlo pero esto era principalmente para poder ver de primera mano sus fortalezas y debilidades para planificar el entrenamiento, ademas de poder bajar un poco su arrogancia.

No se decepcioono al ver que su hijo sonreia confiado y emocionado antes de encender sus puños en fuego, mavis se distancio para poder observar el combate, curiosa de cómo naruto tenia pensado manejar la situacion y a su vez poder observar mejor su forma de pelear.

—Tu si me entiendes, estoy encendido— exclamo natsu lanzandose contra naruto a toda velocidad.

El rubio por su parte enarco una ceja ante eso sin duda algo decepcionado ya que natsu ataco sin pensar, pero este pensamiento no borro la sonrisa tranquila que tenia mientras esquivaba con relativa facilidad la serie de golpes que lanzaba natsu.

— _Me recuerda un poco a mi estupido hermano cuando era un mocoso, lo siento hijo mio pero no permitire estas estupideces durante el tiempo que yo te entrene_ — penso naruto negando con la cabeza mientras movia su cuerpo evitando que los puños de natsu lo tocasen siquiera, ademas tampoco se habia movido de su lugar, incluso si los golpes de natsu eran bastante rapidos.

— _Kuso….esto no esta funcionando….parece como si no se estuviera esforzando…es como con Gildarts, no se ha movido de su lugar…._ — penso natsu comenzando a frustrarse, dio un salto hacia atrás con la intencion de lanzar un ataque. — **Karyu no Hoko** — rugio el pelirosa lanzando un potente chorro de fuego haciendo que el ojiazul diera un silbido.

— _Bueno, es un poco menos decepcionante, si tuviera que clasificar la potencia de su rugido yo lo pondria en el rango A, pero tendra que hacer algo mejor que eso_ — penso naruto mientras un brillo azul hacia resplandecer ligeramente su cuerpo antes de ser golpeado por el potente chorro de fuego que fue incapaz de dañarlo gracias al campo de energia, aun asi el rugido fue tan poderoso que dejo una destruccion considerable alrededor de naruto apesr de no haberlo tocado..

Natsu e incluso mavis miraban esto en estado de shock ya que el rugido de los dragones y dragonslayers era bien conocido por su increible poder mas sin embargo Naruto lo eludio como si fuera cualquier cosa, esto enfurecio enormemente a natsu y como era costumbre en el sus emociones sacaron su lado mas irracional.

—Teme….— gruño natsu con furia contenida mientras encendia en fuego su pie derecho y aprovechando la nube de polvo levantada por su ultimo ataque se lanzaba contra naruto. —Te tengo… **Karyu no Kagizume** — rugio natsu con su pie a centimetros de la cara de naruto.

—Buen intento pero creo que ya me eh contenido demasiado…..— en ese momento naruto agarro el pie de natsu antes de que siquiera tocara su rostro sin siquiera hacer mueca alguna de dolor por el intenso calor de este, es mas nisiquiera parecia que su piel fuera quemada. —Quiero que sepas que no disfruto esto pero…muchas veces uno nunca aprende si no recibe una paliza…..— sin darle tiempo a natsu de responder naruto lo lanzo en direccion al pequeño bosque de Tenrou con una fuerza tal que parecia un borron de velocidad invisible incluso para mavis la cual lo perdio de vista rapidamente.

Naruto por su parte aparecio en un borron de velocidad en medio del bosque justo a tiempo para poder ver el cuerpo de su hijo volando hacia el con gran velocidad.

— _Tendre que contener mi poder un poco, si lo golpeo con magia o con mi chakra en su nivel actual lo dejare fuera de combate muy rapido y no podre explorar su poder aun mas a fondo, yo creo que incluso mi fuerza normal es demasiado…._ — haciendo un calculo exacto naruto dio una potente patada al cuerpo en movimiento de natsu, la fuerza fue suficiente para obligarlo a estrellarse contra un arbol el cual cayo a cuasa de la fuerza utilizada, pero o lo suficiente como para romper algun hueso.

—Ahhhhhhhhhhh— grito natsu a causa del gran dolor que llego a su espalda producto de la potente patada dada por naruto, algo tembloroso se puso de pie de entre los escombros respirando con algo de pesadez.

—Veo que aun te queda mucho valor para seguir peleando, eso me gusta…. — elogio naruto mirando con una sonrisa tranquila a su hijo el cual solo le dio una mirada desafiante. — **Karyu no Yokugeki** — exclamo Natsu moviendo los brazos provocando un ataque que solo puede describirse como dos listones de fuego que provocaron una gran destruccion en los alrededores. —Jejej le di— susurro natsu pensando que su ataque habia acertado.

—No estes tan seguro…..— naruto aparecio de la nada justo enfrente de natsu y sin darle tiempo para responder le dio un rodillazo en el estomago, uno tan potente que lo hizo arrodillarse mientras escupia algo de sangre.

Naruto sin embargo no se detuvo ahí, dio otra patada en el estomago haciendolo elevarse y sin dar siquiera tiempo para reaccionar lo tomo por el pelo y comenzo a estrellarlo entre los arboles.

—Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh— grito natsu al sentir como su cuerpo era golpeado contra las rocas, los arboles y demas, trataba de liberarse pero el rubio mayor tenia un agarre muy fuerte.

—Creo que ya te hice sufrir demasiado….— susurro naruto extendiendo el brazo hacia arriba dejando a natsu a una altura ligeramente por encima de la suya.

Lo solto y conforme caia le dio un ligero golpe en la frente con los dedos, a pesar de haber golpeado solamente con dos dedos la potencia con la que golpeo fue tal que natsu salio volando varios metro estrellandose contra una formacion rocosa que quedo pulverizada por la potencia con la que natsu se estrello, el pelirosa salio de entre los escombros con el cuerpo lleno de heridas, respirando con dificultad y apenas manteniendose de pie.

—Maldita sea….creo que no debi subestimarte, jamas en toda mi vida me habian golpeado de esa forma, incluso erza no puede golpear asi…..— dijo natsu riendo de forma infantil mientras trataba de ponerse de pie ganando una sonrisa de naruto.

—Me alegra que finalmente me entiendas, ahora que has aprendido a no subestimar a las personas podriamos frenar, pero creo que con mis golpes te eh hecho enojar demasiado y no vas a parar hasta que te deje medio muerto, ¿Verdad?— pregunto natsu enarcando una ceja al ver la mirada de su hijo, llena de sed de batalla y destruccion, una mirada digna de alguien que ha pasado su vida entera luchando, mirada que el reconocia muy bien, la habia visto en si msmo todos los dias en el espejo cuando era un adolescente, tambien la habia visto en su antepasado cuando lo enfrento hace ya mucho tiempo.

Natsu no respondio, solo comenzo a dar rienda suelta a todo su espiritu de lucha, su cuerpo fue rodeado de sus llamas de dragon y varios relampagos amarillos mientras que en su piel comenzaban a aparecer varias escamas.

— **Estoy encendido** — rugio natsu antes de lanzarse contra su progenitor, aunque el no lo sepa, este por su parte solo pudo sonreir de forma tranquila.

— _Dragon Force, tal vez esto sea mas divertido de lo que esperaba, no lo suficiente para usar magia o chakra, pero si sera divertido_ — penso naruto sin poder evitar sonreir con algo de orgullo.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Algunas horas más tarde**

Lo que antes era una isla llena de vitalidad, armonia y hermosura ya no es mas que un lugar lleno de crateres, vegetacion quemada y destruccion, en medio de un crater de grandes proporciones se encontraba Natsu totalmente derrotado y apenas conciente mientras las escamas del dragonforce comenzaban a abandonar su cuerpo, sobre una de las pocas superficies planas que quedaban de todo el campo de batalla estaba Naruto totalmente ileso y sin cansancio evidente, mirando el crater donde se encontraba el cuerpo de su hijo con una expresion tranquila.

—Kuso….y yo que pensaba que jii-chan, gildarts y laxus eran monstruos…pero tu eres el maldito demonio…ni siquiera pude tocarte y mucho menos obligarte a usar tu magia…. — susurro natsu respirando con gran dificultad y con la vista comenzando a nublarse, trataba de moverse pero todos y cada uno de sus huesos estaban destrozados, habia sido una batalla muy larga y Natsu tenia que reconocer que ni siquiera Laxus o cualquier otro oponente poderoso lo habia llevado tanto a sus limites como naruto que lo seguia mirando con monotonia. —Pero a pesar de eso estoy muy feliz…..jamas me imagine que habria alguien tan fuerte…..jajajaja ahora ya tengo motivos para hacerme mas fuerte…..ya no son solo Gray, Erza, Mira, Laxus ni Gildarts….voy a recibir el maldito entrenamiento, me hare el mas fuerte de todos y la proxima vez tenlo por seguro que yo…. — natsu no pudo terminar su sentencia porque quedo totalmente inconsciente.

—Hahaha en tus sueños…..aun estas a 100 años de llamarte mi igual…pero tal vez….algun dia…— naruto miraba con algo de orgullo visible en su mirada hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de su hijo, alzo dos de sus dedos y el cuerpo del pelirosa comenzo a flotar fuera del crater antes de sujetarlo como si de un costal de papas se tratase.

Llevo el cuerpo de natsu y lo recargo contra un arbol, puso su mano en el pecho de este y en esta se formo un circulo magico color verde similar a la magia de Wendy, literalmente por arte de magia el cuerpo de Natsu ano en cuestion de minutos.

—Realmente era necesario dañar toda la tierra sagrada de mi gremio— cuestiono Mavis apareciendo junto a naruto y con una expresion que dejaba muy en claro que no estaba nada contenta.

—Era necesario todo esto ya que solo asi podria ver por mi mismo que tan fuerte es, sus puntos debiles y sus puntos fuertes, sus habilidades en si mismas, solo viendolo enfrentarme con toda su fuerza fui capaz de aprender todas estas cosas y ahora tengo muy claro como sera su entrenamiento— reespondio naruto encogiendose en hombros y ganando una mirada curiosa de la primera maestra.

— ¿Sus fortalezas y debilidades?, ¿A que te refieres con eso?— cuestiono mavis genuinamente curiosa por lo que naruto decia.

—Llegue a la conclusion de que en esta epoca los guerreros han pasado por varias evoluciones en su forma de pelear pero a su vez han decrecido en muchas areas, hace casi 1000 años cuando los shinobi aun se mantenian en distintos clanes mercenarios cuya vida solo era nacer, pelear y morir, existieron guerreros notables, tan poderosos que sus meros enfrentamientos estremecian la tierra, todos entrenados para el combate apenas podian caminar, dotados de poderosas lineas sanguineas y respirando la batalla durante todos los dias de su vida, fue una epoca en la que los seres poderosos abundaban pordoquier, 200 años despues cuando el sistema de las 5 grandes naciones fue fundado este tipo de guerreros comenzo a ser escaso, al punto en que cada pais podia contarlos unicamente con una mano y en ocasiones hasta sobraban dedos, la razon de esto fue que dejaron de depender del choque directo de poder puro y comenzaron a volverse mas calculadores y militaristas, cambiando el poder aplastante por tecnicas sucias y traiciones, puñaladas por la espalda y demas tecnicas aburridas, sobrevalorando el linaje de los clanes al punto de la idolatria, cuando yo y otros mas comenzamos a usar la magia creada por mi antepasado descubrimos que si dejabamos de lado la arrogancia que las naciones habian adquirido todos nosotros podiamos superar a cualquier shinobi, entrenando hasta la muerte, desarrollando nuevos poderes, puedo decirte que si tuviera que evaluar la gran cantidad de magias que existen hoy en dia de las que vi en tus recuerdos, 40% fueron creadas por mi antepasado, 45 % por mi y mis antiguos camaradas y el otro 15% se han creado con el paso del tiempo, sin las limitaciones que implica no poseer lineas de sangre, todo eso logramos en unos pocos años— por la mente de naruto pasaban inumerables recuerdos, su vida fueron las batallas, al servicio de konoha antes de traicionarlos, con sus fieles seguidores enfrentandose dia a dia a inumerables enemigos, desarrollando conocimiento, conquistado paises, todo eso antes de casarse.

— ¿A que quieres llegar con todo esto?— cuestiono mavis curiosa sobre porque de toda esta explicacion.

—Lo que quiero decir es que la forma de combate a cambiado mucho con el paso del tiempo, cuando aun no habia sistema de gobierno shinobi no existia mucho eso de la estrategia, trampas ni demas cosas, solo existian dos guerreros o mas tratando de matarse el uno al otro dando todo de si en la batalla, cuando aparecio el sistema shinobi casi todo eso murio, la forma de combate de la mayoria de los shinobi cambio, ya no importaba si eras mas poderoso que tu enemigo, importaba ser mas inteligente, habitar en las sombras y tener tecnicas aun mas sucias para asesinarlo, desde sacrificar a tus aliados, la seduccion, la traicion entre muchas otras peores, tecnicas efectivas pero jamas me gustaron mucho, incluso el tiempo en que fui algo malvado jamas me gusto perjudicar a quien no estuviera involucrado, era una epoca en la que todas las naciones eran paranoicas y obsesionadas por tener al pueblo mas fuerte, los kages, que eran los lideres de cada nacion, todos tan obsesionados por sus aldeas que matarian a sus propios hijos si eso los hace un poco mas fuertes que sus enemigos— el veneno y la repulsion eran visibles en las palabras de naruto cuando menciono a los kages.

Mavis escuchaba algo horrorizada como era en ese entonces el mundo ninja, sonaba horrible y aunque naruto ya le habia relatado sobre ello no significaba que era mejor volverlo a escuchar.

—Cuando los magos aparecimos por primera vez decidimos que lo mejor era tener lo mejorde ambas epocas, estudiamos hasta el cansancio las estrategias militares solamente para estar preparados y evitarlas, entrenamos al punto de ruptura, dotados de un gran poder destructivo, muchos de ellos genios, esforzandonos al limite, eramos pocos pero varios entre ellos tenian un poder equiparabe al de los kages, muchos incluso eran mas fuertes que ellos, los kages tienen un poder equivalente al de un mago de clase S, te dire que mi segundo al mando fue tan poderoso que siendo un par de años mayor que Natsu planto cara a 5 kages y sobrevivio, en poco tiempo los primeros magos, entre ellos yo siendo el mas fuerte logramos lo que muchos pensarian era algo imposible, sacudimos al mundo ninja hasta los cimientos obligando incluso a los grandes paises a casi retroceder, pero esa epoca ya no es mas que una historia para antes de dormir, en este nuevo mundo ya no hay guerras como esas, ya no hay impunidad al mismo nivel que en ese entonces, no es una epoca perfecta pero sin duda es mucho mejor que la mia, han abandonado costumbres que es mejor no recordar, su evolucion tecnologica ha sido grande, lo mejor de todo es que a pesar de ya no tener guerras internacionales siguen apareciendo guerreros tremendamente fuertes, muchos incluso mas fuertes que Kages, pero sin embargo tambien han abandonado costumbres que era mejor mantener, como la recoleccion de informacion, ya no usan el combate cuerpo a cuerpo tanto como antes, dependen demasiado de la magia….entre muchas cosas mas…— mavis no pudo evitar asentir con las palabras de naruto ya que sin duda con el paso del tiempo los magos han aprendido a valorar demasiado la magia, lo de **Face** es un ejemplo claro de ello. —Mi punto es que si yo tuviera que catalogar el nivel de Natsu solamente en poder puedo decir con totalseguridad que es un bajo nivel clase S pero aun tiene grandes debilidades, es joven y tiene un largo camino por delante, desde este momento tengo decidido que hare de mi hijo alguien fuerte, no solo muy fuerte, sera el mas fuerte de todos…..— naruto termino su discurso mirando hacia el horizonte con gran conviccion.

— _Ahora se que vas a estar en buenas manos….._ — penso mavis sin poder evitar sonreir, sin embargo en ese momento recordo el punto de toda esta conversacion. —Eso no justifica que hayan destruido mi esla— gruño mavis haciendo un puchero infantil ganando un suspiro derrotado de naruto.

—Bien…— haciendo un movimiento con la mano naruto invoco una bola de cristal y comenzo a emitir una gran cantidad de poder magico, uno que mavis ya habia sentido antes. — **Toki no Aku: Restaurar** — el ojo de naruto brillo en rojo por unos momentos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la isla estaba como nueva ante el shock de mavis.

— ¿Cómo conoces esa magia?, pense que solo Ultear Milkovich y Purehito la conocian— exigio saber mavis mirando seriamente al rubio de ojos azules.

—Oh claro, la tipa sexy de pelo oscuro y el viejo tuerto ese que vi en tus memorias, es natural que conozca esta magia despues de todo yo fui quien la creo, hubiera sido perfecta de no ser porque no puedo usarla al 100% en humanos— murmuro naruto lo ultimo mas para si mismo ya que el era el primero en reconocer que el arca del tiempo no era una magia sencilla, le tomo mucho tiempo crearla y saber que hubo dos personas capaces de usarla era algo increible, es una pena que ultear posiblemente estaba muerta de lo contrario le hubiera gustado tener algunas palabras con ella.

—Creo que es hora de que me vaya, el camino es muy largo y no puedo darme el lujo de perder tiempo…..volvere en dos años….— dijo mavis a naruto el cual asintio.

—Se que no tengo que decirte buena suerte, estoy seguro de que podras regresar con bien— dijo naruto con una sonrisa calmada.

—Por favor cuidalo bien…— pidio la maga rubia comenzando a volar por rumbo desconocido.

—Descuida, lo cuidare muy bien…..querida NUERA— grito naruto y pudo ver a la distancia claramente como la maestra de fairy tail se ponia roja antes de desaparecer entre las nube.

Naruto se quedo solo con el Natsu dormido, con una expresion reflexiba sobre su rostro, dio un pesado suspiro antes de hacer un clon de sombra.

—A sus órdenes jefe— exclamo el clon con un saludo militar y en posicion de firmes.

—Quiero que te transformes en algo con ropa y que no llame demasiado la atencion, toma ese barco y vete al lugar civilizado mas cercano a esta zona, cuando la encentres trata de averiguar como llegar a la ciudad donde esta el concejo magico, copia toda la informacion de su biblioteca, me compras algo de ropa decente y luego me buscas con ayuda de la teletransportacion— ordeno naruto a su clon el cual asintio, los ojos del rubio cambiaron a un ojo rojo con 3 comas, este comenzo a formar un extraño agujero negro del cual salieron algunos diamantes de gran tamaño. —No tengo idea de cuanto valga mi dinero en esta epoca, averigualo y trata de comprar lo que te pedi con esto— el clon una vez mas asintio antes de tranformarse en una persona cualquiera con ropa normal y tomar el barco rumbo a la proxima isla.

Naruto decidio que ya era hora de iniciar la primera parte del entrenamiento por lo cual tomo el cuerpo de su hijo y desaparecio en un destello amarillo, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Mientras tanto en Magnolia**

Mientras que el padre de nuestro protagonista preparaba el duro entrenamiento al cual someteria a su vastago, en la estacion del tren de la ciudad de Magnolia el grupo de magos de fairy tail formado por el antiguo equipo Natsu, el nieto de Makarov, el ex mago de Phantom Lord y la ex maga de Cat Shielter bajaban del imponente medio de transporte con expresiones totalmente abatidas sobre sus rostros, no a causa del mareo que tenian los dragonslayers de hierro y rayo.

El grupo habia pasado toda la noche sin descanso buscando el rastro de el ahora perdido Natsu Dragneel, el grupo de Dragonslayers habian llevado el poder de su olfato hasta sus limites buscando rastro alguno del mago de fuego, pero grande fue la decepcion cuando se dieron cuenta de que dicho rastro se habia disipado por el viento y no tenian ni idea de a donde llevaba.

Esto dejo devastados a todos los magos de fairy tail, en especial a las dos mujeres y a la pequeña niña dragonslayer que no habian parado de llorar, Lucy y Erza caminaban apoyandose la una a la otra, con los ojos totalmente rojos y lagrimas secas en sus mejillas, la maga de la armadura parecia ser la miseria encarnada ya que su cara decia que estaba pasando por una cruda terrible, lucy misma solo sollozaba en voz baja llamdno a su mejor amigo, aun sabiendo que este no podia escucharla, la pequeña wendy sollozaba en voz baja, apretando sus pequeños puños en señal de frustracion mientras su gata charle trataba de consolarla, los magos varones lograban de alguna forma mantener una expresion indecifrable pero quien los conocia bien podia decir claramente que estaban frustrados por no haber sido capaces de encontrar a su amigo de cabello rosa.

El grupo de magos caminaron en un incomodo silencio por lo que parecieron ser horas hasta que finalmente llegaron hacia el gremio, con el pesar de tener que ser los mensajeros de las malas noticias, de forma vacilante abrieron las puertas del gremio, topandose con el ambiente tenso y aplastante en que se encontraba el gremio, un ambiente que el normalmente fairy tail lleno de vida no habia experimentado desde la supuesta muerte de lisanna, todos los miembros del gremio se encontraban en un incomodo silencio, mirando a los recien llegados con ansiedad y espera de noticias, pero la mayoria dedujo que no eran buenas noticias tomando en cuenta que el mago de fuego no venia con ellos.

— ¿Qué ocurre chicos?, ¿Por qué esas caras?, ¿Por qué no esta Natsu con ustedes?— el silencio fue roto por Lisanna la cual pedia respuesta con voz ansiosa y al borde de la ruptura, sus ojos normalmente azules se encontraban rojos de tanto llorar, tenia ojeras muy marcadas señal de que no habia dormido y llevaba en brazos a un dormido happy que posiblemente habia llorado hasta caer dormido.

Gajeel nego con la cabeza mientras daba un gruñido de frustracion, se alejo del grupo para sentarse en una esquina en compañía de Panterlily mientras comia con genuina rabia las piezas de metal de algun aparato.

— ¿Qué ocurre chicos?, Por favor respondanme— exigio lisanna al borde de las lagrimas ignorando la reaccion del kurogane y entrando en evidente estado de negacion.

A estas alturas la mayoria de los magos habian deducido que el grupo enviado a Hargeon no habia podido encontrar a Natsu pero era muy obvio que Lisanna estaba en estado de negacion, finalmente Gray fue el que se armo de valor y encaro a Makarov el cual se habia mantenido callado todo este tiempo.

—Fuimos a Hargeon tal y como lo ordenos usted Maestro pero no encontramos pista alguna de Natsu, decian haberlo visto en uno de los puertos tomando en barco pero no fuimos capaces de encontrarlo, mandamos llamar a Gajeel, Wendy y Laxus para que ellos buscaran el olor de Natsu, pero el olor se habia disipado con el viento— explico Gray de forma seia y fria dejando en silencio al gremio, lucy, erza y wendy solo caminaron en silencio hasta la barra apoyando la cabeza sobre esta y llorando en silencio.

—Entiendo….— susurro makarov rompiendo el silencio.

—Eso no puede ser…maestro tenemos que ir a buscarlo…alguien pudo haberle hecho algo a Natsu…..el podria estar en peligro…..— exclamo lisanna llorando y abrazandose a happy con todas sus fuerzas.

—Lisanna tiene razon maestro….estoy segura de que alguien puso una mision falsa en la pizarra para atraer a natsu…..tenemos que ir a buscarlo— exclamo mirajane igual de preocupada que su hermana menor pero para sorpresa de todos makarov nego con la cabeza.

—Dudo que eso sea posible ya que de haber sido asi yo lo habria notado, tenemos que aceptar la realidad, Natsu nos mintio y se fue por voluntad propia— sentencio el tercer y sexto maestro de fairy tail de forma fria pero con gran pesar en sus palabras.

No hace falta decir que semejante declaracion gano un rugido de negacion de parte de todo el gremio, todos gritaron con gran incredulidad, para ellos era imposible creer que Natsu de todas las personas se iria de fairy tail por voluntad propia.

—ESO ES UNA MENTIRA— grito lucy con evidente enojo en su voz.

—Lucy tiene razon, no hay forma en que Natsu deje fairy tail, el nunca lo haria…. — grito erza de forma tan fria que hizo estremecer al propio gray, negandose rotundamente a creer que aquel niño que practicamente era el alma del gremio lo dejara por voluntad propia.

—Natsu-san jamas nos dejaria, el ama demasiado a fairy tail como para hacerlo…. — grito wendy apentando sus pequeños puños.

—Natsu no puede dejar fairy tail, el jamas lo haria…..— sentencio lisanna convencida de que su amigo jamas dejaria a su familia y amigos.

—Maestro estoy segura de que esa es una conclusion precipitada, natsu no se atrveria a bandonarnos…. — dijo mirajane estando de acuerdo con sus amigas.

Todo el gremio seguia gritando que natsu jamas dejaria el gremio pero increiblemente para todos la siguiente declaracion hecha por Gray dejo a todos sin argumentos.

—No me gusta tener que decirlo pero Jii-san tiene razon, con la aniquilacion de la Alianza Balam dudo que Natsu tenga enemigos lo suficientemente poderoso como para tratar de tenderle una trampa dentro del gremio, igualmente el maestro se habria dado cuenta asi que es imposible, la verdad es inegable, flamita abandono por su propia decision— declaro gray friamente pero con obvio malestar en sus propias palabras.

Todo quedo en un incomodo silencio despues de eso, la mayoria aun negandose a creerlo pero era algo imposible de negar, Natsu Dragneel se habia ido de fairy tail por voluntad propia.

—Entiendo como se sienten todos ustedes, lamentablemente si Natsu se fue por cuenta propia no puedo hacer nada para traerlo de regreso…..— comenzo makarov hundiendo mas a sus agremiados en la depresion ya que eso era la verdad. —Sin embargo Natsu es y seguira siendo como todos ustedes, uno de mis hijos, lo minimo que merezco es una explicacion, por ello eh tomado una decision, enviare ahora mismo un cartel de se busca a todos los gremios de fiore para que nos ayuden a encontrar a Natsu y poder hablar con el— termino de hablar makarov de forma seria y con clara conviccion en sus palabras.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **De vuelta con Naruto y Natsu**

En una isla remota a una enorme distancia de Tenrou aparecieron en un destello amarillo Naruto y Natsu, este ultimo aun dormido, la isla era un lugar imponente por decir lo menos, era un lugar repleto de arboles gigantes, el sonido de enormes bestias rugiendo resonaba por toda la zona, la sensacion de muerte se podia sentir por todo el lugar, parecia ser del tipo de bosque del que si te pierdes jamas volveras a salir con vida, era obvio que estaba alejado de la civilizacion y en el centro del bosque se podia ver una enorme montaña con la cara de un demonio esculpida sobre esta.

En pocas palabras, solo un idiota se atrveria a venir aquí y en estos momentos naruto solto un silbido de impresión mientras miraba con tranquilidad la zona en la que se encontraban.

—Ahhhhhhhhhh no importa cuantas veces lo vea, este lugar jamas cambia, me atreveria a decir que este aire es incluso mas puro y limpio que el de Tenrou, sin duda el lugar perfecto para la fase 1 de mi entrenamiento espartano…— exclamo naruto tomando una gran respiracion. —Creo que ya durmio demasiado, mejor lo despierto…. — comenzo a caminar hacia un pequeño lago en las cercanias y sin preocupacion alguna, lanzo el cuerpo de su hijo al agua helada.

—Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh— grito natsu dando un salto fuera del agua con todo el cuerpo mojado y mirando con enojo a naruto. —TU…..QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA— exigio saber natsu mirando con enojo a naruto el cual no se vio afectado por el tono tan grosero en que le hablaba su hijo.

—Ya habias dormido demasiado y yo no permito holgazanes en mi entrenamiento— respondio naruto encogiendose en hombros, el dragneel menor queria gritar, queria despellejar al hombre vivo, pero en ese momento recordo que habia prometido que si perdia la batalla no cuestionaria sus metodos, algo resignado se sento en el piso y miro de forma seria a naruto.

—Bien, entre mas rapido comencemos mejor— gruño natsu algo molesto por la situacion.

—Ese es el espiritu— exclamo naruto de forma jovial antes de adoptar una expresion mas fria y seria entrando en modo maestro. —Una de las razones por las que acepte tu desafio hace unas horas no fue para demostrarte que era fuerte, mis verdaderos motivos en ese momento fueron analizar tus habilidades, saber tus fortalezas y debilidades, de esa forma puedo saber como comenzar tu entrenamiento de la forma en que crea conveniente— comenzo naruto ganando un asentimiento de su hijo. —Te confesare que tus poderes son grandes, demasiado para un chiquillo de 15 años…. —

—Un momento, ¿Cómo sabes que tengo 15 años?, eso es algo que ni yo sabia— Natsu mentiria si dijera que su edad era un tema que jamas le habia intersado, habia sido de hecho una gran incognita en su vida, makarov habia llegado a la conclusion de que tenia la misma edad que gray pero ahora esta persona le decia que de hecho era tres años mas joven de lo que el creia.

—Tengo mis medios, pero no tengo duda alguna, apenas y llegas a los 15 años de edad, eres todo un prodigio si me lo permites, el lugar donde yo naci los niños de tu edad no tenian ni una decima parte de las habilidades que tu posees— elogio naruto de forma tranquila aunque mentalmente suspirando aliviado por ser capaz de encubrir su desliz, pero no estaba mintiendo, poco despues de que el se graduara de la academia ninja con 5 años de edad, su padre y el concejo habian aprobado una ley que dictaba que los estudiantes de academia se convertian en genin hasta los 15 años de edad, basicamente la ley se puso en practica dos años despues de su graduacion, esto hizo que los estandares academicos mermaran en gran medida, llegando al punto de que a los 15 años la mayoria de los estudiantes solo llegaban al nivel bajo genin, incluso herederos de clanes poderosos solo llegaban al nivel alto chunin, y esto solo si se trataba de genios entrenados desde muy pequeños, pero Natsu con la misma edad se atreveria decir que podria darle una buena batalla a Kakashi y poder ganar.

Natsu asintio algo orgulloso de si mismo ante los elogios de naruto antes de que este adoptara una expresion mas seria.

—Sin embargo te sere franco Natsu, asi como reconozco la increible magnitud de tus poderes tambien debo señalarte tus defectos para poder planear como seran los proximos 5 años de entrenamiento, empezaremos por lo mas importante, tu nivlel actual, si bien es muy bueno no has hecho ni el mas minimo esfuerzo por incrementarlo, desde que Igneel te dejo nunca hiciste un entrenamiento a nivel superior, es una proeza que hayas llegado hasta aquí sin haber entrenado mas de lo necesario pero tambien es una clara señal de pereza y debilidad, cosa que no permitire mientras estes bajo mi mando, tu segunda debilidad es tu forma de pelear, cuando te enfureces o cuando estas emocionado te lanzas a golpear sin ponerte a analizar la situacion, practicamente golpeas ciegamente y esperas que las cosas resulten bien, careces de estilo alguno para combatir mano a mano, solo enciendes tus puños con tu magia y lanzas golpes cual peleador callejero, hoy en dia casi ningun mago se preocupa por aprender a pelear mano a mano como debe ser y no esta en mis planes que tu seas como ellos, tu magia es otro problema, dependes demasiado de ella y basicamente tus habilidades sin ella apenas y son medianamente suficientes, finalmente tu ultimo problema son la cantidad de magias que posees, ademas de tu magia dragonslayer no posees ningun otro poder, todas estas son las grandes debilidades que posees entre muchas otras mas que iremos puliendo durante tu entrenamiento— las frias y duras palabras del ojiazul cayeron como un balde de agua fria sobre la cabeza de Natsu.

El mago de fairy tail queria replicar y lanzarce a los golpes contra naruto por menospreciar sus habilidades, sin embargo tan pronto como ese pensamiento paso por su mente se dio cuenta de la horrible realidad, Naruto tenia toda la razon, todas y cada una de sus palabras eran la dura realidad.

—Veo que lo has comprendido, eso me alegra ya que por un momento llegue a creer que tendria que usar la fuerza para demostrarte que lo que digo es verdad, me alegra que no haya tenido que ser asi— dijo naruto sin duda satisfecho por la mejoria en la actitud de su hijo. —Todo lo que te dije antes nos lleva al punto importante, como sera tu entrenamiento por los proximos 5 años…..de hecho ya tengo muy bien definido como sera tu entrenamiento por el proximo año….Kukukuku— mientras por la mente de naruto ya pasaban las infinitas posibilidades de cómo seria el entrenamiento del dragonslayer el mencionado solo miraba algo palido como su nuevo mentor reia de forma oscura mientras emanaba un aura roja espeluznante.

Natsu comenzo a retroceder lentamente con la esperanza de poder escapar pero naruto al notar que comenzaba a escapar extendio su dedo y el cuerpo de natsu comenzo a brillar color azul, al instante varias letras extrañas aparecieron por sus muñecas, tobillos y pecho, podia sentir claramente como su magia comenzaba a ser sellada, su cuerpo pesaba, una espada enorme cayo a sus pies.

— ¿Qué demonios me has hecho?— exigio saber natsu mirando con molestia a anruto, trato de dar un paso pero noto con horror que le costaba trabajo mover sus brazos y piernas, no podia sentir su magia, mucho menos podia pelear.

—Debes saber algo Natsu, mi entrenamiento no sera tan suave como lo hubiera sido el de mavis, yo soy de la idea de que el camino al poder es un camino lleno de espinas, sufriras, lloraras, puede que incluso me odies pero cuando completes todo el entrenamiento si es que no te mato en el proceso, tenlo por seguro de que seras uno de los mas fuertes de todo este mundo, tal vez incluso el mas fuerte, esta es tan solo la primera fase del entrenamiento y durara un total de 6 meses, todo lo que tienes que hacer es sobrevivir— dijo naruto de forma seria y ganando la mirada confusa de Natsu y a su vez ya mas motivado ante la perspectiva de ser uno de los mas fuertes.

— ¿Sobrevivir?— cuestiono el pelirosa algo confundido, naruto solo se puso a su lado pasando su brazo por su hombro, señalando con sus manos el desalentador paisaje en que se encontraban.

—Este bosque en una epoca olvidada por el hombre fue conocido como el pais de la reina demonio, basicamente este lugar esta infestado de monstruos abominables, criaturas de naturaleza perversa y ademas en el transcurso de los proximos 6 meses sufrira cambios climaticos extremos, hara mucho calor, mucho frio, llovera mucho, re otras cosas, basicamente es una tierra maldita y tu entrenamiento consiste en sobrevivir por 6 meses en este lugar, con tu fuerza fisica normal, sin poder magico y solamente con esa espada como arma— termino de explicar naruto y no pudo evitar sonreir de buena gana al ver como Natsu palidecia.

— ¿Estas demente o que rayos?, ¿Cómo quieres que sobreviva a todo eso sin magia?— grito natsu con enojo al ver el poco interes que el hombre mostraba por su seguridad.

—Si te estas quejando asi tan solo con la fase 1 no quiero ni pensar en como te pondras con las demas fases, ademas antes de que se me olvide yo vendre a buscarte cada mes con el fin de ver tus progresos y agregar mas dificultades con el fin de que te fortalezcas mas, en este lugar la mejor forma de sobrevivir es que lleves al limite tus instintos animales— explico naruto de forma tranquila dejando aun mas aterrado a Natsu.

— ¿Mis instintos animales?— pregunto el dragneel con curiosidad.

—No es nada fuera de este mundo, si tienes hambre solo cazas y comes, si tienes sed solo buscas agua y bebes, si tienes calor consigues sombra y mas agua, si tienes frio y sueño solo hazte tu propia ropa y buscate un refugio, si quieres sobrevivir solo conviertete en la especie dominante de todo el bosque, la forma de hacer esto es derrotando a todos los monstruos que viven aquí, tu eres un dragonslayer, el hijo de un dragon, si no puedes sobrevivir a este lugar solo significa que has estado perdiendo el tiempo— declaro naruto de forma fria esperando una reaccion de parte de su hijo, este se mantuvo con la mirada gacha por minutos antes de encararlo con una expresion de determinacion pura.

—Asi que si no sobrevivo no sere digno de ser un dragonslayer…..entonces no hay opcion, pasare tus malditas pruebas y veras que sere mas fuerte que tu— declaro natsu antes de tomar la enorme espada y salir corriendo hacia el bosque.

Era el inicio de un largo viaje lleno de dolor y sufrimiento, como una barra de metal calentandose para convertirse en una espada invencible.

 **Esta historia continuara….**

 **Con esto concluye el cuarto capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, agradezco a los que han leido, coomentado y apoyado esta historia, como notaron a partir de aquí ya marque la diferencia entre mi fic y el de Alex Hayden, comenten el fic y hasta la proxima.**


	6. Chapter 6

**De tal Palo tal Astilla**

 **No soy dueño ni de naruto ni de fairy tail, ambas obras pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y a Hiro Mashima, cualquier insinuacion referente a cualquier otra franquicia tampoco me pertenece, pertenece a sus respectivos autores, solo lo Oc me pertenece, este fic esta basado en la obra de Alex Hayden con el permiso de dicho autor.**

 **Eh aquí el tan esperado capitulo 5 de este gran fic basado totalmente en la obra de Alex Hayden llamada "El nuevo dios dragon" pero con ciertos toques mios.**

 **No hay mucho que decir sobre este capitulo, solamente que en el marcaremos los inicios del entrenamiento de Natsu y a su vez nos adentraremos un leve en el pasado de naruto, nada muy grande ya que de eso no hablaremos hasta que Naruto decida confesarle a Natsu que es su padre, pero eso sera mas adelante, un detalle que yo siento que es muy importante aclarar es que la esposa de Naruto murio con 27 años de edad poco despues de haber nacido Natsu mientras que Naruto murio 1 año despues a la edad de 28 años por causas que aun no les dire, ademas el apellido de nacimiento de naruto es Namikaze pero el lo cambio a Dragneel, sin embargo para que Natsu no lo descubra ah vuelto a usar el apellido Namikaze.**

 **Otro detalle importante fue un error que cometi en el capitulo pasado ya que los templos que mencione que naruto busco por 7 años, en realidad quise decir 4 años pero como recien habia destapado mi teclado este aun fallaba de algunas teclas, de ahí el pequeño error, lo aclaro para evitar caer en algun error argumental.**

 **Hay escenas que yo queria narrar pero que sinceramente al momento de leerlas me parecieron que no venian mucho al caso con el fic, ademas de que me parecio muy d hueva escribirlas, asi que tengo pensado que lo mejor es ponerlas en mi seccion de bloopers y en mis futuros flashbacks asi que yo les avisare mas tarde.**

 **Ya hace un buen tiempo que no actualizo ya que ultimamente me ha dado por "Trabajar" y por ende consumo casi todo mi dia, entre eso de que ya me gusto el dinero y poder darme algunos lujillos que antes no podia basicamente apenas y eh tenido tiempo para escribir pero tratare de ser un poco mas constante.**

 **Por cierto vuelvo a aclarar que esto es un Natsu-harem, mi primer harem para ser mas especificos, tratare de salirme un poco de lo tipico pero no prometo nada, y si se lo preguntan naruto no tendra harem, otra pareja ni mucho menos, acuerdence que el es viudo, por ahora.**

 **Seria todo por ahora y sin más que decir….**

 **Que empiece el Show**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Capitulo 5: Naruto en el mundo moderno**

 **Con Natsu**

Cuando Natsu comenzo este entrenamiento hace tan solo unas horas habia pensado que seria cosa facil, pero sin embargo a tan solo unas 4 horas de haberse separado de Naruto aprendio por las malas que como decia naruto, esta isla en si misma parecia ser una tierra maldita, tal cual como habia dicho naruto, cada paso que daba sentia como si le estuviera robando la vida, su cuerpo pesaba a montones, al ver los tatuajes impuestos por naruto no le tomo mucho tiempo llegar a la conclusion de que estos tatuajes tenian la funcion de sellar su poder magico ademas de aumentar el peso de su cuerpo a forma de entrenamiento, la espada misma que le habia dado naruto que mas que una espada parecia ser el cuchillo de un carnicero pero sin mango pesaba tanto que basicamente habia pasado las ultimas horas arrastrandola consigo, el unico motivo por el cual no la habia dejado era que de hecho la espada era el unica arma que poseia, la unica forma de defenderse en todo este paraje maldito.

Su situacion era desesperante por decir lo menos, estaba cansado, hambriento, comenzaba a anochecer y ya estaba haciendo demasiado frio.

— _No es nada fuera de este mundo, si tienes hambre solo cazas y comes, si tienes sed solo buscas agua y bebes, si tienes calor consigues sombra y mas agua, si tienes frio y sueño solo hazte tu propia ropa y buscate un refugio, si quieres sobrevivir solo conviertete en la especie dominante de todo el bosque, la forma de hacer esto es derrotando a todos los monstruos que viven aquí, tu eres un dragonslayer, el hijo de un dragon, si no puedes sobrevivir a este lugar solo significa que has estado perdiendo el tiempo_ —

—Como si fuera tan facil maldito demente…. — gruño Natsu para si mismo recordando las palabras de naruto en el momento en que lo dejo aquí. —Esto es una mierda, estoy candado, me muero de hambre, tengo frio, si tuviera mi magia no sentiria frio, ¿Esto es lo que se siente tener frio?, maldita sea, esto no puede ponerse peor— gruño natsu con gran frustracion y tratando de extender lo mas que pudo la bufanda de igneel para abrigarse del frio.

Justo cuando dijo que las cosas no podian ponerse peor, magicamente paso volando por sobre su cabeza lo que parecia ser un extraño pajaro, este se cago sobre la cabeza de natsu y salio volando como si nada dejando al dragneel en un incomodo silencio.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—YA ESTOY HARTO DE ESTA MIERDA— rugio natsu dando a una roca un golpe con toda su fuerza en un ataque de furia, su fuerza no era mucha debido a los sellos en su cuerpo pero si lo suficiente como para causar molestia.

— **GROAAAARRRRR** — un potente gruñido helo la sangre de natsu y solo pudo observar con horro como la supuesta roca que habia golpeado comenzaba a moverse.

El extraño ser resulto no ser una roca, comenzo a moverse lentamente poniendose de pie y revelando a un enorme dragon de komodo, tan grande como una casa en si misma, el animal estaba lleno de cicatrices de batallas pasadas, mirando con total rabia a quien se habia atrevido a molestarlo.

— **GROAARRRRRRRR** — rugio la enorme bestia, la potencia de su gruñido fue tal que provoco una potente corriente de aire que envio a natsu a estrellarse contra un arbol.

— _Oh mierda…si pudo ponerse peor_ — penso Natsu saliendo del arbol contra el que se habia estrellado, mirando con panico puro como el enorme ragon se lanzaba contra el con la clara intencion de comerselo, haciendo caso de su instinto de supervivencia hizo lo que cualquier persona normal haria, tomo su espada y salio corriendo.

— **GROOOARRRR** — rugio la bestia al ver el pesimo intento de su presa por salir corriendo, el dragon de komodo comenzo a correr y para el horror de Natsu este comenzaba a alcanzarlo.

— _Mierda tengo que escapar_ — penso Natsu algo desesperado y sus ojos brillaron al ver que delante suyo habia una pequeña cueva donde podria esconderse.

Arrastrando su espada y desafiando a los propios sellos en su cuerpo, el pelirosa comenzo a correr a todo lo que daba, adrenalina bombeando por todo su cuerpo, dio un salto tipo clavado y por poco entro a la cueva justo a tiempo para evitar que la lengua del dragon de komodo lo atrapara.

—Estuvo cerca— susurro natsu pensando que todo habia acabado antes de tener que dar un salto hacia atrás.

— **GROAARRRRR** — gruño el dragon de komodo metiendo la punta de su ocico en el pequeño orificio de la cueva en un intento desesperado por alcanzar a su presa, desde afuera comenzo a golpear la cueva con su cola y para horror del joven dragonslayer esta comenzaba a derrumbarse.

—Kuso…..este monstruo no se rendira tan facilmente— gruño natsu comenzando a correr al fondo de la cueva esquivando por poco la lengua de la bestia.

Natsu corrio hasta llegar al fondo de la cueva mientras escuchaba claramente como el dragon habia logrado entrar ampliando la entrada de la cueva.

— **GRROOOAAAARRRRR** — la bestia tenia a natsu entre la espada y la pared, con escasos centimetros evitando que lo devorase, natsu podia decir que estaba totalmente desesperado.

— _Esto no puede terminar asi…..no puede terminar asi…..NO LO PERMITIRE_ — penso natsu negandose rotundamente a morir.

— _Tu segunda debilidad es tu forma de pelear, cuando te enfureces o cuando estas emocionado te lanzas a golpear sin ponerte a analizar la situacion_ —

— _No es nada fuera de este mundo, si tienes hambre solo cazas y comes, si tienes sed solo buscas agua y bebes, si tienes calor consigues sombra y mas agua, si tienes frio y sueño solo hazte tu propia ropa y buscate un refugio, si quieres sobrevivir solo conviertete en la especie dominante de todo el bosque, la forma de hacer esto es derrotando a todos los monstruos que viven aquí, tu eres un dragonslayer, el hijo de un dragon, si no puedes sobrevivir a este lugar solo significa que has estado perdiendo el tiempo_ —

Recordando las palabras de su nuevo entrenador Natsu tomo la pesada espada en una posicion basica del Kendo que recordaba haber visto a erza usar, haciendo uso de la poca fuerza que poseia para sostenerla con firmeza, se puso firme y espero a que el dragon atacara.

— **GROAAAARRRRR** — rugio la bestia lanzandose contra el dragonslayer con toda su fuerza pero este ya lo estaba esperando, abrio su boca con la intencion de devorarlo de un solo bocado y fue en ese momento en que todo termino.

—COMETE ESTO MALDITO— grito natsu lanzandose a la boca del dragon de komodo y atravezando la cabeza de la bestia y matandolo al instante.

El enorme ser cayo muerto con sangre saliendo a borbotones de su cabeza, todo ante la mirada llena de sentimientos encontrados de Natsu el cual respiraba con pesadez producto del cansancio que significaba casi haber muerto por garras de esa criatura.

— **GROAAARRRRR** —

Semejante rugido esta vez no vino de alguna bestia sino del estomago del propio Natsu el cual miraba con algo de duda el cuerpo del dragon antes de soltar un suspiro resignado.

—Te hare pagar por esto Naruto-teme— gruño natsu antes de tomar su espada llena de sangre y comenzar a cortar pedazos del cadaver del dragon de komodo, salio de la cueva con la intencion de buscar ramas y rocas para hacer una fogata y poder comer, ademas de algo de agua para beber.

Natsu Dragneel sobrevivio al primer dia en la isla de la reina demonio, el primer dia de los seis largos meses que faltan.

 **N/A: En la vida real seria imposible para un humano comerse a un dragon de komodo ya que la saliva de estos animales posee 57 bacterias que de sobrevivir a un ataque suyo moririas en cuestion de tiempo a causa de las bacterias en su mordida, ademas su sangre misma es venenosa para los humanos, sin embargo esto es un fic y aquí todo es posible.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Ubicacion Desconocida**

Mientras que Natsu comenzaba a adaptarse a lo que seria su hogar por los proximos 6 meses, en otro lugar alejado de toda la civilizacion, en una isla a meses de viaje de Ishgar, siendo mas especificos en lo mas profundo de un bosque que no ha conocido la presencia humana por siglos se encontraba ni mas ni menos que Naruto, el lugar en que se encontraba era una replica exacta del purgatorio pero mucho mas maltratada, la cabaña misma parecia ser ahora meros escombros, el rubio padre de Natsu se encontraba frente a la tumba de su esposa, la cual parecia estar mucho mas descuidada que la del purgatorio, la lapida destruida y llena de musgo, las flores a su alrededor marchitas y sin decoracion alguna, el hecho de que era una fria noche de luna llena hacia el ambiente aun mas tetrico.

—Ha sido mucho tiempo cariño….800 años para ser mas especificos…oh mi vida hay tantas cosas que quisiera decirte pero cro que no tiene sentido alguno decirtelo ahora…..cuando todo esto acabe tu estaras una vez mas a mi lado, con nuestro hijo, cumplire todas esas promesas cursis de amor que te hice y no pude cumplir…..— naruto se limpio las lagrimas de sus ojos.

El rubio se ojos azules se puso de pie, haciendo un sello de mano creo dos clones de sombras y en sus manos aparecieron palas, picos y demas herramientas.

—Ya saben de hacer— dijo naruto a sus clones los cuales asintieron de forma seria con la clara intencion de cumplir con su trabajo, por mas doloroso que fuese.

Naruto mismo con un pico destrozo toda la laida de su amada y comenzaron a remover la tierra frente a esta, les tomo un tiempo considerable ya que el paso del tiempo habia vuelto el suelo particularmente duro.

—Jefe el pico ya no puede perforar mas, parece que hemos llegado a donde teniamos que llegar— dijo uno de los clones retirando su pico y permitiendo ver una superficiende maderaya algo podrida.

—Entonces tenemos que sacarlo rapido— ordeno naruto algo desesperado y uno de sus clones haciendo uso de su fuerza sobehumana saco con suma delicadeza un ataud de madera, esta ya estaba algo podrida tomando en cuenta los siglos que llevaba ahí, de hecho naruto y sus clones tuvieron que resisitir el impulso de vomitar a causa del mal olor que despedia.

Naruto y sus clones salieron del agujero sacando con delicadeza el ataud, naruto tuvo que resisitir el impulso de llorar negandose rotundamente a abrir la tapa del feretro, los clones sabiendo que su trabajo ya estaba hecho desaparecieron en una nube de humo dejando solo al original con el ataud de su difunta esposa, este paso por lo que parecieron ser horas contemplando el ataud en un silencio incomodo antes de morder su pulgar y hacer varios sellos de mano.

— **Kuchiyose no jutsu** — exclamo naruto presionando su mano con sangre en el piso generando que una enorme nube de humo se esparza por toda la zona.

— **¿Quién es el malnacido que ha osado invocarme?** — gruño una voz fria y bestial tras la nube de humo mientras dos ojos azules brillaban de esta.

La nube de polvo se disipo revelando a una enorme bestia del tamaño de un dragon mismo, era un lobo de color gris, intimidante y de imponente presencia, de ojos azules tan frios como el hielo, una curiosa cicatriz en forma de media luna sobre su frente y dientes tan afilados que destrozarian a una persona de un mordisco.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo…..Okami— susurro naruto mirando a la enorme criatura con algo de alegria.

El mencionado lobo miro al responsable de haberlo invocado y no hace falta decir que sus ojos se abrieron en total estado de shock mientras lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, el animal miraba a naruto sin saber que pensar, con su mente llendo hacia memorias de hace ya mas de 800 años.

 **FLASHBACK**

Destruccion y caos eran las palabras adecuadas para describir la situacion del lugar, era una pequeña aldea indudablemente de economia media, con casas de madera sencilla y con sus calles cubiertas de nieve, hacia mucho frio, las personas se encontraban refugiadas en sus casas observando con algo de miedo como sus calles se teñian de sangre y cadaveres, algunos edificios abandonados callendo como su de piezas de domino se tratase.

En el centro de la aldea mas especificamente en el techo del ayuntamiento donde el jefe del pueblo normalmente dirigia todo se encontraba un naruto mas joven de unos 20 años, con ropas negras y la banda de konoha sobre su frente, rasgada dando a entender que era un traidor de dicha aldea, rodeando el edificio se encontraban otras varias figuras de ropa oscura, custodiando a presos de guerra que eran ni mas ni menos que el jefe de la aldea, algunos shinobi de kumo y alguno que otro civil.

—Naruto-sotaiho-sama— dijo uno de los encapuchados inclinandose ante su lider.

—Informes— ordeno naruto mirando de forma fria a los presos de guerra, los cuales estaban amordazados pero podia ver claramente como lo querian insultar.

—Hemos eliminado a casi toda la presencia enemiga en todo el pueblo, nuestros hombres ya estan juntando los cadaveres y preparandose para destruirlos, tambien ya hemos acondicionado una sala de interrogacion para sacar toda la informacion posible de los prisioneros antes de su ejecucion, reunimos el botin de guerra en un solo lugar, por ultimo nuestros hombres ya estan destruyendo los negocios de todos los civiles que estaban en acuerdos con el gobierno de esta aldea, basicamente hemos ganado, este pueblo se suma a uno de los tantos territorios que hemos conquistado y no kumo ni cualquier otra aldea podra hacer nada— informo el encapuchado con naruto asintiendo con una sonrisa que indicaba que estaba complacido.

—Cuando termine el interrogatorio yo mismo matare a todas estas basuras pero por ahora quiero ver el botin de guerra— dijo naruto con el encapuchado asintiendo, saltaron por los techos de las casas hasta llegar a una bodega abandonada donde varios otros hombres acomodaban varias cajas con cosas, habia comida, armas, pergaminos con jutsus entre muchas otras cosas mas.

—Todas estas cosas fue lo que les quitamos a los ninjas de kumo, a los gobernantes de esta aldea y a los burgueses con los que estaban conectados— explico el encapuchado y naruto no pudo evitar dar un silbido de impresión ya que toda la bodega estaba llena de cosas.

—Sin duda stos tipos se daban la gran vida a costa del pueblo, ahora veo porque el Raikage estaba respaldando a los gobernantes de esta tierra, sin duda deben haberle dado un buen soborno como para hacerlo enviar una gran fuerza militar a una aldea menor— dijo naruto mirando de un lado a otro todo lo que se habia recolectado, el encapuchado lo llevo a otra seccion del lugar y naruto miro con algo de impresión una caja en la cual habia una camada de cachorros de lobo, de tan solo algunos meses de nacidos.

—Esta es una especie de lobo muy rara originaria de este pais, las historias dicen que su esperanza de vida es mucho mayor que la de los humanos, incluso mayor que la de los Uzumaki, pueden crecer tanto o incluso mas que la invocacion promedio y que son nacidos para la batalla, se creian extintos hasta que los shinobi de kumo encontraron esta camada, mataron a la madre que ya estaba moribunda y trajeron a los bebes, planeaban enviarlos al Raikage como un tributo— explico el encapuchado mientras que naruto fruncia el ceño ante la explicacion de su subordinado.

Su mirada se poso en otra zona de la bodega y lo que vio hizo que su mirada se hiciera tan helada como un tempano de hielo, era un cachorro de lobo, de la misma edad que los anteriores, con una cicatriz en forma de media luna en su frente, cubierto de sangre, lleno de azotes y demas señas de abusos anteriores, el pequeño animal se encontraba en una jaula con un bozal en el hocico.

— ¿Qué le ocurrio a esta criatura?— pregunto naruto con voz letal que daba aentender que si recibia una mala respuesta mataria al receptor de dicha respuesta.

—Nosotros no le hicimos nada— respondio el encapuchado rapidamene no queriendo ser el blanco de la furia de su comandante. —Este pequeño fue tomado como mascota por el hijo del comandante Anbu que comandaba a todos los shinobi que ocupaban esta aldea, era un mocoso que apenas habia ganado el rango de Chunin, el queria criar al lobo y usarlo como un arma para imponer su poderio, pero como el animal se rehusaba a obedecerlo a menudo lo torturaba y lo golpeaba, si sirve para calmarlo nuestros hombres ya asesinaron al mocoso, el animal es desconfiado con los humanos y muestra tendencias muy agresivas a causa de abusos anteriores, cuando nuestros medicos quisieron sanarlo casi de arranca la mano a uno, por eso pusimos el bozal— explico el encapuchado viendo como naruto se calmaba un poco y caminaba hacia la jaula del pequeño animal.

—Veo que la has pasado mal pequeño…— susurro naruto con voz inusualmente amable mientras trataba de meter la mano dentro de la jaula del lobo, no se decepciono al ver que el lobo reacciono de forma agresiva y le dio una potente mordida a su mano.

— **Groaarrr** — chillo el cachorro sacudiendo la cabeza con la mano de naruto en su boca.

—Naruto-sama— chillo el encapuchado preocupado por su lider pero se sorprendio enormemente al ver que este no hacia mueca de dolor alguna, por el contrario, sonreia algo divertido mientras retiraba su mano de boca del lobo, totalmente intacta y sin marca alguna de mordida, cosa que incluso hizo sorprender al pequeño animal.

—Necesitaras más que eso para dañar a alguien como yo pequeño amigo…. — dijo naruto mientras de entre el botin de guerra tomaba un plato y lo llenaba de leche. —Come…aquí nadie te hara daño y si eso pasa yo mismo lo matare— dijo naruto abriendo la jaula y poniendo en ella el plato lleno de leche.

El lobo algo temeroso se acerco lentamente y dio una lamida al plato, le tomo unos momentos entrar en confianza antes de comenzar a beber la leche moviendo la cola en señal de alegria.

—Eso es— dijo naruto acariciando la cabeza del animal mientras un brillo verde rodeaba su mano y las heridas del lobo comenzaban a sanar. —Creo que necesitas un nombre….ya se te llamaras Okami…si Okami… eso suena muy cool—

 **Fin del Flashback**

El lobo miro con odio puro al hombre que lo habia invocado y dio un rugido tan potente que arranco varios arboles de raiz, pero de alguna forma naruto se mantuvo en su lugar sin mostrarse afectado.

— **COMO TE ATREVES A FINGIR SER ESE HOMBRE, VOY A MATARTE MALDITO BASTARDO** — rugio okami dando un grito de guerra y lanzandose contra el rubio haciendo que la tierra misma temblara.

—Supongo que debi esperarme esa reaccion— murmuro naruto esquivando con relativa facilidad el zarpazo del animal y dejando escapar un espeluznante instinto asesino que hizo que el pobre okami cayera de rodillas. —Mirame a los ojos y repite que soy un impostor Okami— ordeno naruto mirando al animal de forma fria, esta vez sus ojos era color metalico con varios anillos.

— _ **Este poder tan grande que podria devorar a cualquier enemigo…esos ojos esgrimidos por aquellos que han alcanzado a los dioses…no cabe duda…..es el…..**_ — penso okami respirando con gran dificultad. — **Naruto…..realmente eres tu…..** — susurro el lobo haciendo que naruto detenga su poder y que sus ojos vuelvan a ser azules.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo viejo amigo— dijo naruto de forma amable haciendo que el lobo frunciera el ceño.

— **Nada de eso, ¿Cómo diablos es que estas vivo?, Yo mismo te vi morir, tu cuerpo se convirtio en polvo de estrellas, ni siquiera el Edo Tensei hubiera sido capaz de traerte de vuelta, ¿Cómo puede ser esto posible?** — exigio saber okami con su mente llena de dudas que necesitaban ser respondidas.

—Creeme que respondere a todas tus preguntas más adelante pero en resumen, yo sigo estando muerto, lo que esta frente a ti es unicamente mi espiritu, escape del purgatorio donde estuve los ultimos 800 años— exlico naruto de forma rapida ganando un asentimiento de okami, de ser otro humano el jamas creeria semejante tonteria pero cuando se trataba de naruto todo era posible. —Necesito un favor, necesito que lleves el ataud de mi esposa a tu reino y busques la forma de regenerar su cuerpo, eres uno de los pocos seres que conozco con las capacidades de hacerlo ya que incluso con mis poderes la naturaleza de la magia de Natsumi me impide regenerar su cuerpo y traerla de vuelta con mi Rinnegan, incluso con el paso del tiemo su poder magico sigue afectando su cuerpo por lo que para mi es imposible traerla por los metodos convencionales— explico naruto con okami mirandolo con asombro pero igualmente asintio.

— **Entiendo y no te preocupes, te prometo que usare todos mis recursos para ayudarte a traer de vuelta a tu hembra, pero mi duda es, ¿Qué pasara contigo?, como te dije antes, tu cuerpo se convirtio en polvo de estrellas, incluso con tus poderes jamas podrias crear un cuerpo exactamente igual al que poseias dado que tus lineas de sangre dificilmente pueden ser creadas por metodos humanos, basicamente volver a la vida es algo imposible para ti** — explico Okami de forma seria haciendo que naruto sonriera de forma algo perturbadora.

—Soy conciente de eso pero creeme que despues de 800 años en el purgatorio tuve mucho tiempo para pensar, tengo la intencion de hacer que el propio shinigami reconstruya mi cuerpo y usare el **Rinne Tensei no jutsu** para volver a la vida— explico naruto muy seguro de si mismo ganando una mirada confusa del lobo.

— **Eres muy poderoso Naruto y de eso no tengo dudas, si tu quisieras podrias tener al mundo a tus pies y nadie podria detenerte, pero una cosa es que seas cercano a los dioses y otra muy distinta es que puedas enfrentarlos, tu sigues siendo un simple mortal, al igual que yo y al igual que todas las criaturas de este mundo, si tratas de enfrentar a los dioses solo saldras perjudicado** — dijo okami con sabiduria y algo de temor de los dioses.

—En situaciones normales tendrias razon mi querido amigo, puedo tener los poderes de un dios pero a pesar de todo yo sigo siendo un simple mortal, pero al igual que otros mortales que en el pasado han cruzado contra las peores advercidades tan solo para tener algo de los dioses yo tengo mis modos de hacer que ellos cumplan mi deseo— dijo naruto con una sonrisa algo enigmatica que hizo que okami se pusiera mas preocupado.

— **¿Qué cosa podrias tener en tu poder para forzar a ese viejo orgulloso del Shinigami a cumplir un deseo tan complicado que implica juntar el polvo espacial para reconstruir tu cuerpo?** — pregunto okami genuinamente curioso haciendo sonreir al rubio de forma tan espeluznante que haria ver al gato de alicia en el pais de las maravillas como un novato.

—Es algo que Shinigami ha buscado por siglos pero que jamas a podido tener en sus manos, algo igual o incluso mas valioso que mi pequeño deseo, algo que hara que ese viejo orgulloso como tu lo llamas incluso llegue tan lejos como para hacer la vista gorda a los pecados que planeo cometer, todo con tal de obtener eso que yo poseo— explico naruto con una sonrisa algo torcida adornando su rostro.

Naruto comenzo a reir de forma oscura mientras comenzaba a llover y los rayos en el cielo formaban una escena digna de un loco, todo ante la mirada preocupada de Okami que comenzaba a pensar que el paso de los años habian vuelto senil a su amigo.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Al dia siguiente**

Ya era mas de medio dia y Naruto comenzaba a despertar con algo de desgano, obviamente prefiriendo dormir en lugar de levantarse, la noche anterior se habia ido a dormir hasta ya muy tarde ya que paso gran parte de la noche conversando con Okami sobre los ultimos 800 años, fue una revelacion algo perturbadora saber que diablos habia pasado justo despues de su muerte, con los 5 kages muertos y el hecho de que los daimyo habian sido asesinados por personas desconocidas el mundo ninja se surgio en un caos.

Por lo que le habia contado Okami los pocos ninjas que seguian con vida trataron de traer estabilidad y su hermano menor habia sido coronado como el Godaime Hokage, pero lamentablemente poco despues un ejercito de dragones ataco las naciones elementales convirtiendo todas las aldeas shinobi en meros crateres, algo interesante fue saber que los civiles que sobrevivieron decidieron que lo mejor era seguir a su organización de magos que tenia planeado migrar hacia nuevas tierras, olvidando por completo las artes shinobi y dando inicio al mundo magico, incluso por lo que habia escuchado de boca de Okami su segundo al mando se robo a una chica de una nacion ninja, la tomo como esposa y tuvo hijos.

Naruto abrio con algo de pesadez los ojos mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza observando el paisaje mucho menos tetrico que el de anoche, ahora hacia mucho sol, era uuna tarde algo calurosa pero relajante, anoche se habia visto forzado a dormir encima de un arbol ya que dormir en su antigua casa le traia malos recuerdos, sumandole el hecho de que no tenia ropa alguna que no fueran botas y unos pantalones basicamente habia sido una mala noche.

—Finalmente despiertas jefe— dijo ni mas ni menos que el clon de naruto, el mismo al que habia enviado el dia anterior a explorar, robar la biblioteca del concejo y ademas a comprarle algo de ropa, vio que en una mochila aun tenia todas las joyas que le habia entregado, señal inequivoca de que no le habia comprado nada, eso lo molesto ya que ya estaba harto de andar desnudo por ahi.

—Mas te vale que tengas una buena excusa de lo contrario te hare sufrir de una forma tal que me imploraras la muerte aunque seas un clon— sentencio naruto de forma amenazante y fruncio el ceño al notar que su clon no se mostro en lo mas minimo intimidado.

—Tengo motivos poderosos para no haber cumplido sus órdenes— dijo el clon muy tranquilo encogiendose en hombros ganando la curiosidad del original.

—Explicate— pidio naruto mientras se sentaba sobre la llerba, su clon siguio su ejemplo y se miraba visiblemente emocionado.

—Cuando llegue a la isla mas cercana lo primero que hice fue tomar una de esas cosas llamadas trenes rumbo a la ciudad donde se encuentra el castillo del concejo, a simple vista el castillo parecia tener una pesima seguridad, ademas de los cientos de soldados del concejo cuyo nivel es algo bajo no tenian ninguna otra seguridad, pense que seria facil infiltrarme ahí pero hay un pequeño inconveniente, en ese castillo en estos momentos estan viviendo los **4 dioses de Ishgar** los cuales según parece son los 4 magos mas fuertes del continente, ellos actualmente forman parte del nuevo concejo magico aunque estan buscando a los otros magos santos para que se les unan, casi me descubren y de hecho fue solo gracias a la teletransportacion que fui capaz de salir sin tener que enfrentarlos— explico el clon ganando un asentimiento de naruto.

—Dime, ¿Qué tan poderosos crees que sean estos dioses de Ishgar?, ya que esa fue una de las pocas cosas que no pude profundizar en los recuerdos de Mavis— cuestiono naruto genuinamente curioso sobre el poder de los tan famososo y temidos dioses de ishgar que se cree son tan fuertes que han dejado de ser humanos.

—Si les soy honesto puedo decir que esos 4 magos son dignos de su reputacion, pude sentir el enorme poder magico que poseian, si tuviera que compararlos con alguien me atreveria a decir que los rangos 4, 3 y 2 son tan poderosos como los difuntos Sandaime Raikage y Sanshou no Hanzo— explico el clon esto algo temeroso y naruto original no pudo evitar dar un silbido de impresión.

El Sandaime Raikage y Sanshou no Hanzo eran verdaderos iconos legendarios del antiguo mundo shinobi, verdaderos asesinos de ejercitos con poderes tan brutales que hubieran hecho al propio yondaime hokage cagarse en los pantalones, no eran seres faciles de igualar e incluso el mismo le tomo años llegar al nivel de ellos.

—Eso sin duda es interesante, ¿Qué sucede con el del rango 1?— pregunto naruto curioso al ver que su clon adoptava una expresion sombria.

—Le puedo decir con toda seguridad que el rango 1 es una verdadera bestia de proporciones brutales, me atrevo a decir que es tan poderoso como lo fue en su juventud el difunto Sandaime Hokage— sentencio el clon de forma oscura.

Naruto se quedo en un silencio letal despues de haber escuchado eso, Hiruzen Sarutobi, el difunto Sandaime Hokage que murio de viejo durante una encarnizada batalla con su alumno rebelde, Orochimaru, un hombre que en su mejor momento fue temido y respetado en todo el mundo shinobi con el titulo de **El dios de los shinobi** y considerado el Kage mas poderoso de su epoca, incluso cuando suspoderes jamas llegaron a ser ni la mitad de los que poseia su maestro, Shodaime Hokage, se decia que su terrible poder era tan grande que en su momento fue capaz de enfrentar por si solo hasta 5 ninjas de clase S y derrotarlos, en definitiva naruto mismo no se esperaba que en esta epoca fuera a existir alguien tan poderoso como para igualar a difunto Sarutobi, era algo increible por decir lo menos.

—Sin duda eso es algo que no me esperaba, hiciste bien en retirarte, tu poder como un clon hubiera sido insuficiente si existen 4 magos de ese calibre habitando el castillo del concejo, incluso yo mismo tendre serios problemas cuando me infiltre en el castillo, tendre que hacer uso de todos mistrucos si no quiero ser descubierto— reflexiono naruto con una expresion muy seria.

—Sigo sin entenderlo jefe, ¿Por qué arriesgarse tanto solo para obtener copias de la biblioteca del concejo?— cuestiono el clon algo curioso y preocupado por las acciones de naruto.

—Estamos en una epoca de la que no sabemos nada, en un gobierno del que no sabemos nada y en un sistema del que no sabemos nada, puedo parecer algo paranoico y por lo que vi en los recuerdos de mavis, los 10 magos santos no son corruptos ni mucho menos, pero sencillamente es mejor estar un paso adelante del enemigo potencial y no hay mejor forma de hacerlo que tener el control de la informacion— explico naruto ganando un asentimiento de su clon.

—Supongo que tiene sentido, ademas usted tiene la habilidad de reducir su presencia a cero y es un maestro de las tecnicas de teletransportacion, dudo que incluso esos magos sean capaces de descubrirlo— dijo el clon ya mas calmado.

—Sin embargo esto no me explica porque diablos no pudiste comparme algo de ropa— gruño naruto algo molesto ganando una risa nerviosa de su clon.

—Lo que paso fue que mientras buscaba ropa para usted me di cuenta de que este mundo moderna tiene maravillas que jamas habrian sido posibles en nuestra epoca, me di cuenta de que no podia simplemente enviarle la informacion por recuerdos, tiene que verlo por si mismo— dijo el clon con tranquilidad totalmente convencido de sus palabras.

—Tiene que ser una broma— gruño naruto con un tic en su ojo pero la mirada de determinacion de su clon le decian claramente que no era una broma.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **N/A: No sabemos mucho de las ciudades dentro del reino de fiore ademas de las que encontre en fairy tail wiki por lo que usaremos una que otra ciudad tipo Oc para algunos escenarios, un dato interesante es que la mayoria de las ciudades de fiore tienen nombre de flores o algo relacionado con las plantas.**

—Lo repito, esto tiene que ser una broma— gruño naruto mirando con un tic en el ojo a su clon, el cual iba disfrazado con un henge de un civil comun y corriente.

Actualmente Naruto y su clon se encontraban en una de las tantas ciudades dentro del reino de fiore, **Tulipan** , una ciudad que al igual que **Akane Resort** era un sitio muy popular aunque por distintas razones, mientras que Akane era popular en el ambito turistico por su parque de diverciones y su ubicación costera la ciudad Tulipan era popular por ser la primera ciudad modernista de las muchas que el Rey de Fiore tenia planeadas, con la gran evolucion tecnologica de los ultimos años si bien a simple vista el cambio no era grande si era significativo, la mayoria de los edificios aun mantenian el estilo arquitectonico anterior mas que nada por motivos esteticos pero sin embargo si uno se ponia a prestar atencion notaria las ligeras diferencias, la primera era que en esta ciudad algunas personas llevaban por las calles aparatos delgados y pequeños, hablando en voz baja, escribiendo o con audifonos ( **Celulares** ), otro detalle era que por las calles ahora circulaban algunos autos mucho mas lujosos que los autos magicos y conducidos en ocasiones por gente comun y corriente, habia algunos locales con apariencia mucho mas modernista, tiendas de discos de musica, centros comerciales enormes, restaurantes, empresas y entre muchas otras cosas mas, incluso los **Rune Knight** presentes en este lugar vestian de forma mucho mas ligera y usaban lo que parecian ser unas motocicletas, esta ciudad llevaba tan solo dos años de haber sido modernizada pero se esperaba que dentro de unos cuantos años el resto de las ciudades adoptaran cosas algo similares.

—Vamos jefe, debe aceptar que este lugar es muy interesante, en tiempos anteriores una ciudad como esta solo seria un sueño imposible, y si no lo fuera usted jamas hubiera podido explorar con la libertad con la que lo estamos haciendo tomando en cuenta de que usted era el hombre mas buscado del mundo y todo eso— exclamo el clon en un tono alegre mientras naruto lo miraba de forma fria.

El mentiria si dijera que el lugar no le agradaba, sentia gran curiosidad por todas las cosas nuevas que estaba viendo, sin embargo el jamas lo admitiria frente a ese extraño clon que de alguna forma lo habia convencido de venir hasta aca cuando hubiera sido mas practico disiparlo y averiguar todo lo que sabia por medio de la transferencia de recuerdos tipica de los clones de sombra.

—Sin embargo hay un detalle que me ha estado molestando desde hace un buen rato…¿Por qué toda la gente se me queda viendo como si fuera un puto fenomeno?— gruño naruto mirando como entre varios grupos de personas se le quedaban viendo y susurrando cosas en voz baja, desde personas adultas, estudiantes, mujeres adultas e incluso ancianos.

— _¿Qué demonios es ese tipo?, mira que andar sin playera en plena ciudad_ —

— _¿Acaso estara tratando de imitar a Gray Fullbuster de fairy tail?_ —

— _¿Eso importa?, es un hombre muy caliente, tan solo mira esos abdominales y esa cara, quiero comermelo a besos_ —

— _Tienes razon, eso si es un hombre y no los perdedores de nuestra clase, mira esos musculos, esos ojos y esos tatuajes_ —

— _Jajaja es solo un enclenque, yo tengo mejores musculos_ —

— _Mira los tatuajes de ese tipo, son increibles, de no ser porque Tou-san me castigo tendria unos mejores que los suyos_ —

— _La juventud de estos dias cae cada dia más bajo_ —

— _Hmm, tan solo mira ese peinado alocado y esos tatuajes, debe ser un malviviente tratando de contaminar a nuestros jovenes con su mala influencia_ —

— _Jamas lo habia visto por aquí, ¿Qué tal si se trata de un Yakuza?_ —

— _No lo creo, si fuera un Yakuza iria mejor vestido_ —

— _Hija no quiero que te acerques a ese malviviente o podria pegarte las malas mañas_ —

Mientras que las personas susurraban cosas cada vez mas extrañas Naruto se encontraba siendo contenido por su clon para no lanzarse a golpes contra las personas, el pobre clon sonreia con algo de nerviosismo mientras trataba de calmar al original.

—Calmese jefe, honestamente usted debio haberse esperado algo asi, en esta epoca los tatuajes ya no son tan bien vistos como hace 800 años, ademas con su fisico y su cara de pocos amigos usted verdaderamente parece un Yakuza asi que por favor no se ponga en un plan pesado y calmese— naruto solo miro de mala manera al descarado de su clon, preguntandose mentalmente que habia hecho tan malo como para tener que pagarlo con un jutsu que no lo respeta, sin embargo cuando esa pregunta paso por su mente la descarto rapidamente ya que si se ponia a ser cuentas hasta salia debiendo.

—Bien, ya que estamos aquí por lo menos podre darme el lujo de escoger algo de ropa decente ya que a estas alturas pienso que tu me habrias traido algo sumamente ridiculo por un precio demasiado alto— gruño naruto mirando de forma irritada a su clon el cual solo sonrio de forma descarada haciendo que naruto solo diera un pesado suspiro. —Solo dimme si por lo menos te tomaste el tiempo de averiguar si mi dinero valia algo en esta epoca o sin puedo cambiar mi fortuna en joyas para poder tener algo de que vivir— pregunto naruto comenzando a resignarse a las tendencias raras de ese maldito clon, este por su parte adopto una expresion inusualmente seria.

—Por lo que pude averiguar la moneda en esta epoca es llamada **Jewel** y al parecer el **Ryu** la unica forma en la que podria valer algo es si lo vendemos a alguna empresa de reciclaje como fierro viejo, pero esto solo con las monedas ya que al parecer estas estan hechas de un metal medianamente decente, aun asi con la gran cantidad de monedas que usted tiene en su dimension de bolsillo podriamos sacar lo suficiente como para vivir decentemente— explico el clon algo decepcionado ya que hoy en dia la fortuna en monedas de naruto no valia ni de cerca de lo que valia hace 800 años, mucho menos sus billetes los cuales no valian practicamente nada.

—Supongo que no se puede evitar, pasaremos mas tarde a una de esas cosas llamadas empresas a vender las monedas, ¿Y que pasa con mis joyas, oro y todas esas cosas?— pregunto naruto curioso sobre ese detalle, durante su vida hace 800 años habia recolectado una enorme cantidad de oro, diamantes, plata, joyas entre muchas otras cosas mas de valor, estaba seguro de que con todo eso por lo menos podrian vivir de forma decente.

—Eso es algo interesante jefe ya que no pude averiguar mucho sobre eso pero lo que si pude averiguar es que todas esas cosas en esta epoca valen incluso mas que antes, pero para eso tenemos que ir a un banco— dijo el clon comenzando a caminar siendo seguido de cerca por naruto.

— ¿Banco?— pregunto naruto enarcando una ceja.

—Es un nuevo sistema algo complejo de explicar, en esos lugares la gente puede abrir cuentas en las cuales depositan su dinero y lo retiran cuando sea necesario, pueden pedir prestamos y ofrecer algo en garantia de que pagaran, pueden incluso sacar unas extrañas tarjetas que les permiten comprar cosas, el banco de esta ciudad es uno de los mas grandes y confiables de todo el reino de fiore, o eso fue lo que me dijeron, según escuche tienen un grupo que en una situacion como la nuestra se encargara de vender todas nuestras joyas, abrir una cuenta a su nombre y depositar todo el dinero, incluso pueden asignarle un asesor financiero que le explique todas esas cosas que usted no entienda— explico el clon de forma tranquila haciendo que naruto diera un silbido de impresión ya que eso sin duda era muy util.

Ambos original y clon caminaron de forma tranquila por aproximadamente una hora hasta que finalmente llegaron al banco, de nuevo naruto no pudo evitar silbar a causa de la impresión ya que el banco sin duda era un edificio imponente.

 **N/A: Para no quebrarme la cabeza tratando de describirlo les dire que el banco es igual que el Gringotts Bank de Harry Potter pero por dentro parece un banco moderno.**

—Asi que este es uno de los bancos mas grandes de todo este reino, ahora se porque ese titulo, este lugar es enorme— murmuro naruto mirando algo impresionado el banco.

—Y espera a ver como se ve por dentro jefe— dijo el clon mientras guiaba al original hacia dentro del banco.

Lo que vio naruto era algo confuso para el por decir lo menos, el primer piso del banco era enorme por decir lo menos, podia ver claramente escritorio tras escritorio donde personas trajeadas evidentemente empleados atendian a los clientes que eran evidentemente de la clase pudiente ya que muchos de ellos vestian de forma muy elegante, habia una zona que decia en letras grandes **Caja** en la cual se encontraban personas atendiendo a una larga fila de clientes, los empleados estaban protegidos por una clase vidrio y una de las cosas mas interesantes era la gran seguridad que ostentaba el lugar, podia ver en todas esquinas guardias y camaras de seguridad.

— ¿Por qué diablos tiene que haber tantos guardias y porque todos se me quedan viendo?— pregunto naruto en voz baja a su clon.

—Como dije antes este banco es uno de los mas grandes de este reino, muchas personas importantes tienen almacenadas sus fortunas en este lugar, es natural pensar que este banco es el sueño humedo de muchos ladrones y de ahí la gran seguridad, es la misma razon por la que lo miran con precacucion, ya le dije que con su cara de pocos amigos, sus tatuajes y su fisico usted bien podria parecer un jefe Yakuza— explico el clon con naruto mirandolo de mala manera pero asintiendo en señal de comprension.

—Disculpen caballeros, ¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo?— pregunto un hombre trajeado y con corbata roja acercandose a naruto y su clon, el hombre era de unos 30 años, estatura media, complexion delgada, piel blanca y cabello purpura atado en una cola baja, tenia en el pecho un gafete con el nombre de **Tamaki** y con el cargo de **Gerente**.

—Buenas tardes señor gerente, claro que puede ayudarnos, mi amigo aquí necesita algo de asesoria financiera y si usted pudiera ayudarnos se lo agradeceria mucho— dijo el clon en un tono cortes y tranquilo muy diferente al tono descarado y sarcastico que habia mostrado hacia naruto, esto lo sorprendio y lo molesto en cierta medida.

—Seguro, como pueden ver estamos algo llenos pero yo mismo les atendere— dijo tamaki de forma tranquila, extrañamente no mostrandose intimidado por la apariencia de naruto.

Ambos original y clon siguieron al gerente del banco hacia lo que parecia ser su oficina y se sentaron frente al scritorio de este.

—Ahora si pueden decirme en que puedo ayudarlos, ¿Qué servicios especificamente buscan con nuestro banco?, abrir una cuenta de cheques, pedir un credito hipotecario, sacar una tarjeta de credito o de debito, tambien tenemos servicios de compra y venta de propiedades embargadas a aquellos que trataron de estafar a nuestro banco— pregunto tamaki de forma tranquila mientras naruto lo miraba con cara de no entender nada.

— _¿Credito hipotecario?, ¿Cuenta de cheques?, ¿De que diablos me habla este tipo?_ — penso naruto mirando al gerente de forma confusa.

—Algo parecido Tamaki-san pero no exactamente, lo que ocurre es que mi amigo aquí posee una fuerte cantidad de joyas, oro, plata, cosas de ese tipo, cosas que quisieramos saber si se pueden cambiar por dinero y por ende crear unas cuentas de banco para su uso— explico el clon de sombra señalando a naruto el cual aun seguian sin comprender mucho sobre lo que estaba pasando.

—Oh y usted es…— pregunto el gerente a naruto.

—Naruto— se presento naruto de forma tranquila y algo cortes al igual que lo hizo su clon anteriormente.

—Naruto-san, por lo que me dice su amigo usted posee una fuerte cantidad de joyeria y metales preciosos que quiere vender con el fin de poder ostentar una cantidad de dinero en una cuenta bancaria y poder usarla a su gusto, ¿Correcto?— pregunto Tamaki mirando de forma curiosa a naruto, no era nada comun ver a un hombre con pinta de Yakuza tener tantas joyas, mejor dicho si era muy comun pero de ser el caso el gerente dudaba seriamente que un Yakuza iria al banco mas grande de todo fiore conocido por ser muy estricto con su seguridad a guardar sus joyas, seria lo mismo que ir a una estacion de policia y entregarse por voluntad propia, solo por estas deducciones el gerente no habia llamado a los guardias para mandar sacar a los dos sujetos frente a el.

—Si….eso precisamente— dijo naruto no muy convencido ya que aun trataba de entender como se manejaba el dinero actual.

—Como usted posiblemente sepa, el dueño de nuestro banco tambien tiene negocios en otros ramos, como la joyeria, la mineria, fabricas entre muchisimas cosas mas, basicamente es una de las personas mas ricas de este pais, sino es que del continente, tanto o puede que incluso mas que un Rey,, todas estas empresas funcionan como aliados del banco, conseguir clientes que paguen grandes cantidades por joyas es algo facil para nosotros, sin embargo no es tan facil como eso ya que tenemos que verificar la calidad de todas y cada una de las joyas que usted posee, de esa forma podremos definir cuanto valen, pagar el precio justo y enviarlas a las joyerias para que sean vendidas lo mas pronto posible— explico Tamaki de forma aun tranquila notando que naruto y el clon lo miraban con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Oye, no tengo problema alguno con todo eso pero ¿No crees que les tomaria demasiado tiempo definir la calidad de joya por joya?— pregunto naruto algo confundido pero el gerente sonrio con algo de orgullo.

—Eso pudo haber sido un problema en el pasado pero ahora con la evolucion magica y tecnologica de los ultimos años, todo eso queda en el pasado— dijo tamaki antes de ponerse de pie y haciendo una seña a naruto y a su clon para que lo sigan. —Iremos hasta la planta baja y ahí veran el porque de que nuestro banco sea uno de los mas grandes de todo fiore— dijo tamaki llevando a naruto y a su clon a un elevador.

Los 2 hombres y el clon llegaron hasta la planta baja donde naruto e incluso el clon vieron algo que no se esperaban, era una enorme habitacion pintada totalmente de blanco, totalmente pulcra y con un aroma tipico del aromatizante, en dicha zona se podian ver a cientos de empleados trabajando con objetos de alto valor, desde joyas, bloques de oro, entre muchas otras cosas mas, naruto y su clon usando sus habilidades sensoriales notaron al instante que la mayoria de estas personas eran magos, todos haciendo uso de su magia hacian funcionar unas maquinas que arrojaban resultados que ninguno de los dos comprendian.

—Todas estas personas son magos que al no tener grandes poderes magicos ni el deseo de dedicar sus vidas a las batallas como los gremios normalmente lo hacen han decidido usar sus habilidades para coperar con el campo tecnologico y hacer todo esto posible, esas maquinas que ustedes ven funcionan con magia y permiten definir en poco tiempo y con exactitud la calidad de lo que pones en ella— explico el gerente dejando incluso a naruto impresionado. —Ahora caballeros, pueden decirme como traeran sus joyas, ¿En algun camion?, se los pregunto para poder preparar una boveda— pidio tamaki notando que el clon se tensaba mientras naruto lo miraba con monotonia.

—Tu solo llevanos a la bobeda mas grande que tengas, del resto me encargo yo— dijo naruto tranquilamente mirando como el gerente solo enarcaba una ceja mientras llamaba a una de las empleadas.

—Yumi-san, por favor llevenos a nuestra boveda mas grande— pidio tamaki mientras la empleada asentia.

—A la orden Tamaki-sama— dijo la empleada de nombre Yumi con cortesia mientras caminaba en direccion a la respectiva boveda.

Cuando llegaron a la mencionada boveda naruto no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente impresionado ante la puerta de proporciones practicamente colosales, gruesa y hecha de acero, con inumerables sistemas de seguridad que tomo a Yumi y al gerente un tiempo considerable romper, dentro de esta no se decepcionaron al ver el enorme espacio que habia, tan grande que bien podria almacenar toda la fortuna de un Rey.

—Eh aquí nuestra bobeda mas grande en todo este banco caballeros, dentro de todo nuestro pais solo hay dos personas con los recursos suficientes para llenar una de estas, su majestad, Thoma E Fiore, y por supuesto nuestro jefe y el dueño de este banco— dijo tamaki mirando con algo de diversion la expresion desencajada de Naruto y su clon. — ¿Aun creen que sus joyas y metales preciosos son suficientes para llenar todo esto?, si quieren podemos ir a otra boveda mas pequeña, claro el resto de las bovedas que poseemos son mucho mas pequeñas que esta pero aun asi son lo suficientemente grandes como para almacenar una gran fortuna— explico tamaki cortesmente y eligiendo muy bien sus palabras para no ofender a los dos hombres.

—Todo lo contrario Tamaki-sam, admito que posiblemente mis objetos de gran valor monetario y todo eso sea insuficiente como para llenar todo esto, posiblemente apenas y pueda llenar la mitad de todo esto, mas sin embargo si su banco esta dispuesto a vender mis cosas tengalo por seguro de que tal vez podria aspirar a poseer la fortuna suficiente como para llenar esta boveda— dijo naruto muy seguro haciendo que tamaki lo mirara algo sorprendido y curioso.

—Si es asi entonces tengalo por seguro que nos gustara tenerlo entre nuestros usuarios, pero aun asi como planea traer todo eso aquí si dice que no va usar camiones— cuestiono el gerente evidentemente confuso por las palabras del rubio, haciendo que este sonriera de forma enigmatica.

—Tengo mis metodos— respondio naruto activando sus ojos sharingan.

— _Con que un mago ¿Eh?_ — penso tamaki mirando con interes a naruto.

Acto seguido un remolino negro se formo frente al ojo de naruto creando un vortice espacio-tiempo, el clon nego con la cabeza ante las acciones imprudentes de su jefe mientras que ante el shock de Tamaki del vortice espacio-tiempo comenzaron a salir innumerables objetos de valor, diamantes, rubies, monedas de oro, collares, plata y entre muchisimas cosas mas, siguio saliendo un rio de riqueza por lo que parecieron ser horas hasta que finalmente la boveda se lleno justamente a la mitad de su capacidad, todo ante el shock de Tamaki que no podia creer lo que acababa de observar.

—Yumi, activa las maquinas de calculo, ¿Que estas esperando?, tenemos que calcular el valor y calidad de todo esto cuanto antes— exclamo Tamaki evidentemente ansioso.

—Hai Tamaki-sama— exclamo yumi mientras frente a ella se formaba un circulo magico color gris. — **Keisan** — grito yumi y de una de las paredes salio una especie de panel sobre el cual habia una pantalla en la que comenzaron a aparecer varias cifras y a su vez estas estaban siendo impresas en un ticket.

—Los resultados son…. — susurro tamaki mientras leia el ticket y no hace falta decir que al leer las enormes cifras en este se quedo en un silencio letal, lo mismo podria decirse con yumi que miraba las cifras en la pantalla en la pared.

— ¿Eso es mucho dinero?— cuestiono naruto a su clon ya que el aun no comprendia al 100% el funcionamiento actual del dinero.

—Le confieso que no tengo idea pero sin duda debe ser mucho dinero, nunca habia visto tantos ceros del lado de ese numero, sin duda debe ser una cantidad enorme— respondio el clon mirando igualmente la pantalla.

—Ustedes dos vengan conmigo porfavor— pidio tamaki mirando de forma seria a naruto y su clon los cuales solo pudieron enarcar una ceja ane el extraño comportamiento ue habia tomado el antes amable y tranquilo gerente.

Sin opcion alguna y algo curiosos siguieron al hoombre trajeado de nuevo hacia arriba pero esta vez al piso mas alto del banco, no les tomo mucho tiempo llegar a dicho lugar y a diferencia de los otros pisos pudieron notar al instante que en este piso la seguridad era mucho mas fuerte que en los anteriores, llegaron hasta un par de puertas de madera fina.

—Disculpe Tamaki-san a donde vamos— pregunto el clon de sombra algo curioso.

—A hablar con el jefe— respondio tamaki muy serio mientras tocaba la puerta.

—Adelante— se escucho una voz del otro lado de la puerta.

Tamaki abrio las puertas de madera y tanto naruto como su clon no pudieron evitar enarcar una ceja ante lo que vieron, en la oficina que parecia tener un curioso estilo presidencial sentado en un escritorio se encontraba ni mas ni menos que el dueño del banco, un hombre joven de unos 26 años, de cabello oscuro y algo corto, sus cejas son curvas al final, es guapo a ojos femeninos, es muy alto, casi tanto como el propio naruto y de ojos azul verdoso, viste un traje verdoso oscuro, camisa blanca de cuello, corbata verde, zapatos negros y lleva sobre su cuello una cruz, este hombre es **Amon Koutarou** actualmente uno de los hombres mas ricos de todo fiore.

 **N/A: Yo se que es algo practicamente ilogico traer a alguien como Amon al universo de fairy tail pero la verdad la apariencia y personalidad de Amon fueron lo mas parecido que encontre los de un alto ejecutivo, pero advierto que aquí no habra nada de los poderes que hay en tokyo ghoul, ¿Porque?, sencillamente razones argumentales.**

—Amon-sama— dijo tamaki haciendo una reverencia ante su jefe en señal de respeto.

—Tamaki-san— saludo amon de forma educada y haciendo igualmente una reverencia. — ¿Qué necesitas y quienes son ellos?— cuestiono el hombre de cabello negro mirando tranquilamente a naruto y su clon.

—Estos dos son Naruto y su amigo cuyo nombre aun desconozco, llegaron hace unos momentos diciendo que necesitaban cambiar una fuerte cantidad de joyas por dinero y abrir una cuenta bancaria, pero los eh traido aquí porque creo que usted debe ver los resultados de los analisis de calidad y valor— explico tamaki de forma seria ganando la curiosidad de amon.

—Muestrame— pidio amon mientras tamaki le entregaba los tickets que salieron de la maquina en la Boveda, no hace falta decir que amon se quedo mirando con algo de impresión las altas cifras en los tickets, miro de forma seria a nauto y su clon mientras un aura azul casi invisible rodeaba su cuerpo, inconsciente de que tambien naruto y el clon lo miraban con ojos sharingan ocultos bajo una ilusion.

— _No cabe duda, el tiene poder magico, muy pequeño como para ser considerado un mago nacido para pelear pero aun asi es algo grande_ — penso naruto mirando de forma analitica al empresario.

—Caballeros, como ustedes dos posiblemente ya habran notado al igual que ustedes yo tambien soy un mago, mi magia me permite sentir las emociones humanas y los sentimientos positivos y negativos, esta habilidad me permite darme cuenta de que toda la fortuna que hay en estas cifras ustedes no la robaron ni mucho menos ya que no puedo sentir qe sean malas personas, me hace preguntarme como la consiguieron pero no les preguntare si no desean responderme— comenzo amon dejando algo impresionados al original y al clon.

— _Sentir los sentimientos de los seres, un poder exactamente igual al mio, ahora veo como es que ha llegado a tener tanto poder y fortuna, una de las cosas mas dificiles del mundo empresarial es saber quien es tu amigo y quien es tu enemigo, con quien puedes hacer negocios o quien solamente te quiere estafar, pero con esa habilidad el puede aber a la perfeccion quien lo quiere estafar y quien no, estar un paso adelante y llegar hasta donde ha llegado, nada mal para ser solamente un civil con un bajo poder magico_ — penso naruto mirando algo interesado al hombre frente a el.

—Les voy a ser muy honesto, lo que ustedes poseen vale mucho, tanto que con lo que se obtendra por todo ello en las joyerias su fortuna podria ser la mitad de la mia propia, de hecho yo estaria mas que encantado de mostrarles todo el papeleo personalmente ya que el hecho de que ustedes hayan elegido nuestro banco es tan beneficiosos como para ustedes como para mi— explico amon de forma tranquila y sacando varios papeles de su gabeta.

—Lo mismo puedo decir Amon-san, sera un placer hacer negocios con usted— dijo naruto sonriendo.

—Comencemos entonces, ¿Su nombre y apellido porfavor?— pidio amon mientras sacaba una pluma con brillantes de su gabeta con la intencion de llenar los papeles y notando al instante que Naruto y su clon se tensaban.

Naruto se encontraba en un gran debate mental que parecia no tener fin, el no esperaba que tan pronto tendria que comenzar a revelar su identidad a alguien ajeno a Mavis, al menos no hasta que Natsu lo supiera primero, por lo que habia visto en los recuerdos de la maestra de fairy tail su hijo era un mago particularmente famoso bajo el sobrenombre de **Salamander** ganandose incluso cierto respeto en la familia real por un conflicto que hubo en la capital del pais durante los **Grandes Juegos Magicos** en los cuales tuvo una participacion muy importante junto al gremio fairy tail, si el usaba el apellido Dragneel el hombre frente a el no le tomaria mucho tiempo conectar los puntos y se veria forzado a dar explicaciones que el no se esperaba que tendria que dar, pero por otro lado quiza no era tan mala idea tratar de confiar en Amon ya que si queria iniciar una neva vida en esta epoca necesitaria aliados poderosos, ademas la mera idea de pensar que tendria que usar el apellido Namikaze en esta epoca durante el resto de su vida le hacia revolver el estomago, asi que con esos pensamientos dio una profunda respiracion antes de mirar seriamente al dueño del banco.

—Mi nombre es Naruto, Naruto Dragneel— sentencio naruto de forma seria mientras su clon lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos al igual que el gerente mientras que Amon afilaba su miraba y naruto pudo ver claramente el aura azul que comenzaba a rodearlo, obviamente tratando de sentir sus emociones para saber si mentia.

—Es muy curiosos ya que ayer por la noche esto se rego por todo el reino como si fuese polvora— dijo amon de forma seria mientras de la gabeta sacaba un cartel de se busca el cual tenia la foto de Natsu con una recompensa muy alta ofrecida por el gremio fairy tail y resaltando claramente que lo querian **Sano y Salvo** ademas tambien saco un periodico en el cual estaba la foto del cartel con informacion ampliada de la situacion. —El mago de fairy tail conocido como Natsu Dragneel desaparecio hace unos 3 dias, según los periodicos se dice que salio en una mision que no existia y que no ha regresado y no hay rastro alguno de el, el gremio fairy tail uso todas sus influencias como el gremio mas fuerte de fiore haciendo que innumerables carteles se repartieran rapidamente por todo el gremio, en parte con ayuda de la familia real, se dice que incluso la hija del rey, Hisui-hime, encabeza una de las investigaciones para dar con el paradero de Natsu Dragneel, basicamente esta persona esta siendo buscada por cielo, mar y tierra pero ahora usted se aparece aquí con el mismo apellido y viendolo claramente con un peinado parecido pero con cabello mas largo, espero una larga explicacion que me convenza de no reportar esto al Rey, ya que asi como usted y yo podriamos ser buenos aliados tambien tengo que saber con que clase de persona estoy haciendo negocios, ¿Me entiendes Naruto-san?— pregunto amon de forma tranquilahaciendo que naruto diera un pesado suspiro.

— ¿Estas preparado para escuchar una historia aun mas irreal de cuento de hadas?, puede que incluso me tome todo el dia— dijo naruto mientras se sentaba frente al escritorio de amon, sacando su pipa con la clara intencion de fumar para relajarse.

—Tamaki cancela todas mis citas, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo— dijo amon mientras de su gabeta sacaba una pequeña botella de licor.

—A la orden Amon-sama— dijo tamaki sacando de su bolsillo una agenda electronica y tachando todas las citas de su jefe.

—Mi historia comienza incluso antes de mi nacimientos, hace miles de años cuando el mundo aun…—

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **N/A: Y que los vuelvo a trolear jajajajaja, lo siento pero el pasado de Naruto tendra que esperar n poco mas, les adelantare que sera justo despues de que Mavis vuelva a aparecer.**

—Luego de eso yo apareci en esta epoca, y tome la clara decision de iniciar de nuevo, es una de las razones por las que te estoy contando esto porque de alguna forma siento que puedo confiar en ti— concluyo naruto mientras fumaba de su pipa lo ultimo de su tabaco.

La oficina de Amon quedo en un incomodo silencio mientras naruto terminaba de relatar su historia, el clon de sombra estaba cruzado de brazos en una esquina con una expresion ilegible en su rostro, tamaki miraba con pesar y algo de respeto al rubio tatuado y Amon solo tenia un ceño fruncido y una mirada dficil de interpretar.

—Debo decir que es una historia dificil de creer, de hecho la unica razon por la que se que me dices la verdad es que puedo sentir tus emociones y se que no me estas mintiendo— dijo amon dando un gran trago a su licor para calmarse un poco.

—Creeme que no ha sido nada facil pero a diferencia de lo que hubiera sido en otros tiempos, tengo dos grandes motivos que me hacen seguir adelante, mi difuntas esposa y mi hijo, hare lo que sea necesario para que mi familia este bien, junta y con la vida que debieron tener pero no fue posible— exclamo naruto con total conviccion en sus palabras.

—Y tengalo por seguro que tendra mi apoyo y respaldo Naruto-san, no solo ofreciendole mi amistad, tambien en lo laboral ya que por lo que veo usted no sabe mucho del mundo actual empresarial, con la fortuna que usted posee es un blanco facil de estafadores, incluso con sus poderes para sentir emociones que son iguales a los mios, espero que pueda ver en mi a un socio y amigo— dijo amon con total sinceridad asombrando un poco a naruto y su clon.

—Usted tiene un gran corazon amon-sama— dijo tamaki mirando con algo de respeto a su jefe.

—Se agradece de verdad, espero que giaulmente llegues a ver en mi a un amigo, Amon-san, si en algo puedes ayudarme sin duda seria a conseguir algo de ropa— dijo naruto esto ultimo algo incomodo ya que comenzaba seriamente a extrañar por lo menos tener algo decente.

—Las negociaciones con las joyas tardaran unos dias sin embargo puedo proporcionarles un adelanto para que puedan comer y vestirse, o por lo menos usted naruto-san ya que dudo que su clon tenga la necesidad— dijo amon mirando al clon de naruto el cual solo sonreia de forma nerviosa.

— ¿Cómo supiste que era un clon?— pregunto el clon con naruto teniendo la misma duda.

—Mis poderes sensoriales— respondio amon de forma tranquila despejando totalmente las dudas de ambos. —Tamaki llevalos a una tienda de ropa y por algo de comida, creo que con esto sera mas que suficiente— ordeno amon mientras sacaba un portafolio lleno de dinero.

—A la orden amon-sama— dijo tamaki saliendo de la oficina con naruto y su clon.

—Ahora podra ver las maravillas del mundo moderno de las que le hable jefe— dijo el clon algo entusiasmado dejando a naruto algo preocupado.

—Me pregunto que habre hecho con mis jutsus como para tener a un clon tan raro como tu— gruño naruto mirando con algo de duda a su clon, hoy sin duda seria un largo y extraño dia.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

—Y lo repito, ¿Qué demonios hice de malo en mi puta vida como para merecer a un clon como tu?— gruño naruto con un tic en el ojo y una vena apunto de explotarle a causa de la furia mientras miraba a su clon de forma cruel, este solo sonreia nervioso y Tamaki sencillamente se mantenia a una distancia segura de naruto con la esperanza de no meterse en fuego cruzado.

—Mejor ni preguntes jefe porque hasta sales deviendo— respondio el clon algo nerviosos haciendo que el aura homicida en naruto aumentase.

—Por favor calmese naruto-san, no haga escandalos en lugare publicos, con la pinta que usted tiene las autoridades no tardaran mucho en meterlo en una carcel de maxima seguridad— dijo tamaki desde una distancia segura tratando de calmar al hombre rubio.

Actualmente el extraño trio se encontraba frente a ni más ni menos que un centro comercial de proporciones colosales, pintado de color crema, podia verse a primera vista la gran cantidad de gente que visitaba este lugar, grupos inusuales hasta ahora desconocidos para naruto, desde jovenes estudiantes, parejas de adolescentes, niños sin nada mejor que hacer, adultos y en los casos mas raros hombres caminando de la mano, de hecho naruto en otros casos pudo apreciar claramente como algunos hombres iban siendo arrastrados por sus mujeres, con expresiones claras de horror y aferrandose al suelo con tal de no entrar al centro comercial, por otro lado tambien habia hombres saliendo de dicho lugar en compañía de sus novias, cargando monton tras monton de bolsas y cajas, con miradas de claro sufrimiento, algo le decia a gritos a naruto que este lugar era malo y que jamas debia venir en compañía de una mujer, ademas al igual que en lugares anteriores la gente solo lo miraba y murmuraba a sus espaldas, como que era un yakuza, un vago y cosas por el estilo.

Por si no pudiera empeorar la situacion su clon tuvo la estupenda idea de **tomar prestada** la blusa de algun tendedero de solo kami sabe que mujer y ponersela ya que si iba desnudo por el centro comercial a diferencia del banco, aquí si los hecharian a la calle.

—Explicame de una puta vez, ¿Por qué diablos tengo que usar esta puta blusa?, yo soy muy macho, alguien como yo no tiene porque usar esto y parecer un maldito maricon— rugio naruto de forma rabiosa mietras señalaba a un grupo de hombres jovenes con otras preferencias lanzandole miradas nada santas.

 **N/A: No tengo nada contra la comunidad homosexual ni mucho menos, es solamente comedia, nada mas ni nada menos.**

—Mejor tenga cuidado con sus comentarios Naruto-san, en el mundo moderno podrian incluso demandarlo por discriminacion si los llama de esa forma— dijo tamaki de forma tranquila haciendo que naruto de un bufido molesto pero que absteniendose de decir algo indevido.

—Ademas en nuestra situacion actual no estabas para escoger jefe, era esto o un traje dominatrix de cuero negro, ¿Hubieras preferido eso?— cuestiono el clon de sombra ganando una mirada oscura del original.

—Tu mejor te callas, ¿Qué hacemos en este lugar de cualquier forma?— pregunto naruto ya algo resignado ignorando la mirada burlesca que le daban algunos niños por su vestimenta.

—Esto es un centro comercial, estos lugares normalmente son frecuentados por grupos de amigos para pasar el rato, esta lleno de locales de todo tipo incluyendo algunas de las mejores tiendas de ropa de esta ciudad, en este lugar usted podra comprar ropa, comida y demas cosas que posiblemente necesite— explico tamaki tranaquilamente.

—Solo espero que no me ocurra nada raro mientras estamos aqui— dijo naruto tratando de calmarse mientras su clon le pasaba el brazo por el hombro tratando de calmarlo.

—Tienes que conocer este lugar jefe, tienen de todo, restaurantes con una comida genial, tiendas de esas cosas llamadas mangas, lugares de esas cosas llamadas videojuegos, unos cines mejores que los de hace 800 años— explico el clon entusiasmado mientras naruto le daba una mirada letal.

—Como diablos pudiste conocer todas esas cosas si cuando te envie a investigar regresase sin haber cambiado alguna de las joyas, ¿A quien diablos le robaste?— exigio saber naruto mientras su clon gruño claramente ofendido.

—Realmente me crees capaz de algo asi— pregunto el clon con clara molestia.

—Sabes que, no quiero saber nada, por favor que tamaki nos lleve a comprar la ropa para poder salir de aqui— dijo naruto ya resignado a tener que soportar a ese clon tan raro mientras tamaki compadeciendose de el los llevaba al centro comercial.

Naruto jamas lo admitiria en voz alta pero tenia que reconocer que el centro comercial era aun mas impresionante por entro, habia escaleras electricas, innumerables locales, una fuente y muchas otras cosas mas, los 3 caminaron por unos 15 minutos hasta que llegaron a lo que parecia ser un local de ropa, lucia particularmente lujoso y parada sobre la puerta se encontraba una mujer madura y bastante guapa de pelo rubio, buena figura y ojos negros, vestida de ropa muy fina y zapatos de tacon alto.

—Tamaki-kun, hace mucho que no te pasabas por mi tienda, ¿Finalmente has decidido cambiar tu look aburrido?— cuestiono la mujer rubia algo burlona poniendo algo nervioso a tamaki.

—Mucho tiempo si vernos Zuki-san, en realidad no estoy aquí para cambiar mi ropa, mi amigo aquí Naruto necesita algo de ropa, usa tu criterio y escoge lgo que pueda gustarle— pidio tamaki de forma amable mientras la mencionada Zuki clavaba su mirada calculadora sobre naruto.

—Tu circulo de amistades es cada vez peor Tamaki-kun, desde cuando comenzaste a juntarte con mavivientes — pregunto zuki mirando friamente a naruto el cual le devolvio la mirada claramente ofendido.

—¿A quien llamas malviviente mujer?— exigio naruto mirando de forma ria a zuki, extrañamente esta no se mostro afectada por ello.

—No veo a ningun otro malviviente ademas de ti, MAL-VI-VI-EN-TE— respondio la mujer con tono cantarin y con clara burla ganando una mirada molesta del dragneel.

—No tienes ni idea con quien estas hablando perra oxigenada— gruño naruto con rayos saliendo de sus ojos.

—Lo mismo digo maldito cara de mierda— gruño zuki igualmente con rayos saliendo de sus ojos.

—BRUJA—

—GATETE—

—PUTA—

—IMPOTENTE—

—Oigan por favor calmense y comportense como adultos que estamos en un lugar publico— ordeno tamaki de forma tranquila haciendo que ambos rubios se calmen pero dandose miradas asesinas el uno al otro. —En cuanto a ti Zuki-san, te aseguro que naruto-san es todo menos un malviviente, amon-sama en si mismo me envio a ayudarlo a comprar algo de ropa, la verdad tenemos algo de prisa ya que lleva practicamente 2 dias sin nada mas que lo que trae puesto— dijo Tamaki algo serio haciendo queZuki enarcara una ceja.

—Al igual que tu Amon-kun esta haciendo amistades cada vez peores, no importa cuanto dinero tenga alguien, un malviviente siempre sera un malviviente, pero en mi tienda no se acostumbra a rechazar a nadie, pasen— dijo zuki algo resignada mientras entraba al local haciendo una seña para que la sigan.

—Oye tamaki porque diablos tenemos que soportar a esta bruja oxigenada y su mal genio, ¿No podemos ir mejor a otra tienda?— pregunto naruto en voz baja a tamaki.

—Podriamos hacer eso, pero cuando usted reciba la fortuna de sus joyas usted entrara a un nuevo estatus donde mucha gente podria llegar a acosarlo solo para convertirlo en su cliente, Zuki-san puede tener su mal carácter, incluso se grosera y despota pero dentro del mundo de los diseñadores de moda es la mas profesional y la menos ambiciosa, tengalo por seguro de que una vez haciendose su cliente no tendra que soportar a otros diseñadores que haran lo que sea para volverse las personas que lo vistan— explico tamaki haciendo que naruto arque una ceja confundido pero decidio no decir nada.

—Ademas tú tampoco te portaste como un caballero exactamente jefe, eso de llamarlo puta, bruja o perra no es propio de ti que dices ser un caballero con las mujeres, sobre todo con Natsumi-sama cuando vivia— dijo el clon de forma descarada ganando la mirada diabolica del original.

—Tu mejor callate, esa maldita rubia es la excepcion— respondio naruto tajantemente antes de seguir a zuki dentro de su local el cual era impresionante por decir lo menos.

—Este es mi palacio de la moda, el lugar donde encontramos lo mejor del estilo de cada persona, sin estereotipos ni ninguna de esas pavadas— exclamo zuki con evidente orgullo en su voz antes de acercarse a naruto con una cinta metrica en mano. —Veamos, mides un metro noventa y tres, bla bla bla bla bla bla…a juzgar por tu cara eres alguien de buenos sentimientos muy en el fondo pero normalmente eres alguien violento, egoista, cruel, despota, pedante y arrogante con un pesimo carácter…— mientras zuki enumeraba las medidas, virtudes y defectos de naruto este se encontraba siendo contenido por tamaki y su clon para no lanzarsele a los golpes a zuki, cabe destacar que el gerente del banco se encontraba siendo objeto de terribles golpes por parte del rubio.

—Por favor naruto-san controlese— suplico tamaki mientras recibia un puñetazo en la cara por parte de naruto.

—Nada de eso, voy a matar a esa maldita…..— gruño naruto tratando de soltarse del agarre de ambos.

—Bien tengo justo la ropa perfecta para ti, pero antes…..— zuki se acerco de nuevo hacia naruto olfateando el aire ligeramente antes de hacer una mueca de desagrado, tomo de un estante unos boxers negros y unos calcetines negros y se los lanzo a naruto en la cara. —Hueles a sudor y no pienso permitir que te pruebes mi ropa apestando asi, haya atrás hay un baño de clientes, bañate y luego regresas— ordeno zuki de forma tajante.

— ¿Apestar?, ¿Yo?, cual es tu problema mujer estupida, yo si hago ejercicio, eh caminado por horas y eh tenido un dia muy agitado, ¿Qué esperabas?, que oliera a rosas y que diablos— gruño naruto muy enojado y ofendido.

—Eso a mi no me importa, estas en mi tienda y sigues mis reglas, ve y bañate o no te doy nada— dijo zuki con una sonrisa arrogante.

—Perra ingrata…. — gruño naruto apunto de lanzarse sobre zuki pero s clon rapidamente lo detuvo.

—Calmate jefe o haras que nos hechen de aquí, ademas tu debes reconocer que llevas dos dias sin bañarte, entre el entrenamiento de Natsu y lo de mavis no has podido encontrar algun lugar, no desaproveches esta oportunidad y bañate— dijo el clon tranquilamente mientras naruto tenia que arle la razon.

—Bien, pero lo hare porque yo quiero, no porque ella me lo ordena— gruño naruto llendose al baño para bañarse, comprar la ropa y poder irse de aquí.

 **Minutos despues**

En la tienda de Zuki mas especificamente en una pasarela improvisada se encontraba la misma Zuki con un microfono y con Tamaki y el clon de sombra como espectadores, mirando claramente spectantes la cortina que cubria la pasarela.

—Caballeros, para aquellos que creian que la mejor diseñadora de todos los tiempos, Zuki-sama, jamas podria convertir a un vulgar vagabundo en un hombre medianamente decente, les dire que estaban equivocados, con ustedes un Naruto totalmente diferente al que entro a este lugar hace tan solo una hora— exclamo zuki mientras tiraba de la cortina y no hace falta decir que tanto tamai como el clon quedaron totalmente estupefactos ante lo que vieron.

El naruto que entro hace unos momentos a la tienda habia quedado atrás, ahora vemos a un naruto bañado y rasurado, con su cabello aun largo hasta los hombros, de punta y rebelde, vistiendo un traje negro azulado de rayas algo ceñido dandole un porte algo juvenil pero con cierta aura de un hombre adulto, con una camisa blanca de cuello, corbata negra, zapatos negros bien boleados y sobre sus hombros un extraño abrigo con varias condecoraciones, obivamente aun se podian ver algunos de sus tatuajes de nuevo dandole cierto porte de Yakuza pero en comparacion a antes lucia mucho mas decente.

 **N/A: Viste como el Primo Vongola.**

—Je….jee…..jefe, ¿Realmente es usted?— pregunto el clon de sombra totalmente asombrado de ver a naruto con esas ropas.

—Que cambio mas increible, pareces algo mas que un ejecutivo y un mago, realmente yo aun no me lo creo, definitivamente este milagro solo pudo haber sido obra tuya Zuki-san— susurro tamaki algo incredulo mirando el nuevo atuendo de naruto.

—Podras ser una bruja insoportable pero eh de reconocer que tienes un gran estilo— dijo naruto mirandose en un espejo y no pudo evitar dar un silbido de aprobacion, realmente le gustaban sus nuevas ropas.

—Luces bien imbecil, eso debo admitirlo, muestrales los demas atuendos que guardaste en tu reequipo— exclamo zuki dejando algo intrigados a tamaki y al clon.

—Con gusto— dijo naruto y usando la magia de reequipo cambio una vez mas su atuendo, ahora vestia un traje color blanco con una camisa azul y una corbata blanca con cruces azules.

 **N/A: Como Ryuken Ishida.**

Usando reequipo naruto volvio a cambiar de atuendo ahora vistiendo unicamente un saco negro abierto, pantalon de vestir negro, una camisa azul claro abierta hasta el pecho con las bancas dobladas hasta el antebrazon, dejando ver su pecho bien cinceleado y sus brazos algo marcados llenos de tatuajes.

Volviendo a cambiar de atuendo ahora llevaba un traje negro con una camisa blanca y una corbata verde dejando todavia más asombrados a tamaki y el clon.

 **N/A: Las ropas de Azazel y Sirsechs.**

—Wow esta vez si te luciste Zuki-san, todos esos atuendos son icreibles por decir lo menos— exclamo Tamaki totalmente impresionado por los trajes de naruto.

—Estas a la altura de tu reputacion Zuki-san, solo un milagro hubiera hecho posible que el jefe luciera asi de bien— dijo el clon con sus tipicos comentarios descarados ganando una mirada de naruto que decia claramente **Pudrete** pero este no se mostro en lo mas minimo afectado.

—Y aun no han visto nada— dijo zuki mientras naruto volvia a reequipar sus ropas.

Ahora vestia una camisa blanca de cuello, un pantalon negro ajustado, botas de montar y un abrigo negro hecho jirones, el clon y tamaki dieron un silbido de aprobacion mientras naruto volvia a reequipar, ahora vestia un pantalon color vino de mezclilla ajustado, una playera verde con el cuello en V que dejaba ver su pecho lleno de tatuajes y una chaqueta negra abierta de cuello alto, el ultimo atuendo que mostro y el que usaria por ahora consistia en un pantalon gris de mezclilla ajustado, botas de combate negras, una playera blanca con estampados de llamas negras con el cuello en V y por encima una sudadera de botones con capucha color azul marino con varias calaveras.

—Un buen trabajo como siempre Zuki-san, ¿Cuánto te debemos?— pregunto tamaki de forma cortes a la mujer rubia.

—Veamos, guardo en su dimension magica unos 15 atuendos, cada uno costaba…descuento por ser su primera compra…. — zuki le mostro las cifras a tamaki en la calculadora el cual asintio al ver que era un precio razonable, saco del maletin algunos fajos de billetes y se los entrego a Zuki.

—Bien, creo que ahora si podemos seguir invesigando las maravillas de esta epoca— dijo el clon de sombra tan animado como de costumbre.

—Por esta vez estoy de acuerdo contigo, ahora que estoy mas tranquilo y mejor vestido podremos disfrutar un poco de este lugar en paz— comento naruto evidentemente mas calmado despues de haberse bañado y vestido.

El grupo de 3 salia por la puerta pero la voz de Zuki los detuvo abruptamente.

—Esperen, tu imbecil toma esto— dijo zuki mientras le lanzaba a algo a naruto el cual lo tomo facilmente.

— ¿Qué es esto bruja?— cuestiono naruto regresando el insulto y mirando lo que habia atrapado el cual era una tarjeta con unos numeros y el emblema de la tienda.

—Como dije antes aquí no rechazamos a ningun cliente, llama si necesitas mas ropa— respondio zuki seriamente mientras naruto asentia.

—Lo tendre en cuenta— respondio naruto antes de salir de la tienda y mirando con algo de intriga los numeros en la tarjeta. — ¿Qué diablos son estos numeros?— pregunto naruto con genuina curiosidad.

—Oh es cierto, usted definitivamente necesitara un celular para poder comunicarse, tenemos que ir a alguna tienda de telefonos— dijo tamaki comenzando a caminar en busca de una tienda de celulares.

— ¿Un celular?— pregunto naruto totalmente confundido por el termino.

—En palabras simples es un aparato tan pequeño que cabe en el bolsillo jefe, puedes usarlo para llamar a otras personas con un aparato similar, como un radio pero mas avanzado, ademas puedes oir musica, ver videos, jugar videojuegos, incluso conectarte a eso que llaman internet y buscar cosas, es un aparato increible, se que te gustara— explico el clon totalmente entusiasmado ante la perspectiva de tener un celular.

—Debo admitirlo eso suena interesante— dijo naruto antes de llegar a una de las tiendas de celulares.

Este seria un muy largo dia.

 **Esta historia continuara….**

 **Con esto concluye el quinto capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, agradezco a los que han leido, coomentado y apoyado esta historia, como posiblemente habran notado este capitulo tenia que ser mas largo pero como seria muy de hueva leerlo todo lo detuve hasta aquí y veremos la segunda parte en el capitulo 6., comenten el fic y hasta la proxima.**

 **Proximo Capitulo: Naruto en el mundo moderno 2.**


	7. Chapter 7

**De tal Palo tal Astilla**

 **No soy dueño ni de naruto ni de fairy tail, ambas obras pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y a Hiro Mashima, cualquier insinuacion referente a cualquier otra franquicia tampoco me pertenece, pertenece a sus respectivos autores, solo lo Oc me pertenece, este fic esta basado en la obra de Alex Hayden con el permiso de dicho autor, las musicas que posiblemente usare en el futuro tampoco me pertenecen.**

 **Eh aquí el tan esperado capitulo 6 de este gran fic basado totalmente en la obra de Alex Hayden llamada "El nuevo dios dragon" pero con ciertos toques mios.**

 **Esta es la segunda parte del capitulo anterior el cual fue por mucho el mas largo que eh escrito sobre este fic, no hay mucho que decir, solamente que como mencione en el capitulo anterior fue un error que cometi en el capitulo antepasado ya que los templos que mencione que naruto busco por 7 años, en realidad quise decir 4 años pero como recien habia destapado mi teclado este aun fallaba de algunas teclas, de ahí el pequeño error, lo aclaro para evitar caer en algun error argumental.**

 **Este capitulo originamente seria "Naruto en el mundo moderno parte 2" pero si les soy honesto creo que ya esta por demas todo eso, asi que hare algunos cambios e iremos a donde nos importa, no hace falta aclarar que aquí no ocurre lo de Alvarez por lo que el dios Serena aquí no es malvado.**

 **Los que notaron el obvio hecho de que naruto tiene un sharingan y un rinnegan les aclaro que el si lo tiene por via sanguinea, pero sin embargo no esta en mis planes darle un sharingan a natsu, ya lo hice una vez y por alguna razon no me convence, como que contrasta mucho con su forma de ser y de pelear, solo lo dejare con una vista mas aguda de lo normal y con la vista fotografica, que es basicamente no olvida nunca lo que ve, nda mas ni nada menos.**

 **Yo soy el primero en reconocer que muchas veces los "Rellenos" pueden ser desesperantes pero creanme que si no los escribo este fic careceria de mucho sentido y tendria demasiados vacios argumentales, en este caso me veo forzado a narrar muchas cosas antes de poder llegar a donde estoy seguro muchos quieren que lleguemos, al retorno de natsu a fairy tail.**

 **Eso seria todo y sin mas que decir…..**

 **Que empiece el show**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

— _¿Un celular?— pregunto naruto totalmente confundido por el término._

— _En palabras simples es un aparato tan pequeño que cabe en el bolsillo jefe, puedes usarlo para llamar a otras personas con un aparato similar, como un radio pero mas avanzado, ademas puedes oir musica, ver videos, jugar videojuegos, incluso conectarte a eso que llaman internet y buscar cosas, es un aparato increible, se que te gustara— explico el clon totalmente entusiasmado ante la perspectiva de tener un celular._

— _Debo admitirlo eso suena interesante— dijo naruto antes de llegar a una de las tiendas de celulares._

 _Este seria un muy largo dia._

 **Capitulo 6: El ojo de los dioses.**

 **1 mes despues**

 **ERA**

Era una noche fria y particularmente oscura en la ciudad de ERA que es muy conocida en el mundo magico por ser la misma ciudad donde se encuentra ubicado el castillo del concejo magico, el lugar en el que actualmente viven ni más ni menos que los 4 dioses de Ishgar, la ciudad donde vive casi todo el ejercito del concejo magico, el lugar donde basicamente vive el maximo organo de gobierno magico de toda Earth-Land, en pocas palabras es la clase de lugar donde solo un idiota se atreveria a causar disturbios y creer que podria salir impune.

—EMERGENCIA, ALGUIEN SE INFILTRO EN EL CASTILLO—

— ¿QUE PASO CON LOS DIOSES DE ISHGAR?—

—ESTAN DORMIDOS—

—ALGUIEN LOS DROGO—

—TAMBIEN JURA-SAMA ESTA DROGADO—

—BUSQUEN AL MALDITO QUE HIZO ESTO—

La ciudad era un caos por decir lo menos, las alarmas hacian un ruido tan insoportable que tenia a todos los vecinos despiertos aunque ya fuesen las 3 de la madrugada, los runeknight corrian de un lado a otro totalmente desesperados mientras los doctores entraban al castillo de ERA con la clara intencion de atender a los líderes del concejo.

Mientras que el ejercito del concejo corria despavorido de un lado a otro buscando al responsable de la infiltracion a lo que hasta ahora se creia un lugar impenetrable, en la acera de una de las tantas calles de ERA se encontraba aparcado un auto, uno muy poco comun en esa ciudad ya que no era ninguno de los modelos de coche magico usados usualmente por los magos, de hecho parecia ser la clase de auto que una persona promedio jamas podria pagar, era un **lamborghini** **veneno** color rojo, obviamente un auto bastante caro y dentro de dicho auto se encontraba ni mas ni menos que naruto, vistiendo unicamente una chaqueta de cuero negro, pantalon gris de mezclilla pegado, zapatos negros y una playera negra con el estampado de una calavera con cuernos.

Naruto no se encontraba solo dentro del auto, en el asiento del copiloto se encontraba Okami en un tamaño equiparable al de un perro promedio, con la cancion **Indestructible** sonando a todo volumen cortesia del estereo del carro.

—Fue el ayanamiento mas facil de toda mi vida, no puedo creer que esta realmente sea la cede del concejo magico, me esperaba un reto aun mas grande— gruño naruto algo molesto mirando desde la ventanilla del auto a un grupo de vecinos susurrando sobre lo acontecido.

— **El arte del sigilo ha quedado olvidado con el paso de los años, eso es algo a tomar en cuenta, dudo que a los magos santos les hubiera cruzado siquiera por la cabeza que un ex-shinobi maestro del arte del sigilo hubiera intentado colarse en su castillo solo para sacar copias de todos los archivos y libros, mas aun de la forma tan idiota en que tu lo hiciste** — dijo okami con una mueca de molestia ganando un gruñido del rubio.

—Vamos, no estuvo tan mal, fue un plan maestro y puse todo de mi para cumplirlo— dijo naruto seriamente defendiendo su gran idea.

— **Lo copiaste de una caricatura para niños que veias en la television de Amon** — replico okami mientras naruto solo murmuraba cosas sobre sacos de pulgas que no reconocian su genialidad.

Por si se preguntan de que hablan estos dos la respuesta es muy simple, hace tan solo unos momentos Naruto haciendo uso de grandes habilidades y estrategias dignas de un veterano de guerra se habia aventurado hacia los muros del castillo del concejo con la clara intencion de hacerse con todos los conocimientos posibles dentro de este.

¿Cómo fue que logro hacer semejante hazaña?

 **FLASHBACK**

Dentro del enorme castillo del concejo, mas especificamente en la sala de las reuniones se encuentra el nuevo y reformado concejo de magia, formado por algunos de los magos mas fuertes de todo el continente de **Ishgar**.

Jura Neekis, mago santo, ranking 6.

Warrod Sequen, mago santo, ranking 4.

Wolfheim, mago santo, ranking 3.

Hyberion, mago santo, ranking 2.

Serena, mago santo, ranking 1.

Todos estos hombres forman actualmente el concejo magico, el organo de gobierno magico más poderoso del continente, el grupo de 5 hombres se encontraba actualmente discutiendo de cosas banales sobre la administracion cuando un joven rune-knight entro a la sala con una expresion nerviosa en su rostro.

— ¿Qué quieres niño?, pense que habiamos dicho claramente que no nos interrumpieran cuando estemos en las reuniones— gruño wolfheim mostrando su clara impaciencia ante la interrupcion del joven.

—Lamento la interrupcion Wolfheim-sama pero en la puerta hay una repartidora que dice que tiene una Pizza que ustedes ordenaron— respondio el joven Rune-Knight con claro nerviosismo ante la mirada penetrante que le daban los magos santos.

— ¿Pizza? Nosotros no pedimos ninguna pizza— dijo jura evidentemente confundido mirando a sus compañeros que negaron con la cabeza.

—De cualquier forma llega en momento oportuno, ya es muy noche y no hemos comido, ademas dicen que la pizza es un alimento muy popular y nuevo entre los jovenes, no estaria mal probar un poco— dijo warrod sonriendo ganando la miraga helada de los demas.

 **¡GRRRRRR!**

Los magos santos se miraron los unos a los otros ya que sus estomagos curiosamente rugieron al mismo tiempo, el silencio incomodo duro por varios minutos hasta que el dios de Ishgard de rango 1, God Serena, saco de sus ropas una cartera y se la entrego al joven Rune-Knight que se habia mantenido en silencio hasta ahora.

—Traer esa pizza para aca y dale una buena propina al repartidor que llego en el mejor de los momentos— ordeno serena mientras que el soldado del concejo salio corriendo en busca del repartidor.

Minutos despues el rune-knight regreso con una caja delgada y de forma cuadrangular entre sus manos, encima de esta llevaba unas botellas de refrescos, los magos santos miraron con curiosidad la caja y al abrirla no pudieron evitar dejar salir un rastro de saliva por la comisura de sus bocas al sentir el penetrante olor de la pizza en sus fosas nasales, era un alimento extraño, un pan circular cubierto de queso, rebanadas de peperoni y otras cosillas mas.

— ¿Esto es la Pizza?, ahora veo porque se ha vuelto tan popular ultimamente— susurro hyberion dejando de lado su botella de vino para poder tomar una rebanada de pizza.

—Huele bien eso es un hecho pero veamos que tal sabe— dijo jura mientras tomaba otra ebanada, los demas magos santos siguieron el ejemplo y dieron un mordisco a la pizza.

El incomodo silencio reino entre los poderosos magos que solo tenian los ojos muy abiertos tratando de asimilar lo que estaba pasandoles.

—ESTO ESTA DELICIOSO— gritaron los 5 magos al mismo tiempo antes de lanzarse hacia la caja de pizza tratando de comer las rebanadas posibles.

Sin embargo en el instante en que la pizza se termino los 5 magos santos cayeron inconscientes en un profundo sueño.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Naruto suspiro con pesadez ante ese recuerdo ya que el sinceramente no esperaba hacer caer tan facilmente a los que se supone son los magos mas poderosos del continente, pero de cierta forma no es tan descabellado, despues de todo la droga que puso en esa pizza fue basada en los conocimientos medicos que robo de Tsunade hace ya muchos siglos, incluso la mejoro en gran medida haciendo que solo magos del calibre de los dioses de Ishgar puedan sobrevivir a ella.

Despues de eso se dedico unicamente a sacar copias de archivos y libros en posesion del concejo ya que aunque habia visto muchas cosas en los recuerdos de Mavis eso no queria decir que era un experto de esta nueva epoca por lo cual necesitaba aprender todo sobre ella.

—Oye deja de morder mis asientos saco de pulgas— gruño naruto dejando de lado sus pensamientos al ver como okami comenzaba a morder y rasgar uno de los asientos de su auto.

— **No puedo evitarlo, soy un lobo y tengo necesidades, ademas ahora que te pudres en dinero aun mas que hace 800 años puedes comprarte otros** — gruño okami sin dejar de morder el asiento del carro.

Naruto miro de mala manera al lobo ya que este decia la verdad, hace ya un mes despues de haber pasado todo un dia de compras con Tamaki y su clon el penso que ahora su vida seria mucho más facil, pero no fue asi.

Al dia siguiente de ese dia Amon habia llegado a la conclusion de que la mejor forma en que Naruto pudiera permanecer con cierto perfil en la sociedad actual era convirtiendolo en uno de sus socios, ¿La razon?, es un dogma muy conocido que la gente piensa que al ser extremadamente rico se es debil, gordo o algo por el estilo, dificilmente alguien se puede esperar que alguien tan adinerado como lo era naruto despues de haber cambiado sus joyas, sea de hecho uno de los hombres mas poderosos en haber nacido, sin embargo Amon no tardo mucho en notar que naruto no era precisamente la persona mas inteligente en lo que respecta a las finanzas, los negocios ni nada de esas cosas, eso era un problema ya que al carecer de conocimientos Naruto era el blanco perfecto para timadores y estafadores, de ahí que el proximo mes Amon no escatimo en recursos para obligar a naruto a estudiar, leer libro tras libro, aprender cosas tras cosas.

— _De no ser por mis clones y el sharingan aun ahora estaria encerrado en ese maldito departamento estudiando_ — penso naruto recordando lo estricto que fue Amon con el estudio, mas sin embargo valio la pena ya que hoy en dia podia mezclarse perfectamente en la sociedad actual e incluso considerarse alguien eficiente en los negocios.

¡TOC! ¡TOC! ¡TOC! ¡TOC!

El sonido de alguien tocando el vidrio de su auto llamo la atencion de Naruto y Okami que cabe destacar que ya comenzaba a arrancar el forro del asiento.

—Somos los guardias del concejo, ABRAN LA MALDITA VENTANA AHORA— exigio la voz fuera del auto haciendo que naruto enarcara la ceja más sin embargo abrio la ventana.

— ¿Algun problema?— cuestiono naruto mirando al rune-knight que habia golpeado su vidrio acompañado de otros 4 guardias.

—Somos guardias del concejo, estamos buscando al maldito bastardo que ataco a los lideres y tu mocoso te vez bastante sospechoso, no tienes pinta de ser de esta ciudad ya que nunca te habia visto por aqui baja del maldito auto para una revision— ordeno el Rune-knight con una expresion hosca sobre su rostro.

Naruto hizo una mueca de clara molestia al ser llamado Mocoso cuando ya estaba cerca de los 30 años de edad, sin embargo tomando en cuenta que el lider de los guardias era un hombre gordo y algo canoso cuya edad aparente era de unos 50 años tampoco es que pudiera objetar mucho sobre ello.

— ¿Asi tratan a los turistas en esta ciudad **Viejo**?, francamente ahora se porque no veo mucha actividad turistica por aquí, es una pena que una ciudad tan hermosa sea desperdiciada al tener entre sus habitantes imbeciles como tu— se burlo naruto con una sonrisa descarada mientras bajaba del auto con las manos arriba obviamente ganando la mirada fulminante de los Rune-knight.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle al Taicho de esa forma maldito miserable?, pidele una disculpa ahora si no quieres que te arrestemos— ordeno un joven Rune-knight de unos 22 años con voz arrogante, haciendo uso de la conocida brutalidad policiaca tomo de forma violenta a naruto pegandolo contra su auto con las piernas abiertas y las manos sobre su cabeza, todo mientras el rubio de ojos azules sonreia de forma maliciosa siguiendole el juego a los guardias.

—Haber si con esto aprendes a conocer tu lugar patetico civil, ustedes dos revisen el auto— ordeno el lider a los otros dos guardias que parecian estar entrados en los 30 años los cuales asintieron con sonrisas oscuras mientras comenzaban a acercarse a la puerta del carro solo para encontrarse con la helada mirada de Okami el cual mordisqueaba el aciento de piel sin preocupacion alguna.

—Taicho mire lo que tenemos aquí, este tipo lleva un maldito perro consigo en el auto, ¿Qué hacemos con el?— pregunto el primero de los dos rune-knight ignorando la fria mirada que le daba Okami al ser llamado **Perro**.

—Saquenlo y tirenlo al callejon— respondio el lider tajantemente mientras observaba como el rune-knight joven que habia sometido primero a naruto comenzaba a esculcar en sus bolsillos sacando una billetera de piel gorda a causa de la cantidad de billetes que tenia dentro de esta.

—Kukuku vamos a cenar como reyes esta noche— susurro con malicia el joven guardia apunto de sacar el dinero de la cartera hasta que vio la identificacion del rubio y no pudo evitar palidecer visiblemente ante lo que leyo.

Mientras tanto los otros dos duardias trataban de sacar a Okami del auto pero sin embargo no podia acercar mucho las manos ya que el lobo gruñia de forma peligrosa que decia claramente que le arrancaria la mano si lo tocaba.

—Sal de aquí maldito animal y dejanos hacer nuestro trabajo— gruño ya harto uno de los guardias sacando una clase de macana apunto de golpear a okami pero este abrio sus fauces revelando una hilera de dientes afilados jalando y destrozando la macana con relativa facilidad.

—¿Qué les esta tomando tanto tiempo? Es solo un maldito perro— gruño el lider de lo guardias antes de que el rune-knight joven que tenia sometido a naruto le entregara la tarjeta que le habia sacado a la billetera de este, no hace falta decir que palidecio visiblemente mientras leia lo que decia en la tarjeta. — **Naruto Namikaze, accionista y ejecutivo de Amon Corps, dueño de ND Corps** — termino de leer el guardia lider la tarjeta con claro panico en su mirada.

Como no conocer el nombre de Naruto Namikaze (Dragneel), ese nombre salto a la fama en tan solo 1 mes de haber aparecido de la nada como el socio del famosisimo millonario **Amon** **Koutarou** , en tan solo 1 mes el hombre haciendo uso de una inmensa fortuna se convirtio rapidamente en el socio principal de **Amon Corps** y el fundador de una serie de negocios conocidos como **ND Corps** los cuales crecian a pasos agigantados, reconocido como uno de los hombres mas ricos del continente y rumores dicen que es un poderoso mago pero esto nunca se ha confirmado, poderoso, influyente y de mal carácter, y ellos lo habian provocado, el lider solo pudo maldecirse mentalmente por no haberlo notado, el animal exotico, un auto de lujo, ropa cara y aspecto de malencarado, todo gritaba a que se estaba metiendo con alguien peligroso.

—Les tomo mucho darse cuenta, con toda franquesa no se que sentir, diversion, tristeza o decepcion al darme cuenta que incluso en el arbol de justicia que se dice es el concejo magico actual aun existen ramas podridas que hacen abuso de su autoridad para fastidiar a la gente— gruño naruto con una expresion glacial mientras empujaba al joven rune-knight que lo tenia sometido, arrebatandole su tarjeta y billetera en el proceso.

El lider del los rune-night supo en ese instante que estaba metido en un gran problema y tendria que tragarse el orgullo si es que queria salir bien librados de esta.

—Mis mas sinceras disculpas Señor Namikaze, pero solo estabamos cumpliendo con nuestro trabajo, por favor acepte nuestras disculpas por haberlo molestado y no habernos dado cuenta de que se trataba de usted, si nos permite escoltarlo a su destino como muestra de arrepentimiento, de verdad seria un honor— el tono del guardia lider contrastaba totalmente con el tono grosero y prepotente que uso hace tan solo unos minutos, este era un tono educado y sumiso.

— _Lambiscon_ — penso naruto con una mueca de asco. —No me hubiera molestado si solo hubieran hecho su trabajo y ya, pero no solo fui insultado sino que tambien pretendian robarme y por si fuera poco hechar a las calles a mi compañero, ademas de que el mocoso este uso brutalidad policiaca, puedo reportarlos y encargarme yo mismo de que sean despedidos— sentencio naruto en un tono amenazante que asusto enormemente a los guardias. —Sin embargo no lo hare ya que seria perder mucho de mi tiempo asi que me cobrare esto a mi manera— sin dar tiempo alguno para reaccionar narruto dio un potente golpe en la mandibula tanto al capitan como al joven guardia que le saco la cartera.

Ambos guardias salieron volando contra una pared con el sonido repugnante de los huesos rompiendose resonando por toda la oscura calle.

—Taicho— gritaron los dos guardias corriendo hacia los cuerpos de sus compañeros.

—Y que no se vuelva a repetir— dijo naruto antes de regresar al auto y salir de ese lugar.

— **Pensar que ese empleo aburrido de empresario que te conseguiste serviria para algo util** — murmuro okami sin dejar de morder el asiento de piel ganando una mala mirada de naruto.

Naruto estaba apunto de lliteralmente arrojar por la puerta al lobo de ojos azules por morder los asientos de su auto cuando miro la fecha y hora en el estereo.

—Finalmente paso el primer mes desde que inicie el entrenamiento de Natsu, supongo que tendre que hacerle una visita— naruto piso el acelerador del auto con la clara intencion de dejar el vehiculo en casa y poder ir a visitar a su hijo para ver sus progresos.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Isla de la reina demonio**

Un largo mes ha pasado desde que Natsu inicio su duro entrenamiento en una tierra que se podria considerar el paraiso en un mundo de muerte y destruccion donde solo el mas fuerte sobrevive, en una de las tanas zonas del inmenso bosque que es esta isla se encuentra un grupo formado por 5 dragones de Komodo de un tamaño muy superior al promedio, los lagartos evidentemente hambrientos rodean a una cifra humanoide mucho mas pequeña que ellos mismos, las sombras generadas por los arboles y los inmensos lagartos impiden ver su identidad, son 5 terribles monstruos contra un solo humano, una batalla que en otras situaciones seria injusta, pero no para el sujeto misterioso.

— **GRRROOOAAARRRRR** — rugio uno de los lagartos aparentemente el lider lanzandose contra el sujeto el cual solo bufo alg molesto.

—Ustedes si que no saben lo que significa rendirse— gruño el extraño sujeto dando un salto justo a tiempo para esquivar una mordida por parte del dragon y aterrizando justo sobre la cabeza de este.

La bestia rugio evidentemente furiosa pero no tuvo tiempo nide contratacar porque el sujeto tomo de su espalda un enorme cuchillo mas alto que el mismo y lo enterro justo en el cerebro de la criatura matandola al instante.

— **GRROOOAAAAARRRRR** — grito otro de los dragones evidentemente furioso por el asesinato del lider de su grupo y rapidamente lanzo un zarpazo hacia el sujeto el cual pod averse claramente que estaba sucio producto de la sangre del dragon que acababa de matar.

El sujeto rapidamente y haciendo uso de una fuerza asombrosa freno el zarpazo del dragonde komodo, podia verse claramente que se estaba esforzando mucho por contener la enorme fuerza del lagarto.

—Toma esto— grito el sujeto usando su mano libre para tomar el cuchillo una vez más y enterrarlo justo en la pata del lagarto.

— **GRRRROOOAAAARRRRRRR** — grito el animal con dolor mientras su pata comenzaba a sangrar a borbotones viendose forzado a retirar su extremidad, este hecho fue aprovechado por el sujeto el cual dio un salto hasta la cabeza del dragon, una vez mas volvio a clavar su espada en el cerebro del animal dandole una muerte segura.

Los otros tres dragones corrieron hacia el sujeto con la clara intencion de comerselo y vengar a sus compañeros caidos pero cuando sus hocicos quedaron a un centimetro del sujeto el hombre dio un gran salto haciendo que los tres dragones choquen con tal fuerza sus cabezas que los dejo inconscientes.

El sujeto no perdio su tiempo al saber que los dragones no tardarian en despertar asi que haciendo uso de su cuchillo corto las gargantas de los dragones de komodo los cuales comenzaban a morir desangrados.

—Estuvo cerca…. — susurro el sujeto posandose sobre el cuerpo de uno de los lagartos, los rayos del sol iluminaron su figura revelando a ni mas ni menos que Natsu Dragneel.

Uno podia decir con toda certeza que habia sufrido cambios notables en el ultimo mes, no eran grandes cambios pero sin duda eran bastante obvios, el primero era que habia crecido un poco, algunos centimetros, su cabello habia crecido ligeramente, no tanto como el de su actual maestro pero si habia crecido un poco, el ultimo detalle y sin duda el mas notorio de todos era su piel, su tono de piel antes bronceado ahora era ligeramente mas blanca, como si estuviera perdiendo color poco a poco, ahora sis unicas ropas consistian en sus pantalones blancos hasta el chamorro los cuales estaban con hoyos sobre las rodillas y su bufanda blanca dada a el por Igneel, el resto de su vestimenta que consistia unicamente en su chaleco y sus sandalias se habia visto forzado a dejarlas atrás ya que habian quedado demasiado maltrechas como para seguir con ellas.

El ultimo mes por supuesto no habia sido nada facil para el dragonslayer de fuego ya que habia aprendido por la mala que a pesar de que los dragones de komodo hasta ahora habian sido los depredadores mas duros con los que se habia topado, no queria decir que eran los unicos, durante el terrible mes que llevaba aquí se habia topado con todo tipo de animales, desde los mas inofensivos hasta los mas horribles, se habia topado con liebres, algunos caballos y antilopes que habian sido muy a su propio pesar parte importante de su alimentacion, se habia topado con serpientes gigantes, perros salvajes, panteras, insectos venenosas, cocodrilos ligeramente mas grandes que el promedio entre muchisimas otras cosas mas que buscaban hacerlo parte de su alimentacion.

Basicamente tal cual como le dijo naruto, en este lugar era comer o ser comido, pero el hecho de la comida no habia sido la unica adversidad por la que habia tenido que pasar, tener un lugar tranquilo para dormir, aprender a generar el fuego sin recurrir a la magia, tener que buscar agua para beber y bañarse, todo habia sido muy complejo, esto ultimo muy a su pesar ya que aunque el no era un gran fan del baño habia descubierto que si se quedaba mucho tiempo sin bañarse y con el olor a sangre de otros animales en su cuerpo era un blanco facil para otros depredadores, sumandole que tenia sellos contra la magia y pesos en todo su cuerpo hacia esta situacion aun mas complicada, mejor ni mensionemos como es que se aseaba cuando iba al baño, solo se necesita mencionar que no podia sentarse adecuadamente.

Pero a pesar de que todo esto era un infierno el propio natsu no podia negar los resultados de todo este entrenamiento, en tan solo un mes escapando, cazando y sobreviviendo sin depender de su magia y con su fuerza fisica siendo llevada a sus limites habia notado que esta incrementaba a pasos agigantados, antes de iniciar este entrenamiento nunca se habia tomado la molestia de entrenar su fisico mas haya de lo normal ya que con su magia este aumentaba su fuerza por si solo, pero en este ultimo mes habia descubierto que si entrenaba su fisico podia hacer cosas que en otros tiempo habrian sido muy dificiles incluso con su magia, si tuviera que compararse a como era hace un mes podia decir que era mucho mas fuerte y mas rapido que antes, ahora realmente estaba seguro de que si seguia a este paso podria sobrevivir los 5 meses restantes sin muchos problemas.

Estaba apunto de ir en busca de algunas rocas y leña para hacer el fuego y cocinar algunos trozos de la carne de los dragones cuando el sonido de alguien aplaudiendo y silvando llamo su atencion.

—Interesante, muy interesante, muchos dicen que mis metodos son muy exagerados y porque no decirlo, algo inhumanos, pero cuando ves los resultados todo eso pasa a segundo plano— natsu encaro al dueño de esa voz petulante perteneciente a ni mas ni menos que –naruto, que estaba recostado sobre las ramas de un arbol, fumando de su pipa y natsu noto que finalmente estaba vestido.

—Veo que finalmente te conseguiste algo de ropa y abandonaste esas tendencias de Gray— gruño natsu mirando de forma irritada al hombre rubio el cual no se inmuto en absoluto ante el tono de su hijo, todo lo contrario, solamente dio una bocanada a su pipa y extrañamente saco de su boca un curioso humo que iba tomando forma de varios dragones chinos que se disipaban lentamente.

—Lo se es bonita ropa, nada barata devo decir pero valio la pena el gasto— respondio naruto encogiendose en hombros mientras natsu lo miraba algo confundido por ello pero no dijo nada al respecto.

— ¿Qué diablos haces aqui?— pregunto natsu de forma tosca tipica en el.

—Te lo dije hace un mes cuando te traje aquí, vendre una vez al mes a vigilar tus progresos y debo decir que me has dejado ligeramente impresionado, yo esperaba encontrarme con tu cuerpo medio muerto suplicando por que te regrese a tu gremio, sin embargo encontrarme contigo asesinando a 5 de los dragones de komodo que habitan esta isla con esa facilidad, debo decir que has progresado en tus habilidades fisicas enormemente— elogio naruto con genuino orgullo en su voz, esto por extraña razon hizo muy feliz a natsu. —Pero aun hay algo que no comprendo, como diablos es que tu piel esta perdiendo color, lo logico de pasar horas y horas bajo el sol es que la piel oscurezca, no que pierda color— susurro naruto algo curioso al notar se cambio tan evidente en su hijo.

—Ni yo mismo lo se, comenzo a ocurrir en el ultimo mes— respondio natsu realmente no importandole mucho el cambio en la tonalidad de su piel, pero eso no dejo satisfecho a naruto y decidio llegar al fondo de ello, enfoco un poco de su energia en sus ojos, la suficiente como para mejorar su vista pero no la suficiente como para activar el sharingan.

Al ealizar esta accion naruto pudo notar claramente que de la piel de natsu salia un humo blanco, tan pequeño y difuso que era dificil distinguirlo para la vista no entrenada, naruto reconocio lo que estaba pasando en un instante y no pudo evitar estrechar sus ojos ligeramente.

— _¿Cómo pude haber olvidado ese detalle?, mavis uso esa tecnica suya para desbloquear todas las restricciones en el poder de natsu, eso teoricamente deberia desbloquear algunos de los poderes que heredo de mi y de Natsumi, ese humo definitivamente es producto de una regeneracion acelerada, mi regeneracion acelerada, ahora que recuerdo cuando natsu nacio tenia un tono de piel similar al mio y al de natsumi, en mi caso mi piel jamas oscurecio porque la regeneracion con la que naci curaba todas las quemaduras del sol en un instante, pero en el caso de natsu la cosa cambia ya que selle sus habilidades poco despues de que nacio y el hecho de que esgrime una magia de fuego que teoricamente le ha bronceado la piel no ayuda en nada, pero ahora que esta asimilando habilidades con las que nacio, su cuerpo asimila lentamente los poderes curativos y estos comienzan a regererar la piel_ — dedujo naruto rapidamente mientras observaba las hebras de humo que salian de la piel de su hijo, la regeneracion iba a pasos muy lentos, sin duda a causa de los sellos que restringian el uso de poder magico, sin duda esto cambiaba totalmente la situacion y tendria que deformar un poco el entrenamiento que tenia en mente.

— ¿Qué demonios ocurre?— pregunto natsu al ver que el rubio no dejaba de mirarlo de forma fria y seria.

—Nada, parece ser que has despertado cierta habilidad que este mundo no ha visto en muchos siglos, basicamente esto me obliga a cambiar el plan de entrenamiento— respondio naruto antes de aparecer frente a natsu a velocidad segadora, toco la frente del chico con dos de sus dedos rompiendo los sellos en su cuerpo.

Lo que ocurrio a continuacion sorprendia a Natsu hasta la medula, en el preciso instante que comenzo a sentir como su magia regresaba a el todo su cuerpo comenzo a desprender un humo blanco saliente de los poros de su piel.

— ¿Qué demonios pasa?— grito natsu algo preocupado y empezando a entrar en algo de panico al sentir la extraña sensacion del humo saliendo de su piel, esto duro durante varios minutos, cuando termino de salir el humo naruto hizo una ceña al pelirosa para que se mirase en un espejo que solo kami sabe de donde saco.

No hace falta decir que el propio Natsu estaba asombrado ante lo que vio, su piel antes bronceada ahora de un tono palido, tan palido como el de una serpiente, su cuerpo antes tenia algunas cicatrices producto de batallas pasadas, todas ellas habian desaparecido, incluso podia notar que algunos de sus musculos se volvian aun mas tonificados.

— ¿Qué me has hecho?— pregunto natsu en estado de shock mientras pasaba sus dedos por su rostro ahora palido.

—Eso que acabas de ver es una habilidad perdida hace mas de VIII siglos, una habilidad que basicamente hace a su portador acelerar años de entrenamiento y de evolucion humana— respondio naruto de forma seria ganando una mirada confusa de Natsu. —Su nombre es **Kasoku Saisei** ( **Regeneracion Acelerada** ), un poder considerado por muchos prohibido dada la naturaleza de los poderes que ha dado a sus portadores, esta habilidad basicamente permite a los usuarios hacer uso de su poder magico para regenerar casi cualquier herida, incluso heridas que matarias al ser humano promedio, el **Kasoku Saisei** tambien permite a sus usuarios ser inmune a casi todas las enfermedades conocidas por el hombre, no puedes ser asesinado por ningun tipo de veneno, entre mas letal sea la herida mayor poder magico gastas para regenerarte, ademas las heridas mortales casi siempre toman mucho tiempo en curarse, pero cuando dominas este poder al maximo pueden cortarte un brazo o una pierna y regenerarlo en cuestion de segundos, ese poder ha despertado en ti asi que sientete afortunado por ser una de las 3 personas que han poseido esta habilidad en toda la historia humana— cuando naruto termino su explicacion se tomo el tiempo para observar la reaccion de su hijo, este tenia la boca pegada al piso y sus ojos del tamaño de platos ante lo que acababa de escuchar antes de reaccionar de la forma en que el sabia hacerlo.

—ESTO ES INCREIBLE, AHORA SI NADIE PODRA VENCERME, NI LAXUS NI GILDARTS NI MUCHO MENOS ERZA, TAL VEZ INCLUSO PUEDA DERROTAR A JII-CHAN, YO…..AHHHHHHHH— antes de que Natsu pudiera seguir despotricando tonterias naruto le dio un potente golpe en la cabeza que provoco varios chichones en la cabeza del dragonslayer, estos sanaron al instante.

—No te confundas mocoso, el **Kasoku Saisei** te hace dificil de matar y muy poderoso si lo entrenas adecuadamente pero esta muy lejos de volverte un ser inmortal, te sorprenderia saber la cantidad de formas en que podrias ser asesinado, te lo puedo decir por experiencia propia— no hace falta decir que dicha sentencia envio escalofrios a natsu el cual asintio con fuerza ante lo dicho por el rubio.

—Un momento, ¿3 personas?, quienes son y porque dices que lo sabes por experiencia propia— cuestiono natsu en uno de sus raros momentos de inteligencia haciendo que naruto sonriera de forma oscura.

—No eres tan idiota como yo pensaba, esta bien te lo dire solo porque debi aclarartelo desde el principio pero a decir verdad lo olvide, en cuanto a tu primera pregunta es muy simple, el primer hombre en despertar este poder vivio hace mas de 3000 años en una epoca de la que ya no tiene sentido hablar, la tercera persona en poseerlo eres tu, y la segunda persona fui yo— natsu sintio como su sangre se helaba ante esa revelacion y queria hablar pero naruto extendio su mano en señal de que debia mantener la boca cerrada. —Y la razon por la cual lo se por experiencia propia es porque incluso cuando yo desarrolle este poder en su maxima expresion eso no impidio que yo muriera hace mas de 800 años— revelo el rubio con una oscura sonrisa.

 **Esta historia continuara….**

 **Con esto concluye el sexto capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, agradezco a los que han leido, comentado y apoyado esta historia, un capitulo muy corto lo se, algunos me han dicho que no es necesario hacer tanto relleno pero si no lo hiciera siento que la historia no tendria sentido, por favor sean pacientes ya que conforme pase el tiempo la historia comenzara a cobrar sentido.**


End file.
